


迷雾

by Rhinora



Category: Glass (2019), Shame (2011), Split (2016), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 63,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinora/pseuds/Rhinora
Summary: 性瘾者Erik曾经和一个男人有过一段“露水情缘”，那一夜的感觉过于美好，甚至让他的性瘾产生了某种“特异性”，对其他人都再提不起兴趣了。然而后来他又见过这个男人许多次，再见之时，他却似乎总是像变了个人似的，认不出自己。直到有一天，此人以“Xavier教授”的身份找到自己，他才终于渐渐了解了这个男人。（大量性描写预警！）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 人物设定简介：  
Erik：融合了《羞耻》中性瘾者的特点，变种能力仍为控制金属，但早期不熟悉自己的能力，需要依靠性欲作为媒介，来激活能力。  
Charles：融合了《分裂》中解离性人格疾患的特点，总共拥有24个人格，其中Charles为主导人格，作为“老师”负责统筹大局。   
本文涉及到的Charles的其他人格：  
Patricia为一名21岁的女性人格，早期有一定的反叛精神，想要脱离Charles的控制去“找点刺激”；  
Hedwig为一名九岁的小男孩，承受过变种能力刚刚觉醒时的大脑过载，较为脆弱，鲜少有控制身体的机会，很听Charles的话；  
Barry为一名20岁画家，性格温和，通常会在周末看艺术展的时候得到身体的控制权，早期在Patricia的威逼利诱下成为了第一个和Erik搞到一起的人；  
Arthur为一名24岁资本家，心思缜密性格沉稳，通常只在Charles需要处理家族财产时能掌控身体；  
Dennis为一名26岁的设计师，他的洁癖和强迫症让众人一致认为他适合负责采购生活用品及做家务。

***

醒来的时候，他躺在西区巷子里一家小旅馆的房间里，身上疲惫的酸痛还未散去，阳光从百叶窗的缝隙中射进屋内，让他皱了皱眉，抬手遮住了光线，揉了揉有些发酸的眉心。

Erik已经很久没有见过这样刺眼的阳光了。

大脑逐渐恢复运转，眼睛也重新变得清明，他缓缓起身，看着一室的狼藉，已经想起了昨夜发生的事情。

他和一个连名字都不知道的男人搞了。

下意识伸手摸索了一阵，床上除了自己方才躺着的位置，都已经没了温度。Erik也不意外，但心里没来由地一阵烦躁。

他又想起昨夜那人的那张脸了。

面容姣好，从衣着打扮来看应该家境优渥，一双蓝眼睛像是能把人吸进去。Erik向来来者不拒，但通常来说，他还是更喜欢和女人做，然而这个男人却比他曾经拥有过的所有女人都更对他的胃口，甚至让他有些食髓知味。

毕竟，他本就是个性瘾者。

晨间的欲望在腿间隐隐有了抬头的趋势，他眯起眼睛，半躺着靠在床头，动了动手指，地上大衣口袋里的打火机和马口铁雪茄盒便腾空而起。

狭小的房间很快被雪茄的气息充满，他在腾腾烟雾中将手伸向了已经勃发的欲望。其实他有两三个老相好都住在这附近，而且以他对她们的了解，这些女人在这个时间点应该也是无所事事的，然而，此刻他却毫无想要找她们舒缓欲望的冲动。

难道他在经历了和那个男人的一夜之后开始挑剔了吗？

这可不是什么好兆头，毕竟，他是个性瘾者。

***

Charles今天清晨是被他那大学教授的生物钟唤醒的，他愣了将近一分钟，才反应过来自己身处何处。那大概是一家小旅馆，斑驳的墙纸上带着星星点点的污渍，床边的沙发和茶几也显得有些陈旧，沙发垫的边缘几乎已经完全磨损，桌角的漆也掉光了。

直到身侧传来一阵呢喃，他才恍然惊醒一般，扭头看去，竟是一个赤身裸体的男人。

男人尽管大半个身体都陷在床垫里，也还是能看出那紧实的皮肤下包裹着的、随着呼吸一起一伏的精实肌肉。那张脸看起来像是日耳曼人，深邃的眼窝和高耸的鼻梁如同古希腊的雕塑，两篇薄唇抿成一条线，带了些禁欲的味道。

然而这些并不能帮助Charles想明白自己此刻确切的位置，因为他根本不知道前一天晚上是谁主导了这具身体。

毕竟，总共有二十多个人格共存于他的脑海之中，他是个解离性人格疾患的患者。

Charles撑起上身，看了看自己的身体，那还未散去的片片青红昭示着昨夜发生的一切。他有些惊讶地发现自己对此竟然并未产生半分厌恶，若有所思地抬起手放在额角，他再次看向了那个仍在沉睡中的男人。

痛苦、愤怒、仇恨、悲伤，还有……欲望。

性欲。

是的，Charles不仅自己拥有许多人格的意识，他还能够感知他人的意识，也就是人们通常所说的“读心者”。

这时，半趴在枕头上的男人突然皱起了眉，Charles担心自己思绪的入侵会将对方“吵醒”，还是见好就收，放下了手指，挪动起还酸痛着的双腿，这才后知后觉地发现原来男人贴心地帮自己做好了“事后服务工作”。

拾起散落一地的衣服，穿戴整齐之后，镜子中依旧是个看起来一本正经、刚刚入职的年轻教授。Charles捋了捋头发，转身离开了房间，房门合上前，他最后从门缝中瞥了一眼那个轮廓深刻的男人。

上午还有两节课，但在那之前，他必须先搞清楚为什么昨晚自己失去了对身体的控制力。

昨晚支配这具身体的究竟是哪个人格？是Patricia吗？还是Barry？亦或者，是Arthur？

清晨的小巷子里显得有些冷清，Charles不自觉地裹紧了大衣，开始后悔为什么方才在房间里，没有多看一会儿那个男人的记忆，这样至少就有线索推断出昨晚究竟是谁在支配他的身体了。

不过，现在他已经知道了男人不少个人信息，甚至还可能包括一段不为人知的过去。

Erik Lehnsherr，能够控制金属的变种人，不过看起来使用起来还不算熟练，似乎只能以欲望作为媒介来使用他的能力。

看来有时间应该以Xavier教授的身份再去会一会他了。

回到办公室后，Charles顺手锁上门，将围巾和大衣挂在了门后“X”型的挂衣钩——那是Raven昨天上午来访时顺手带的恶趣味。走到窗前拉下了百叶窗，又拿起桌上的闹钟定了时间，才终于长舒一口气，瘫坐在了椅子上。

他揉了揉眉心，合上双眼，陷入了自己的思绪。

***

眼前的黑暗渐渐消失，取而代之的是一片青白的雾气，浓雾渐渐消散，Charles又回到了那个熟悉的“房间”。

这是他自己的意识空间，当然，这么说并不准确，这并非是完全属于他自己的空间，事实上，他和另外的23个人格共用着这片空间。只不过通常来讲，他是作为主导的那一个。

但是很明显，昨晚这种主导局面被打破了。保守估计他有大约十五个小时失去了对外界的感知，还和一个陌生男人搞上了。

空间渐渐亮了起来，环坐成一圈的一张张面孔也逐渐清晰，Charles不动声色地打量了一圈，发现果然少了两个人。

是Patricia和Barry。

他还未开口，坐在他右手边的Hedwig就掰着手指怯生生地向他“告状”了：

“Charles，昨晚是Patricia和Barry一起用了你的身体。Patricia说，她想出去玩玩，她觉得昨晚在酒吧的吧台边坐着的那个男人特别……她是怎么说的来着？哦！特别‘合她的胃口’，她就指使Barry和她一起把你敲晕了，然后让Barry去……唔，后面的我就不知道了，Dennis不让我看。”

Charles挑了挑眉，看向默不作声的Dennis，扬了扬下巴，示意对方开口。

Dennis取下眼镜，从口袋中掏出一方叠得整整齐齐的手帕，缓缓擦拭着镜架，片刻后，终于开口：

“昨晚你在庆祝入职的时候喝醉了，Patricia就想趁虚而入，你知道的，她一直都想出去找点刺激，难得昨天趁你喝醉钻了个空子。再加上Barry又是个容易被控制的家伙，在她的威逼利诱下就一起袭击了你。当时我们都处在睡眠状态，还没有意识到发生了什么，后来他们两个在决定由谁支配身体的时候发生争执，闹出了点动静，才惊醒了我们。”

这倒让Charles有些意外，“他们还发生了争执？为什么而争？”

Dennis有些犹豫地看了眼一脸好奇地啃着指甲的Hedwig，接下来的话大概有些“少儿不宜”。他叹了口气，道：“Patricia把那个男人勾引到手后好像并没有那方面的兴致，她似乎更想看Barry去和那个男人上床，但是Barry并不情愿，他们就为此争执起来了。”

“那后来……”Charles虽然已经隐隐猜到，但还是忍不住问出了口。

“当时已经在旅馆里了，那个男人洗完澡出了浴室，他们也来不及继续争吵，Patricia就一把将Barry推到了‘灯光’下。”

Charles叹了口气，后面的事情他就都能猜到了，Barry半推半就地和那个男人做了全套，而Patricia则享受着第一视角的实况直播，直到他醒来，才重新获得了对身体的掌控。

现在，大概是怕他问责，Patricia应该带着Barry躲起来了，才没有出现在“房间”里。他向剩下的人格重申了一遍规则，起身回到“灯光”下。

说是“灯光”，其实就是房间中央一小片光亮的区域。不知来自何处的光束直直照射下来，走进去，便能穿过一片雾气，连接现实世界。简而言之，谁要是站在“灯光”下，谁就掌控了对身体的主导权。

***

睁开眼，方才脑海中的雾气已经全部消散，Charles眨眨眼，坐直了身体。

这次意外还是有些事情引起了他的注意：以往，在同一时间只有一个人格可以站在“灯光”下掌控身体，然而这一次，据他推断，似乎是Patricia和Barry同时掌握着对身体的控制权，只不过Patricia并未真正参与控制身体，只是“借用”了眼睛和各种感官，来达到她“享受”的目的。

这是以前从未出现过的，Charles随手扯过一张稿纸，写下了几个关键词，准备下课后回来再深入分析。简单收拾了一下上课所需的教具，他站起身，又想起了什么似的，重新拿起笔，在稿纸的右下角写下了一个名字：

Erik Lehnsherr。

——————————

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

***

酒吧的灯光有些昏暗，Erik在震耳欲聋的音乐声中冷眼看着舞池中疯狂扭动着身体的人群，手边的酒杯已经空了大半，他却还没有物色到今晚的猎物。

是的，Erik经常来这样的酒吧里寻找合眼缘的男男女女，以填充自己犹如无尽黑洞的欲念。

他从角落的沙发上站起了身，失望地将酒杯放下，准备换一家店试试，吧台拐角的一阵喧闹却吸引了他的注意。

几个看起来打扮颇为学院派的年轻人围着一个青年，在众人的起哄中，男子端起量筒形状的酒杯一饮而尽，待他随手将酒杯丢在了吧台上，Erik才看清了他的面容。

他找到今晚的猎物了，他想。

那张脸看起来有些年轻，不过周围的人似乎都唤他“教授”，但愿Erik今晚的猎物不会让他冒“引诱未成年人”的风险。一头蓬松的卷发随着他的笑声轻轻弹动着，让Erik有些好奇它们的手感。那双湛蓝的眼睛因为酒劲而有些迷离，却已经是十足的勾人。嘴角噙着笑意，双唇因酒精的浸染泛起光泽，在昏暗的灯光下显得有些色情。

青年似乎突然感到一阵晕眩，手肘堪堪靠在了吧台上，几秒钟后又抬起了头，似乎并无大碍。

但Erik总觉得他有什么地方变得不一样了。

青年似乎是感受到了他过于炽热的目光，循着那道视线看了过来，对上了Erik的双眼。

那眼睛比方才清醒了许多，直直盯着Erik，传递着某种令Erik为之震颤的讯号。

青年勾起嘴角，抬起一只手在下唇轻轻摩挲着，整个酒吧的嘈杂都在此刻消失了，他们之间仿佛建立了某种与外界隔绝的通道，无声地传递着情欲的试探。

Erik眸光一凝，解开前襟的两颗扣子，随手抓了抓头发，迈步走向酒吧的侧门。

侧门连接着后巷，巷子里有不少专为他这样的人准备的小旅馆。推门而出，清冷的月光照在身上，他深深呼了一口气，像是要将酒吧里的污浊都呼出来。

方才那个青年的视线似乎还黏在自己的身上，Erik有些焦躁地掏出一根雪茄点上，在冬夜的寒风中裹紧了大衣，等着自己的猎物出来。

没过两分钟，酒吧的侧门就再次被人打开。

室内的嘈杂隔着门廊传出，Erik在变幻着的光影中看着今晚的猎物缓缓走出。

他似乎的确与Erik第一眼见到、在朋友们的起哄中将杯中的酒一饮而尽的样子有些不同了：不算高挑的身子端正挺拔，下颌微微抬起，多了些不可一世的模样，嘴角依旧是临出门前Erik看到的那抹玩味的笑容。

青年在寒风中轻声开口，嗓音不知为何听起来有些迷幻，随风飘散在空气中，甚至让Erik听来带了些柔媚的风情，但却并不令人厌恶。“怎么，不打算带路吗，这位先生？”

看来今晚遇上的可能是个控制欲极强的猎物了。

Erik只觉得全身都跟着兴奋了起来，随手在一旁的墙上按灭了雪茄，抬抬下巴示意青年跟上自己，转身便朝小巷深处走去。

一前一后两个身影在小巷中穿梭着，乍一看去，会发现后面的一位走路姿态有些特别，再加上那一头半长的卷发，如果不仔细分辨，或许会以为那是一名女性。

***

两人一路无言，Erik很庆幸对方不是个聒噪之人，她向来不喜欢自己的猎物太过吵闹，那容易败他的兴致。

尽管有心为这样一个合他胃口的猎物找一家好一点的旅馆，但周边的这些小旅馆自然不会多么高档。开了一间大床房，两人便在前台暧昧的目光中上了楼。

青年径直在床边坐下，并未尝试与他攀谈，只是一动不动地坐着。Erik也不疑有他，只当对方是在等自己先去洗漱，便毫不回避地解开了外衣，从衣柜里取出一件看起来还算干净的浴袍，走进了浴室。

一直到那个卷发的青年也洗漱完毕、从浴室中走出，Erik才觉得对方似乎又有了些变化：

不知是否是因为刚刚浴室里的水汽，青年的一双眼睛似乎有些茫然，眼底带了些水光。湿漉漉的头发垂在脸旁，让他看起来年纪更小了。他有些局促不安地站在浴室门前，看着早早躺在床上，浴袍堪堪系在腰间的Erik，像是不知自己该做些什么。

Erik有些惊奇：才过了十多分钟，他就好像又性情大变。不知究竟先前在酒吧里的阳光直爽是真，还是在巷子里的高傲撩人是真，亦或者，面前这种单纯茫然才是真？

不论如何，青年的这副模样依旧很对他的胃口，Erik放下了手中把玩着的硬币，起身走向有些手足无措的青年，一把将人揽到了床上。

***

如果说，方才Erik还有些怀疑这只猎物的纯情是否仅仅是一种出于情趣的伪装，那么此刻他已经完全放下了怀疑：这种青涩不是能伪装出来的。

青年慌乱地抵抗着Erik欲解开他浴袍的手，但似乎又忌惮着什么，使他的抵抗看起来更像是半推半就。

浴袍下的身体正如Erik期待的那样，柔软洁白，带着一种养尊处优的弹性和光泽，让他爱不释手。

他一路探索着青年的身体，试图找到他的敏感点，却意外地发现在自己含住他的手指时，引出的沉吟最为动听。

Erik挑了挑眉，牵起那双指甲修剪得圆钝整齐、看起来有些肉感的手，一根一根地细细把玩、舔弄着。他很少遇到手指如此敏感的人，难道对方是个从事手工业的人？方才在酒吧听到周围的人唤他教授，或许是在大学里教艺术？是绘画、还是雕刻，亦或是服装设计？

思绪漫无目的地飘散着，伴着耳边初尝情欲之人的阵阵低喘，随着情欲一起苏醒的还有Erik的异能。趁对方不注意，Erik敛神将那管一早就准备好的润滑剂从大衣口袋中隔空移到了自己的手边。

后方突然传来的一阵凉意让刚刚已经有些神志不清的青年猛地一个激灵，身体不知该如何反应，只是僵硬地抬眼看着压在自己身上的男人。

Erik被那双眼睛看得有些于心不忍，原本打算直接进入的手指在洞口徘徊摩擦着，让青年适应这种触感和温度。

倒不是说Erik是个贴心的情人，只不过他那处的尺寸的确有些“天赋异禀”了，这让他养成了认真做好前期准备工作的习惯。

幸好，青年的内壁也如他外表一样柔软，仅仅在手指刚刚探入的时候紧绷了一阵，便很快放松下来。Erik有些惊喜，加快了手上的动作，试探着加入了第二根手指。

他深深浅浅地摸索着，在手指擦过一处略微粗糙的突起时，青年整个人都弹了起来，像是不明白自己身上发生了什么事，双唇微张却没有发出什么声音，眼中的水光似乎随时都有倾斜而出的危险。

Erik知道自己找到地方了。

趁着紧绷的内壁渐渐放松，他又加入了一根手指，这一次不再迂回，而是直接顶向了刚刚找到的那处。

见青年已经完全适应了这种节奏，Erik迫不及待地拉开了浴袍，随意地涂抹了些润滑剂。青年在看到他腿间之物的尺寸之后，双眼瞬间恢复了清明，脸都吓白了，像是想要撑起身子逃离，然而早就没了力气，只能眼睁睁看着Erik的下身向自己靠近。

尽管方才已经开垦过了，但Erik的尺寸对于青年而言似乎还是太超过了。看着青年纠结在一起的眉毛和眼角的泪水，Erik鬼使神差地就吻上了他的唇。

Erik从来不在床上亲吻自己的猎物。准确的说，他从来不会亲吻自己的猎物。

但他这次就像是鬼迷了心窍，不知为何就吻了上去。那双唇柔软的触感让他从喉咙深处发出一声喟叹，舌头顺着对方毫无防备微张着的嘴侵入了他的口腔。

青年似乎也在这个吻中得到了些许安抚，渐渐放松下来。Erik顺势开始缓缓抽动。柔软而温热的内壁包裹着他的欲望，让他也有些迷醉了。

……

Erik睁开眼，望着冷灰色的天花板，良久，才反应过来自己是做梦了。

距离和那个青年的“露水情缘”已经过去了整整一周，这七天里，他每天晚上都会梦到那天的场景。最要命的是，他发现自己似乎对其他人都提不起兴趣了。

他烦躁地伸出手，在床头柜上摸索着拿起一根雪茄点燃，也并不去吸，只是在满室烟雾中静静地躺着。

青灰色的烟雾变换着形态，Erik仿佛又看到了那张脸。

他猛地坐起身，随手拾起地上的衣物穿上，脸色有些阴沉地走出了他那处没有没有人气的公寓。

他不能再这样下去了。

——————————

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

***

雨雾迷蒙的黄昏没有了往日的瑰丽色彩，Erik走在阴冷的街道上，他大概是挑了一个最糟糕的出门时间，周围行色匆匆的上班族结束了一天的工作，神态疲惫而麻木，人潮裹挟着他，推着他向前。

他原本也没有目的地，索性跟着人潮前进，不知不觉走到了市中心的车站。

看着周围的人坐上不知通往何方的列车，Erik的思绪似乎也随着一辆辆缓缓驶离车站的列车飘远。

就在他恍神的时候，身后突然传来一声巨响。

中央车站候车室的方向发生了爆炸。

Erik神情木然地看着爆炸发生的方向，候车室有一大半都几乎坍塌，被损毁的建筑材料带起砂石，在火光中弥漫开来。

人群的哭喊声、求救声伴着警报声充斥着整个车站广场，Erik看着救援队冲向候车室，手指在口袋里无意识地把玩着硬币，打算转身离开。

他向来是个喜欢与社会保持疏离的人，维持他生命的只有对宿敌的无尽仇恨和那难以启齿的性欲，而非任何社会关系或是同理心。

说他冷漠也好、反社会也罢，他都无论如何不会在这种场合主动做些什么。

也许母亲是教导过他那些善良、美好的品质的，但那些毫无用处的东西早已在母亲倒在自己面前时被他一并埋葬在了心底。

然而，还没走出两步，一阵剧烈的头痛让他生生止住了脚步。

那阵撕裂感毫无征兆，像是有人的意识强行入侵了他的大脑，并在他的脑海中投射出千百种痛苦和折磨。脑中飞速闪过的画面难以辨认，他却没来由地产生了一种熟悉的感觉。

就在Erik以为自己要被头脑中的这阵生拉硬扯折磨得昏过去时，那种疼痛突然消失了。

他颤抖地喘着气，尽管难以忍受的疼痛已经消失，但方才某一瞬间产生的那种熟悉感却依旧停留在他的意识中。

他脑中闪过了一个面孔。

站直了身体，Erik犹豫了片刻，像是受到某种感召一般地走向了候车室的方向。

***

中心车站的应急处理能力不算太糟，一会儿的功夫，救护车已经赶到了现场，医护人员将情况紧急的伤者陆续送上了车，还在周围设了安置点，给受到惊吓的人群提供简单的安抚。

Erik就在那里看到了那个青年。

他看起来没有受伤，身上裹着一块医疗队发放的毛毯蜷缩在角落，让他看起来更加小了。似乎是感应到了Erik的目光，青年抬起头看了过来，眼中只有茫然。

Erik加快了脚步，向青年走去。拉开警戒线的时候有一个护士打扮的女子似乎想要拦住他，但他指了指缩成一团的青年，向她示意二人认识，女子便不疑有他，匆忙去救治后面的伤患了。

他试探地蹲在了青年面前，直到这时，才突然意识到自己完全不知该说些什么。两人之前不过是有过一段露水情缘，从上周的那一夜之后就再也没有见过面（尽管Erik每晚都在梦中与他重逢，但现实中确实是再未同此人有过任何交集）。况且，那天清晨他趁着自己还未醒来就匆忙离去，大概是不希望出现任何“事后尴尬场景”的。

幸好青年对他的出现似乎并未表现出任何反感，只是微微偏了偏头，有些好奇地看着他。

Erik清了清嗓子，不失尴尬地开口：“呃……没想到再次见面会是这样的场景，你还好吗？对了，上次——呃，我是说，我还不知道你的名字。”

青年眼中的茫然没有消散，他微微低下头，像是在回忆什么。

“He、Hedwig，我叫Hedwig。刚才太多痛苦了，太超过了。他们、他们都晕过去了，Dennis，Patricia，Arthur，连Charles都……只有我……可能是因为我以前经历过吧，只有我还醒着，所以我就到灯光下了……”青年小声地开口，手指下意识地揉搓着毛毯的边缘，将原本平整的布料揉得皱皱巴巴的。

Erik微微皱起了眉，总觉得有什么地方不对劲。面前这个青年的状态令他有些担心——天知道他有多久没有对人类产生过“担心”这种情绪了。

他正准备再次开口，一道女声插了进来，是刚刚在警戒线内拦住他的那个护士。

“是这位先生的亲属吧？我们最后一辆医护车辆要出发了，刚才的简单检查没有发现任何外伤，如果需要去医院作进一步检查，就跟我来吧。”

Erik回过头看向青年，却发现他脸上的茫然变成了惊恐。

“不！不去医院！他们……不行，不能去医院……”

Erik揽过已经开始发抖的青年，拍着他的肩膀，抬头对等在一旁的护士摇了摇头，“他大概是受了些惊吓，不必担心，我会照顾他的。”

护士似乎有些犹疑，但远处的医疗队正巧唤她过去，她又看了二人一眼，便匆匆离开了。倒是Erik在说完话后，自己愣住了。

他说要照顾这个人，老天，他连这个人究竟是什么来头都不知道。

自从那一夜之后，他的身上似乎悄悄产生了不少的变化。Erik神色复杂地看着渐渐平静下来的青年，或者说Hedwig——他现在对这个名字的真实性还抱有一些怀疑——在心底默默叹了口气。

***

尽管这里离他的住处不远，但考虑到Hedwig的情况，Erik还是叫了一辆出租车。青年全程一言不发，额前的碎发随着他垂下的脑袋在行驶的车身中轻轻摇晃着，让Erik看不清他的眼睛。

大概是因为先前的爆炸事故，市中心的交通陷入了瘫痪，出租车在车河中缓缓前进，原本十分钟的路程足足开了半个多小时。青年似乎是累了，没过多久就闭上了眼睛。Erik还未反应过来，就感觉到一股重量压在了自己肩头。

他睡着了。

直到出租车在公寓大楼下停稳，Erik也没舍得叫醒他，随手撤出几张钞票递给司机，就将青年拦腰抱下了车。

青年身上还裹着那个蠢兮兮的毯子，他似乎比记忆中的还要轻一些，像是畏寒一般向着Erik身上缩了缩。Erik不自觉地放慢了脚步，在门卫有些好奇的眼神中走进了大楼。

Erik庆幸自己当年为了方便选择了指纹锁，让他此刻不需要将人放下也能将手指对上感应区打开房门。先前出门的时候还是黄昏，此刻屋内已经完全黑了下来。他缓步走进公寓，长腿一扫将门带上，在黑暗中摸索着走进客厅，将人放在了沙发上。

正准备去开灯，他却感觉到有一股力量拉住了他。

是青年在睡梦中扯住了他大衣的一角。

Erik有些愕然，纠结再三，还是没有将那只手扒开，只是脱下了大衣，盖在青年的身上。

打开了沙发旁的小灯，Erik在一旁的单人沙发上坐下，没来由地厌恶起了这公寓灰冷的格调。青年依旧沉睡着，偶尔在梦中蹙眉，口中还呢喃着什么，让人听不真切。

Erik只是静静地看着他，半晌，才意识到自己从再次见到此人到现在，居然完全没有动过任何绮念。

他被这个事实惊到了，毕竟过去的整整一周，这个人都出现在他最阴暗、散发着最原始欲望的梦境之中，然而此刻他近在咫尺时，Erik却如此平静。

他下意识地掏出口袋中的硬币把玩起来，端详着那张他已经在梦中描绘过无数次的容颜。似乎确实有什么地方不一样了，Erik心道，如果说上次见面时青年向他展露过热情、艳丽、和单纯的状态，那么这一次，出现在Erik脑海中的形容则变成了……纯洁。

那是一种孩童般的纯洁状态，让Erik不敢有任何逾越的举动。

他抹了抹脸，忍不住在心里骂了句脏话。好不容易再见到此人，却居然因为对方这种纯洁的状态而不敢下手，他真的变了。

***

Charles像是做了一场梦。

在失去意识前，他刚刚在中心车站下了火车，还没迈出车站两步，就感受到了一股巨大的能量在身后释放。他被爆炸带来的能量波击倒在地，所幸没受什么伤，然而似乎是因为周围人群的恐慌和骚乱，让他没有束缚住异能，一时间周围人的所有痛苦都传入了他的脑海。

像是有千万人在他的耳边尖叫痛哭，尽管生理上毫发无损，但所有伤者的痛苦都刺激着他的大脑皮层，疼痛呼啸着席卷全身，让他失去了意识。

在坠入黑暗的迷雾之前，他似乎从自己脑海里那千百条意识中看到了一个熟悉的身影。

他下意识地捉住了那个身影，脑中闪过一个名字：

Erik Lehnsherr。

——————————

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

***

Charles意识复苏的时候，“房间”里只有他一个人格是清醒着的。

在中心火车站突如其来的大量意识入侵让所有人格都不堪重负，昏了过去。而唯一保持清醒走进“灯光”之下的Hedwig此刻也因疲惫而在那暖黄色的光束中心蜷缩成一团，陷入了沉睡。

Charles叹了口气，轻手轻脚地走向躺在光束中的身影，将他扶到了一旁的椅子上安顿好，又悄悄潜入他的意识，理清了自己昏迷的这段时间发生的事情，才重新走回“灯光”之中。

他深吸一口气，闭上双眼，等待那种穿过层层迷雾的感受渐渐消失，他回到了现实世界。

Charles实在是没有想到自己睁开双眼之后面对的会是这样的场景。

Erik Lehnsherr在自己对面的单人沙发上坐着，双眼紧盯着自己，但并非是那种捕猎者面对猎物时的目光，而是平静而毫无波澜的神情。看到Charles睁开眼，Erik一直未变的姿势动了动，似乎是想要靠近他，却又不知为何停住了。

尴尬的沉默在空气中弥漫开来，Charles眨了眨眼，让自己从对方雕塑般线条深刻的五官中回过神来，心下一横，抬起手放在了自己的太阳穴。

***

也许是因为对方没有什么防备，Charles轻而易举地就将他的意识拖入了睡眠，这个认知让Charles心头一紧，闪过了某种难以名状的情绪。

他掀开盖在身上的黑色大衣，却因那上面淡淡的烟草味而又有一丝恍神。他将衣服盖在了男人身上，借着桌边小灯昏暗的光芒起身走向了玄关。

右手已经搭上了冰冷的金属门把，Charles还是忍不住回头看了一眼。

单人沙发上的男人低头睡着，毫无攻击性的侧颜让他与清醒的时候看起来有些不同。Charles担心自己再待下去会忍不住做些什么，匆匆转回了视线，开门走进夜色之中。

回到家中已经过了晚饭时间，Raven大概是听说了傍晚在中心车站的那场爆炸，一见他平安归来便冲上来整个人挂在了他的身上。终于将这个丫头从自己身上扒下来，Charles走进客厅，才发现沙发上坐着一个看起来紧张兮兮的年轻人，一见他们进来，就腾地从沙发上站起了身。

Raven大摇大摆地走向了他的身边（那距离似乎过于靠近，让年轻人看起来更加紧张了），迎着哥哥询问的目光，她介绍道：

“喏，这就是你要找的Xavier教授了。Charles，他叫Hank，据说是来面试你的实验助理的。”

Charles这才想起，自己前天的确和一个叫Hank的应聘者打过一通电话，他非常欣赏此人的简历，而且直觉告诉他这也是一个变种人，因此谨慎起见，将面试地点定在了家中，以免在学校里暴露他们的能力。

年轻人有些拘谨地握住了Charles伸出的手，“您、您好，Xavier教授，我就是前天跟您打过电话的Hank。”

Charles对他露出一个安抚的笑容，“别紧张，Hank。我还要和你道个歉，今天回来的路上出了点事故耽搁了，让你久等了。”

他拍拍Hank的肩膀，示意他跟自己走进书房。Charles扶门等年轻人进去之后，便侧身拦住了试图也来凑热闹的Raven，“好姑娘，我们要谈点学术上的事情，你会觉得无聊的。我包里有你最爱吃的曲奇，你先拿去吃吧。”

金发的女孩眼睛滴溜地转了几圈，这才冲Charles吐了吐舌头，离开了书房门口。Charles笑着叹了口气，在她身后关好门，才走向等在书房里的Hank。

年轻人似乎放松了不少，一谈起学术问题，也没有了先前的拘谨。Charles一边听他讲述着这几年的科研方向，一边悄悄将手指放在了太阳穴，探进了他的意识中。

果然不出他所料，Hank也是个变种人。

年轻人终于讲完了，Charles给他面前的杯子中添了些茶，斟酌着开口：

“Hank，我们都知道变异是真实存在的，我知道你也拥有变种能力，其实我也一样。”面前的年轻人似乎有些慌张，Charles拍了拍他的胳膊，继续道，“别怕，我的能力是读取其他人的意识，所以才能确定你也是变种人。但是你不用担心，我并不会随意窥探别人的隐私。”

为了让对方相信自己的能力，Charles抬起手放在了年轻人的额角，在对方的脑海中投射出一句话：

“别怕，我们是一样的。”

Hank被自己脑海中突如其来的声音惊了一下，但毕竟这几年的科研经历还是让他拥有了面对未知事物的冷静，他很快就平静下来。

“对不起，我只是没想到……”

Charles面带笑容，目光真诚地看着他，“没关系的，很多和我们一样的人都并不知晓彼此的存在。所以，我除了在学校做表面上的基因研究工作，其实也希望能够帮助到那些和我们一样、但却身陷泥淖的人。不知道你是否愿意帮助我呢？”

年轻人对上了他的视线，看到他目光中的坚定与期待，郑重地点了点头。

两人又谈了一会儿，Charles也愈发欣赏这个看起来有些内向的年轻人了。直到书房的挂钟敲响，他们才意识到已经很晚了，Charles送Hank走到门廊，最后向他简单交代了一番明天入职的注意事项。

这时，Hank的目光落在Charles身后，神色突然又有些羞赧。Charles向后一瞥，露出一个了然的微笑。Raven靠在玄关柜上，手中拿着一袋曲奇，饶有兴致地看着他们，发现了Hank的目光之后，还冲他扬了扬头。

年轻人匆匆向两人道了别，离开了宅子，即使在夜色里，也能看到他发红的耳根。

Charles关上门，从走到他身边的Raven手中抢了两块曲奇，还没吃完就口齿不清地说：

“他对你有意思。”

Raven翻了个白眼，“我以为你对自己的变种能力还是有一点底线的，没想到现在你还是用来窥探别人的情感隐私了啊，我的好哥哥。”

Charles用还沾着曲奇碎屑的手胡乱揉了揉Raven的一头金发，在对方的抗议声中走上楼梯，边走边道：

“感情上的事情，即使没有读心能力，我也是能够察觉到的。”

Raven在他身后嘀咕了几句，他并没有听清，但也没往心里去。只不过当晚入睡之前，突然又想起最后和她说的那句话，脑中闪过了一个在昏暗灯光下沉睡的侧颜。

为什么他没有抹去那个男人今天傍晚和自己相遇的记忆？大概只有天知道了。

***

Erik根本就不知道自己是怎么睡着的，醒来的时候已经是凌晨，长沙发上早就没有了温度，那个青年大概已经离开多时了。

他搓了搓脸，又揉了揉睡得有些发酸的脖子，身上盖着的衣物滑落到了膝头，他才发现那是先前盖在青年身上的大衣。

刚刚还有些灰暗的心情似乎好了一些，他起身将大衣挂在衣架上，又顺手从酒柜里拿了瓶红酒给自己倒了一杯。

他总觉得那个青年醒来时又有什么地方不一样了。

尽管不知为何自己连招呼都没来得及打就睡着了，但青年的神情和目光却依旧清晰地烙在脑海中。那种沉静清明的神态与先前孩子气的模样完全不同，但毕竟时间太短，Erik怀疑那只是自己看走了眼，有又或者其实只是一场梦境。

回到房间里躺下，他再一次陷入睡梦中。这一次，梦中出现的还是那张看起来过于年轻的脸。

***

三天过去了，Erik多次尝试联系自己的老情人们，然而每一次面对着那些曾经能点燃他欲望的身体，他却再也没了兴致。

整整十天，这是自从他发现自己的性瘾之后最长的一段没有床伴的时间，然而每天晚上那具柔软白皙的身体却还是会准时进入他的梦境之中。

这简直像是某种诅咒。

草草纾解完清晨的欲望，他看着镜子里自己眼下的阴影，心情有些糟糕。

光着身子走进厨房，他才发现家中的食物已经被自己消耗干净了。这几年他也渐渐从以前那种什么活都接的雇佣兵状态脱身，所以才能在这里安顿下来，还给自己搞了一套小公寓。尽管如此，他的生活依然不算规律，消沉的日子经常就靠着家里存着的方便食品度日。

他拉开百叶窗的一角，看着窗外的阳光叹了口气，但还是无奈地穿上衣服出门。

尽管是周末，但这个时间点超市里人并不多，大概城市里的人还是都习惯在周末的清晨多休息一会儿吧。

Erik在方便食品区抓了不少吃的，犹豫了片刻，还是走向了蔬果区。

他怎么也没有想到，会在这里再见到那个日思夜想的身影。

青年一手推着已经装得半满的推车，一手拿着一张清单，在牛奶货架前细细端详着盒子上的营养成分表和保质日期。

他今天戴了一副黑框眼镜，一身休闲服没有一丝褶皱，头发也打理得一丝不苟，简直不像是来购物、反倒像是来做什么严谨科研的。

视线向下看去，Erik惊讶地发现，他的手推车里的东西排得整整齐齐，甚至比货架上的商品还要有序。

像是察觉到了他的目光，青年抬起头循着目光看了过来。既然被发现了，Erik便迎了上去，尽管他对勾搭人很有一套，但是在超市里还真是头一遭。

“咳……你好，又见面了。”

就当他期待着对方露出那种令他朝思暮想的笑容时，青年的脸上却出现了一丝不解的神色。

“不好意思，我们……认识吗？”

——————————

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

***

Erik简直觉得这个人是在耍自己了。

他居然装作不认识自己？Erik向来对自己的外表和床上功夫还是非常自信的，以前的老情人们见到自己从来都只有热情地扑上来，他还从来没见过这种直接假装无事发生过的人。

诧异之余，他却隐约觉得对方不像是装出来的。

青年看起来有些陌生，那种有些拘谨、紧张的神情他还从未见过。此外，他今天整个人的状态都与之前不同，休闲衬衣的每一颗扣子都紧紧扣好，下摆也扎进了深灰色的裤子中，折至手肘的衣袖也十分平整，一看就是精心折好熨烫过的。

Erik突然想起第一次在酒吧见面的时候，青年周围的人们都叫他“教授”，难道这个人真的是个大学教授，现在才是他平时正常的状态？

他的思绪漫无目的地飘远，忘了回答对方先前的疑问，这似乎让青年看起来更加警惕了，推了推眼镜架，再次开口：

“先生？请问您有什么事？”

收敛了思绪，摆出一个得体的笑容，Erik正准备好好自我介绍一番，却突然感觉到了一丝危险的气息。

这些天他一直能感受到有人在暗处监视着自己，毕竟从前算是个什么脏活都敢接的人，有人想要买他的性命也不是什么新鲜事。Erik原本打算按兵不动，待对方露出马甲再将其抓住，顺便搞清楚其背后的势力，可没想到这个一直在暗处的人居然在选在了这样一个时刻动手。

来不及多做思索，他下意识就要将青年挡在身后，然而青年却像是本能地抗拒与他肢体接触一样，避开了他伸过去的手臂。

电光石火之间，隔着几排货架飞射而来的微型注射器插在了青年的颈侧。

***

待Erik拔下注射器，里面的药水已经所剩无几。他心下一凛，正欲将那个躲在暗处的人抓回来拷问，却发现对方趁着他上前拔取注射器、注意力分散的时候逃之夭夭了。

Erik强压着怒火，就连手中的注射器都像是在嘲笑他“关心则乱”。还没等他搞清楚药水的成分，一旁的青年身子就已经软了下去。Erik这次没给他躲开的机会，结实有力的手臂就将人拦腰抱了起来。

然而，即使是在浑身脱力的情况下，青年似乎还是非常抗拒肢体的接触。Erik想起方才他想将对方护在身后时，似乎他也是一副惊慌的样子。

这又算是怎么回事？明明都已经“深入”了解过对方了，怎么现在连一点点触碰都如此的抵抗？

Erik摇了摇头，收起自己脑海中糟糕的双关语，抱着已经不再挣扎、但身体却开始发热的青年疾步走向超市的出口。

***

所幸Erik以前居无定所四处漂泊，出门一定将要重要证件装在身上的习惯至今也没有丢掉，虽然他一副凶神恶煞的样子，但在走出超市时亮了亮自己的警官证（当然是伪造的），便也没有受到保全的阻拦。

医院是不可能去了，Erik此刻只是万分庆幸这间超市就在自己公寓楼的对面，几分钟后，身体高热的青年已经再一次躺在了他家的沙发上。

Erik一手解着青年的衬衣扣子，一手摸出手机拨出了几个电话。

决定在此定居的时候，Erik就将附近的地下人脉都打点了一遍，想查出方才是什么人下的手对他而言并非难事。但因为担心青年的生命安全，为了保险起见，他还是打算找几个可靠的人先研究一下注射器中的药水。

沙发上的青年尽管已经意识不清，但那种抗拒触碰的本能似乎还在支配着他的行动，Erik几通电话打完了，也还是没有解完他的扣子。Erik叹了口气，将手机丢到一旁，准备直接撕开对方的衣服。

当然，他并不是那种会在对方可能有生命危险的时候还打算强上的混蛋，只是青年现在的体温已经有些危险了，那一身包裹得严严实实的衣服必须脱下来散热。

然而这时玄关处却传来一声轻响，像是空气爆破的声音。

***

Azazel出现在公寓里的时候，看到的就是Erik两手扒着一个脸色潮红的青年的衣领，像是要上演什么霸王硬上弓的戏码。

饶是他刚才已经在电话里得知了事情的原委，此刻联想到Erik平日里的那些风流传闻，还是不免想对眼前的画面调侃几句。

然而，他还没来得及开口，就被Erik飞来的眼刀噎了回去。

皮肤猩红的变种人耸了耸肩，毫不介意地晃着尾巴走向了还站在沙发边的男人，接过了那个用过的微型注射器。正准备直接原地转移，男人却开口叫住了他：

“还有，送完注射器之后，你去对面的超市帮我把他落在那的手推车里的东西送过来——不，别送到公寓里了，放在我地下室的车里吧。”

Azazel忍住了调侃的冲动，意味深长让视线在二人之间徘徊了几次，才终于在Erik揍他之前闪人了。

待那个红色的身影从公寓里消失，Erik才揉了揉太阳穴，俯身一把撕开了青年的衣服。

Erik可不仅仅是因为不想让Azazel看见这个青年这副模样才不让他将东西送到家里来的，他这么安排，更是因为担心即使这次又能化险为夷，对方也会趁自己不注意悄悄溜走。毕竟经历了上次毫无进展便莫名结束的“重逢”之后，他确定对方有能力从自己眼皮子底下跑掉，尽管他还不确定那是否是某种变种能力。

因此，他就留了这么一手，暂时将对方的东西偷偷留下，日后也多了一个能直接登门拜访的机会。反正方才在电话里他也已经交代让人查清楚青年的身份了，到时自然也会搞到他的地址。

滚烫的皮肤终于暴露在空气中，青年也似乎没有方才那么狂躁，但是口中却开始发出阵阵低吟。

本来今天早上Erik就没有好好纾解自己的欲望，先前不过是因为紧张青年的安危而一直没有想那方面的事，此刻听见这个夜夜出现在自己梦里的声音，不由得一个激灵，胯下的欲望也隐隐有了抬头的趋势。

然而青年却对这个近在咫尺的潜在威胁一无所知，甚至低吟还带上了些哭腔，双手无意识地向自己的裤子伸去，急切地想要将它解开，全然没有了之前Erik脱他衣服时坚定反抗的样子。一双清澈的眸子也蒙上了一层雾气，目光涣散，原本梳得一丝不苟的头发也早就乱了，透着一种勾起人凌虐欲望的诱惑力。

Erik喉咙一紧，下身也一阵紧绷，但是心情却反倒没有先前那么紧张了。

从眼前的情况看，青年八成中的是催情的药物。但问题是，什么人会想要给他下催情药物？

正想着，被他丢在茶几上的手机发出了提示音，Azazel和他手下的人效率还是非常高的，这么一会儿的功夫，已经把事情都办妥了。

一目十行地浏览着信息，正如他所猜想的那样，注射器里装的就是催情药物，但这幕后主使却让他忍不住骂了句脏话——那是上周末被他叫到家里的一个女人，那天他因为提不起兴致而将她打发走了，却没想到对方居然如此记恨，竟想用这种方式来报复。

之前的几天对方之所以迟迟不动手，就是因为女人交代过要在看到Erik有新欢之后才能行动。然而，看起来她似乎开价不够，她雇佣的人不愿长期盯梢等到他有新欢为止，今天早上在超市见到Erik和这个青年搭话后，就直接下手了。

至于那催情的药物，倒是有点来头，那个女人从黑市上搞到的东西自然不是什么普通药物，根据Azazel发来的资料，它根本就没有解药，一旦注射，就必须与人交合，直至身上的高热散去，否则这种发热便不会停止，造成脑损伤甚至死亡。

Erik眼皮跳了跳，再一次对这个女人报仇的思路感到匪夷所思，手指继续向下翻，却看到了一个有些眼熟的姓氏。

Xavier，这应该是个无人不知的家族了，如今是由这家的兄妹俩掌握着庞大的家产，不过二人平时行事低调，哥哥最近倒是刚刚成为了一名大学教授。

信息的最后，Azazel还多事地留了一句：东西已经给你放在车里了，你就好好享受这个大学教授兼超级富豪的滋味吧，哈哈哈。

Erik低头看着还在扭动着的青年，脸色有些阴沉。

Charles Xavier是吗？之前还骗他说叫做Hedwig？然后还翻脸不认人？明明看起来是个正人君子，真是想不到啊……

不论如何，也还是要先将他中的催情药解了再说。然而手指刚刚碰上青年的裤链，却停下了。

Erik的确有过许多床伴，但他向来都有一条原则：绝不强上。

此刻这个Charles分明就是意识不清，尽管在药物的作用下应该不会抵抗他，但先前他确实是抗拒自己的触碰的。

就在Erik难得临阵刹车、陷入天人交战之时，青年发烫的手掌附上了他的手臂。

Erik一抬眼，对上了那双已经失了焦的水蓝色眼睛：

“帮帮我，求你了……”

他不再犹豫，扒下了那条碍事的裤子。

——————————

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

***

情欲的泪水在眼前迷上了一层雾气，Dennis眼中的一切都朦胧而不真实，她恍然觉得自己如同穿梭在迷雾层层的森林之间，但身上难耐的燥热却拉回了他随雾气四散的思绪。

他知道有人扒开了他的衣服。

不知为何，他就像是没有了强迫症一样，对那件被撕成两半、在冰冷的地板上寿终正寝的衬衫毫不在意。而平时向来厌恶与人产生任何肢体接触的他，此刻居然渴求着面前男人的触碰。

男人的手有些冰凉，不知为何让他想到了金属。

那种冷硬的、充满线条与力量感的自然元素。

模糊之间他似乎感受到还有一个人出现在了这间房子内，但很快又离开了。他任由男人脱下自己的裤子，有着金属搭扣的腰带像是产生了自我意识一般，漂浮着系紧了他的双手。

这果然是梦境吧。不然他怎么会无缘无故如此燥热难耐？不然他的腰带怎么会像是被施了法术一样缠上自己的手腕？不然，他又怎么可能放任这个陌生男人脱下自己的衣服，还任由他的手在自己身上游走？

在一波又一波的高热中，Dennis的胡思乱想也一刻不停。

直到后方传来一丝凉意。

他被那陌生的触感和温度激得恢复了些神志，然而还未待他搞清楚发生了什么，男人的吻便落了下来。

这是他有记忆以来第一次与人唇齿相接。

这当然是第一次。

洁癖和强迫症让他从来没有机会、更没有意图想要尝试这样的事情。那种病菌连着体液一起交换的行为实在是让他反胃，因此他也从未为此感到缺憾。

不，应该说他“过去”从未为此感到缺憾。因为此时此刻当面前的男人撬开他的牙关、在他的口中探索每一寸肌肤时，他的的确确为过去自己不曾有过这样的体验而感到遗憾了。

这个吻夺去了他全部的判断力，甚至对男人手指的悄然入侵也仿佛一无所知，还是体内突然迸发出的那阵酥麻才让他意识到身后的异状。

他不知为何有些想逃，却被男人空出来的那只手紧紧扣住下颌，将他带入一个更深的吻中。

直到被那粗长的物什贯穿，Dennis在眼眶中积攒依旧的泪水终于落了下来。一方面是因为那混杂着疼痛的陌生愉悦，一方面则是因为，他今天接触到的新鲜事物实在是已经太多了。

他下意识地举起还被绑在一起的手臂，环住了上方的男人，似乎对方稍低的体温也能将自己快要因超负荷运转而燃烧起来的大脑也降下些温度。然而，他这主动的姿态却只是换来了男人更加猛烈的进攻。

他此刻忽然觉得自己又并非置身在层层叠叠的深林之中，而是在雾气弥漫的大洋深处。他就像一艘破败的小舟，随着男人的动作浮沉着，任由一波又一波情欲的浪花将自己裹挟。

而他的所有意识，也随着如花火般绽放的快感，渐渐消散在这蒙蒙雾气之中……

***

Erik还从来没有过这样的体验。

也是，毕竟他那仅剩的一点道德感让他从来不会与被下了药、失去清醒神志的人搞到一起，因此他也从来不曾有过如此火热而狂乱的体验。

青年身上的热度几乎要夺走他全部的理智，他积压已久的欲望在此刻爆发成无度的索求，他一时间甚至有些分不清楚，究竟他们哪一个才是被下了药的那个。

青年先前所有的抗拒和仓皇此刻都化成了温顺与臣服，在欲望的驱使下雌伏于他的身下。Erik心中莫名升起一种野兽般原始的征服感，越发凶狠地挺进、开垦着青年后方的禁地。

他记不清自己在青年的体内释放了多少次，两人的交合处早已因高频率的摩擦而泛起淫靡的泡沫。他甚至有些恶趣味地想着，或许自己在他体内的释放也是一种很好的“降温”方式。

青年尽管一开始还有些青涩，但很快便跟上了他的节奏。不知是药物的作用亦或是他天赋异禀，居然在两人长时间的拉锯战中没有昏迷过去。

Erik已无暇思索太多，任由欲念将自己吞噬。

身下青年高热的体温像是要将他烫伤，而那灼热的内壁紧紧吸吮着他，像是个浸满淫药的魔窟，从四面八方瓦解着他的心神。

直到夜色笼罩，昏暗的房间里这场荒淫的性事才终于接近尾声。

青年似乎终于体力不支，合上了双眼。

Erik再三确认了青年身上的热度已经退去，同样疲惫不堪的他原本打算草草清洁一番了事，但转念想起今天早上在超市见到青年那种近乎神经质的、一丝不苟的整洁状态，还是仔仔细细地为对方做了清洁，还将床上的被褥换成了昨天刚从干洗店送回来的一套，才将人放到了床上。

***

醒来的时候，Dennis足足花了两分钟才终于意识到发生了什么。

他看着自己布满片片青红的身体，一时间太多的情绪掠过脑海，匆匆抓住一个念头，居然是为Charles没有回到“灯光下”掌管身体而感到惊讶。

他实在是不知道应该如何处理眼前的情况，幸好身边的陌生男子还未醒来，不至于让场面变得更加尴尬。

尽管明知这个和自己翻云覆雨一整日的男人八成是不会细致体贴到整理好自己的东西，但Dennis还是下意识地伸手去找眼镜。让他意外的是，他一伸手就在床头柜上找到了自己的眼镜。

戴好眼镜，Dennis从醒来到现在一直紧绷着的神经才稍稍舒缓了些，至少现在他周遭有了些熟悉的物件。

他小心地呼吸着，敏感的鼻腔谨慎地辨认着屋内的气味分子，然而却对那昭示着一场激烈情事的陌生味道一筹莫展。

但不知为何，他似乎对这味道并不反感。

身下的布料柔软干净，而且至少是六十支的缎纹棉布，隐约可以嗅到的柔顺剂芳香让他对床榻的卫生程度更放心了些，看起来男人在生活上还算是个讲究的人。

目光回到自己还一丝不挂的身体上，白天发生的一幕幕都如同电影回放般重新涌入他的脑海。Dennis的脸色僵住了，他试探地挪动着酸痛的双腿，却意外地发现身后并没有预料之中的秽物流出，也没有过于强烈的撕裂感。

他下意识回头看去，男人仍静静地躺着，睫毛在眼下打出一片阴影，让他的轮廓也柔和了些许，也让Dennis全然忘记了清晨相见时自己对他的警惕和防备。

***

Dennis披着一身夜色离开了公寓，身上穿着的也与早上的装扮完全不同，一向不喜与人有任何直接或间接接触的他竟因这身衣服上留下的味道产生了一种莫名的安心。

他甚至都快要以为这场意外要治好他的强迫症和洁癖了。

如果他没有在临走前忍不住将公寓里里外外收拾了一遍、还把自己已经一团糟的衣服丢进了楼下垃圾桶的话。

他有些茫然地看向楼上那个亮着微光的窗台，裹了裹身上大了一号的外套，向自己的——不，向Charles的家走去。

今天他实在经历了太多意外，是时候让Charles重新掌管身体了。

***

第二天清晨醒来的时候，如果不是腰部隐隐的酸痛提醒着他昨天的那场马拉松式性事并非梦境，Erik简直要怀疑他带回来的是个什么魔法家政仙子，老天，那都是多少年前母亲哄自己睡觉的时候讲的童话故事了。

整个公寓里一尘不染，尽管绝大多数东西都看似原封不动地被放在原处，但那锃亮的灯罩、折痕均匀而分毫不差的窗帘、床头柜上家具T恤如流水线上生产出来的整齐状态，都在告诉Erik：有人替他整理了房间。

他如游魂一般地走进浴室，毫不意外地发现就连漱口杯底部的水渍都被清理得干干净净。

那个青年果然是有某种强迫性的精神障碍啊。

Erik叹了口气，有些不忍破坏这种艺术品似的干净，摇摇头走出浴室。门口地上散开的报纸卷让他意识到青年大概确实很早就离开了，否则以他那种神经质的洁癖程度，不可能任由早晨送来的报纸就这么摊在地上。

他一把抄起报纸，烦躁地走向屋内。都已经睡过两次了，他却对这个青年并没有丝毫更进一步的认识，反而只是觉得对方愈发神秘了。

更让人觉得匪夷所思的是，先前他还可以把青年几次三番的性情大变理解为自己的过度解读，但这次实在是说不通了。

这次的青年展现出的这种强迫性本能此前从未出现过，而且昨天早上刚见面的时候他也的确表现出了一种陌生感。

Erik揉了揉眼睛，目光被手中的报纸吸引了过去：

“今日头条：超能力双胞胎姐弟引骚乱，二人至今仍在逃”。

脑中灵光一闪，Erik又有了一个想法。

或许，他遇到的是双胞胎，不，甚至是多胞胎？

——————————

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于本章情节的一些解释：  
1\. 因为考虑到Dennis的性格应该不会允许自己和“未经消毒的野生男子”滚床单，所以才搞了这么一个愚蠢的药物设定（简而言之就是作者笔力不够，请见谅！）  
2\. 为什么这次Dennis还是比Erik早醒来？是因为Dennis这种性格应该是非常认床的，能在Erik那里睡着不过是因为过于疲惫，但精神稍微恢复之后就立刻开始认床并醒过来了。（并不是因为Erik不行了！有这种想法的怕是要被老万抡着金门大桥追着打哦！）  
3\. 报纸上的双胞胎姐弟说的的确是红银姐弟，之后是否会出场取决于作者的肝和肾的状态orz


	7. Chapter 7

***

Charles在熟悉的“房间”里醒来，身边是脸色紧绷的Dennis，看青年脸色不佳，坐在椅子上的姿势也有些别扭，心下便大概有了猜测。

Dennis犹豫着要开口，刚刚吐出一句“Charles，我——” 便被Charles抬手拦住，将坐在一旁一脸好奇的Hedwig支开，才示意他继续。

其他人都还在沉睡的状态，静静呆在自己的“位置”里。此刻“房间”里只剩下他们二人，Dennis也终于不再顾忌，将白天发生的事情悉数说给了他。

Charles并未表现得太过意外，也没有责备他的意思，这让Dennis不由地松了一口气——毕竟今天这种被注射催情药剂的意外，如果自己当时能想办法让Charles回到灯光下，也许可以将事情处理得更好。

然而不知怎么地，一想到自己也许可能和那个冷酷高大的男人不产生任何交集，反倒有些烦躁了起来。

Charles看出青年仍然有些低落的情绪，习惯性地关切了几句：

“Dennis，你还好吗？你......如果非常不愿意保留今天的记忆，我可以帮你抹去。”

这是Charles和其他人格很早就达成的协定，如同他和Raven之间的承诺，他不会主动探索或篡改其他人格的意识和记忆，除非这具身体的生命受到了威胁，这也是一直以来他能够在所有人个当中占据主导地位的原因之一——他对每个人格都表现出了足够的尊重与真诚。

闻言，青年猛地抬起了头，双手也无意识地搅动着，那种机械的强迫性动作将他内心的纷乱暴露无遗。

“我——”

***

Charles穿过“灯光”回到现实世界之后，脑中仍不停地闪过方才Dennis张皇无措的神情。

最终，在长达五分钟的沉默后，Charles并未抹去他的记忆，只是在离开“房间”前深深看了一脸倦色、回到自己“位置”上休息的青年一眼。

尽管Charles这些年从未对谁心动，但看着Raven在情场里浮浮沉沉好几次，也知道情起心动是个怎么一回事。

方才Dennis的表情和自家妹妹坠入爱河时的表情简直如出一辙，Charles揉了揉眉心，拿起书桌上早已凉掉的水杯灌了几口，才终于压下了复杂的情绪。

书房的门被敲响了，一个金发雪肤的姑娘将头探了进来。

“Charles，明天又到一号了，别忘了要去银行。”

见屋里的人没什么反应，Raven啧了一声，“我亲爱的Xavier教授，你是不是做学术研究把自己搞傻了？明天月初，要去银行处理那一堆破纸。对了，家里的司机在休假，我帮你安排了临时司机兼保镖，明天一早会来接你。”

见Charles终于回过神来一般点了点头，Raven才满意地露出了一个笑容，向他道了晚安。

仍沉浸在自己思绪里的Charles并未注意到，妹妹在阖上房门时向自己书桌角落那一叠草稿纸上若有若无的一瞥。

***

幸而第二天学校里没有他的课，Charles给Hank打了个电话，交代了一下自己明天不在学校时实验室里的工作应该怎么进行。

尽管Xavier家兄妹二人都并无经商赚钱的念头，但毕竟家族资产摆在那里，总需要他们做继承人的去处理。

Charles将一半的资产放在银行里运作着，剩下的资产一部分用于他那些不能向学校申请资金的“科研项目”上，一部分则拿出去做慈善了。

Charles一直坚持每个月要去银行查一次账——虽说他不懂金融理财，但“房间”里的另一个人格Arthur可是个货真价实的“金融精英”，能够在这种场合下作出合适的反应，确保家里的资产不被银行里那群眼冒精光的人榨干。

起先Raven还并不能理解为什么他不直接在面见银行经理时用读心能力“现场测谎”，直到后来在报纸上看到关于“Xavier家继承人展露金融头脑，逆市操盘令人惊叹”的报道，才大概猜出了Charles的用心。

的确，Charles自己可以用变种能力轻易得到一手金融资讯，但毕竟他并非真的拥有这方面的才能，一旦在什么公开场合被人问住了，十有八九会露馅。让Arthur出马，确实更加稳妥，而且无形中也能让他们这两个年轻的继承人在这个圈子里站稳脚跟。

***

Charles几乎一整天都没有在“灯光”下，此刻倒并不觉得疲惫，他拉开台灯，打开桌前的文件夹，准备再研究一下后天就要进行的主脑实验。

还没看两行，他的目光就被桌角的一叠草稿纸吸引了——最上面的那张纸的一角赫然写着一个名字：

Erik Lehnsherr.

他又想起了今晚Dennis的表情，还有之前Barry第一次遇见这个叫Erik的男人并发生了那种荒唐事之后的反应——

Charles简直要怀疑这个男人是不是专门对他们这种搞艺术的青年有特别的吸引力，一个画家、一个设计师，这次看来是都栽了。

他确实有必要尽快以自己的身份找这个男人聊聊了，当然，他才不会承认自己内心深处对此产生了某种难以名状的期待。

***

第二天早上，Xavier家大宅二楼尽头那间主卧床上的人睁开眼睛，就已经是一个叫做Arthur的人——前一天晚上Charles回到“房间”后交代过他今天要去银行，今早便直接让他走进“灯光”里了。

他打开衣帽间，熟门熟路地抽出第四格柜子，拿出一套早早准备在那里的正装。Raven第一次见到他的全套行头的时候还表示过震惊——这年头，还对袖箍、吊带袜情有独钟，并且不论寒暑坚持三件套的男人可真的是稀有动物。

但Arthur并不在意，整齐严谨的着装对他而言是必不可少的。他理了理领带夹，又调整了一下袖口，才满意地拎起公文包走出房门。

Raven今天倒是难得早起，坐在餐厅冲他吹了声口哨——自从她发现Arthur这个人格某种“古板而可爱”的特质之后，就很喜欢调戏他。

女孩目不转睛地盯着Arthur吃完早餐，看对方缓缓喝完杯中最后一口咖啡，才开口道：

“不知道Charles跟你说了没有，家里的司机休假去了，我帮你安排了临时的司机，还兼任保镖，这会儿应该已经在门口等你了。”

Arthur不疑有他，点了点头，拿起方巾轻轻擦了擦嘴便起身出门，大门阖上时身后那一声雀跃的“Bye-bye，玩得开心！”却让他有种诡异的感觉。

他摇了摇头，只当是小姑娘又拿自己开什么玩笑了，便抬腿走向门口的黑色轿车。

***

“你好，我是Charles Xavier，我们可以出发了。”

这是Erik与那个青年再次重逢后听到第一句话。

他看着后视镜里那个衣冠楚楚的年轻男人，一口气没顺上来，“嘶”了一声，硬生生将一句脏话憋了回去。

不知怎么地，他就是不太想在这个人面前说脏话。

他意识到自己似乎已经完全接受了对方“重逢必成陌生人”的模式，透着后视镜愣愣地看着青年，感觉那人似乎又有什么地方与先前不同了：

的确，他的着装打扮似乎精致许多，但Erik所说的那种不同更多的是一种感觉，带着一种陌生又熟悉的吸引。

Arthur见车子一直没有发动，这才抬眼对上了后视镜里的目光，清冷的声线再次响起：

“先生，有什么问题吗？”

Erik从那一双金边眼镜也无法掩盖的清澈眸子里回过神来，讪笑两声发动了车辆，“没事没事，您可以叫我Erik。”

Arthur点点头，便不再说话。

Erik暗自腹诽：这种时候不是应该回一句“你可以叫我Charles”吗？这个人怎么这么冷淡？倒真是勾起他的兴趣了。

他可是费了不少功夫，才将自己伪装成一个普通人来这儿做临时司机，还顺便兼任保镖，就是为了能够接近这个叫Charles Xavier的人，他实在太好奇这个人为什么“一人千面”了。而且，他隐隐觉得这人和自己一样，都不是真正的“普通人”。

后视镜里，青年线条柔和的侧脸镀上一层晨光，长长的睫毛在眼线投下一小片阴影，Erik也不知道脑子里哪根筋搭错了，突然就想到一个问题：这么长的睫毛还戴眼镜，会不会扫到镜片？

早上市中心的车河川流不息，Erik一心多用，关注着路况的同时，还不停地偷看着坐在后座的青年。

***

后排的Arthur虽然闭着眼睛假寐，却仍能感受到透过后视镜传来的灼热目光。他一向是不喜欢被人盯着看的，但不知为什么，却对这个叫Erik的人并不反感，甚至还生出一种热意，让他有些慌乱。

幸而很快到达了目的地，前座的男人尽职尽责地下车为他拉开了车门，然而方才在车上被那到目光搞得心烦意乱的Arthur没注意脚下的石阶，踏出车门的脚步一下子踩空了。

眼看就要失去平衡摔倒在地，腰上却突然被一个有力的手臂环住，稳稳地撑住了他的身体。

他惊慌地扭头，正对上一张带笑的面容，那个名叫Erik的男人借着两人身体紧挨着的机会，凑到他耳边轻声说道：

“您可要当心啊，Xavier先生。”

看着怀中人腾地变红的耳尖，临时司机心情异常舒畅，今天果然适合出门工作，他真该好好感谢那个只看了一眼他的简历就决定雇佣他的女孩，是叫Raven吧？

—————————— 

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

***

Erik继续扮演着尽职尽责的司机角色，跟在Charles身后半步的距离，不多不少。

前面那人笔挺的脊背和平稳的脚步看起来一切如常，只有耳尖尚未消退的一抹红泄露了他对方才“亲密接触”的慌张。

从侧后方看去，那条精致的细金眼镜链随着主人的步调轻轻晃动着，一晃一摆，让Erik的心越发痒了起来。

然而Erik还没来得及再试探一下对方的红线，银行经理就满脸堆笑地迎了上来，Charles倒维持着那副梳理冷淡的样子，冲人点了点头，连寒暄都省了。

Erik作为贵宾的随行人员，被安排在了中央银行的贵宾接待室，柔软的沙发和温度刚刚好的茶点也并未让他放松下来。一双修长的腿状似随意地蹬在茶几上，西裤却掩盖不住其蕴含的力量。

像一头猎豹。

他紧盯着那扇雕花的木门，脑中不可抑制地想象着那人——此刻他大概也是游刃有余地处理着商业事务，一副精英模样一定能在他身上再烧一把火。

身下的变化让他思绪一顿。

火既然已经烧起来了，自然还是要先想办法灭掉。幸好休息室中并无旁人，他走向左侧几丛东方植物掩藏着的洗手间，倒也没费心锁门——毕竟这间屋子轻易不会有人进来。

隔间还算宽敞，他虚靠在门板上，手指轻车熟路地解开了皮带和拉链，向内探去。

套弄了一阵，那团火却丝毫没有减退，Erik有些烦躁地将头轻轻磕上背后的门板，却突然听到门外的一声轻响。

是转动门把手的声音——有人进来了。

Erik也顾不上还未发泄的欲望，抽了一张湿巾擦了擦手，悄悄整理好衣物，警惕地靠上门板，关注着门外的动向。

来者锁上洗手间的外门之后似乎就没了动作，只有一阵非常轻微的布料的窸窣声，这让Erik更加戒备。就在他忍不住想要破门而出、与来者正面对抗时，门外传来了一声压抑的闷哼。

Erik呼吸一滞——那是Charles的声音。

隔间的门被猛地拉开，Erik这才看到Charles的状态并不好。

不，应该说是很糟糕。

青年再没了来时的冷淡模样，像只受伤的小动物一样蜷缩在角落里。方才Erik在隔间内听到的布料声大概就是他顺着墙滑落在地上时衣物摩擦出的声音。

还未靠近，Erik便感觉到他在发抖，一双原本柔软白净的手插在发丝间，用力到指节都有些发白，那副眼镜也歪歪斜斜地挂在鼻梁上，细链随着他的身体颤动着。

他大概是难受极了，甚至完全没有察觉到Erik的靠近。

Erik想到对方可能也是个变种人，一时拿不准是否应该贸然扶起他，但Charles下一声带着哭腔的低吟让他瞬间抛下了顾虑，迅速伸手锁上了洗手间的外门，便蹲下身去扶住了青年的肩膀。

“怎么回事？”

青年仿佛终于意识到有人在旁边，抬眸看向了声音的来源，眼神让Erik心下一紧——

他从来没有看到过什么人有那样的眼神，至少不是活人。

那眼神实在太空洞了，若非Erik是个坚定的无神论者，他甚至要怀疑Charles的灵魂被什么东西摄了去。

幸好那空洞的目光片刻就重新找回了焦距，Charles手上仍用力按压、撕扯着那头十几分钟前还一丝不苟的金发。

没等来回答，Erik试图先解决一下“物理层面”的问题，抬手想将Charles的手从他可怜的脑袋上挪开，然而头发和手指纠缠在一起，他怕强行拉开会让这个可怜的青年更痛，只能作罢。

Charles似乎恢复了些神志，然而痛苦却未减半分。他看向Erik的神情突然变得惊慌起来，音调也明显比清早同Erik说话时高了不少：

“怎么会是你——不、不可能的，Patricia说过她只玩一次，不会再那样做了的！”他挣扎着想要起身，但剧烈的头痛却只让他身体瘫软地倒在Erik的怀里。

Erik皱起了眉——这个Patricia又是谁？

还未开口询问，青年的目光瞬间又变回了方才那种空洞。Erik握着他肩膀的手下意识地攥得更紧了些，脑中飞快地权衡着要不要拿出口袋里的通讯器，将Azazel叫过来把他们接走。

然而Charles的眼神又很快恢复了清明，再次开口却是完全不同的语气：

“又是你？唔——”他咬牙闷哼了一声，身体也跟着蜷缩了起来，但Erik仍察觉到他下意识地躲开了自己的怀抱。

这样戒备的姿态让他一下子想起了一个人。

或者说，是面前这个人的某个身份。

青年的眼中又闪过一次空洞，继而再次恢复神智——

“你是谁？这是哪里？嘶——”

“我、我怎么会出来？头痛——”

“你好我是Orwell——”

“呵，又见面了，还以为酒吧那晚之后我们不会再见了呢——”

怀中的青年似乎在意识的边缘游离着，迅速于空洞和清明之间切换，口中毫无逻辑的话简直像是醉酒之人的呓语。

但Erik猛地就反应了过来。

不是什么双胞胎或者多胞胎，他从一开始就搞错了。

这分明就是同一个人，只不过是在这具身躯内有不同的灵魂。

先前所有的线索都串了起来：每次“重逢”时都对自己毫无印象，性格、装束也完全不同，甚至他怀疑年龄和性别也有差异……

那是因为他每次见到的都是不同的人格！

从那一阵看似神经错乱的呓语中，Erik断定至少还有一半的人格是自己没有接触过的。

不知道有没有机会跟每个人格都来一遍？

Erik玩味地想着，怀中猛地一坠，他才发现这人已经直接昏迷过去了。

他面色一沉，迅速检查了一遍，确认青年身上没有什么明显的外伤，才稍稍松了口气。然而眼下的情况并不容乐观，他不知道方才在会议室内发生了什么，才让怀里的人变成了现在这样。

洗手间的外门把手突然被拧动了，外面的人意识到门已经被锁上，才急促地排起了门板。来者的声音虽然隔着门板有些听不真切，但Erik还是辨认出他是方才那个笑得一脸谄媚的银行经理。

“Xavier先生，您是不是身体有些不舒服？我们可以帮您找医生过来。”

此时那人的语气却不再那么低声下气，反倒透露着一丝谨慎。Erik心下了然，怀里的人变成这样大概就是银行的人搞的鬼。

无暇思考太多，他沉声向门外应道：

“先生的确有些不适，劳烦您去叫个医生吧。”

确认门外的人离开了贵宾休息室，Erik飞快地通知了那个叫做Raven的女孩，又叫来Azazel，将自己和怀里的青年送回了Xavier家的宅子。

Raven正从外面赶回来，此时宅子里只剩下Erik和不省人事的Charles——被Erik当做传呼的士的Azazel刚刚将人送到就被赶走了，毕竟先前在银行发生的事情还需要有人去查清楚。

Erik抱着Charles走向客厅的沙发，青年的脑袋耷在了Erik的肩上，浅浅的呼吸落上他的脖颈，带着些不正常的热度，又勾起了Erik不合时宜的绮念。

不过，倒也不算完全“不合时宜”，毕竟他此时的确需要依靠这股欲望，来引出自己的变种能力。

将人轻轻放在沙发上，他伸出手，开始感知这栋建筑的钢筋脉络。

——————————

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

***

Xavier家的这栋宅子果然深藏不露，地下空间远远大于地上的部分，Erik正想下去一探究竟，客厅里就升起了一团熟悉的红色雾气。

Azazel的办事效率极高（当然办事手段有时也相当粗暴，Erik能从他外套上新染上的血迹看出来），他戏谑地冲着沙发的方向挑了挑眉，在收到Erik的威胁目光后才咂咂嘴，说起了自己的发现。

***

被Azazel找到的时候，那个银行经理正焦急地按着电话，他大概是被这个突然出现的红肤男子吓破了胆，Azazel没怎么动手，他就全都招了出来。

据此人所说，上个月他去银行总部开会，在晚餐时和坐在他旁边的人聊了几句，对方知道他这个片区有Xavier家族的“大生意”，言谈中无不透露羡慕之意。

两人聊得投机，后来都有些微醺，那人带着酒意对他神神秘秘地说：

“我要是你啊，就肯定想办法动一动这块肥田。”

没等他回答，那人又接着道：

“你知道那个叫地狱火的俱乐部吗？他们有些特殊渠道，我前段时间刚刚听说他们现在有一个精神控制的技术，据说控制人做一些简单的事情是没问题的。要是能弄来，用到你那个大客户身上……”

那人说着，似是醉得不行了，一头栽在餐桌上，没再回话。但银行经理却是记下了他的话，回去之后经人牵线，搭上了地狱火……

***

听到这里，Erik已经大概猜出后面发生了什么。所谓的精神控制技术不过是个幌子，地狱火财力雄厚，竟然还如此大费周折地对付这个Charles Xavier，那就一定不会是为了Xavier家的财富——

Erik侧身看向沙发上仍未醒来的青年：

“看来，他真的和我们一样。”

青年仿佛能够感应到他的注视，睫毛轻颤几下，像是要醒过来。

Azazel顺着他的目光也看到了即将转醒的青年，他不敢多留，向Erik交代了一声，说银行经理现在已经被抓回吉诺沙酒吧，便迅速消失在了空气中。

***

Charles从“房间”中恢复意识时，面上有些茫然。

房中央的“灯光”下空无一人，这不对劲。

今天应当是Arthur在“灯光”下的，然而Charles环顾一圈，却发现大家都坐在自己的位置上，失去了意识。

包括本应在银行处理财务问题的Arthur。

每个人似乎都睡得很沉，只有Hedwig看起来是浅眠的状态，不时发出几声梦呓。

Charles叹了口气，明白可能又发生了一些不令人愉快的事件，虽有些不忍，但还是走上前去，打算摇醒他。

在回到“灯光”下之前，他需要先尽可能搞清楚之前都发生过什么。

Hedwig被他轻轻一碰就惊醒了，下意识抱住了脑袋。直到他意识到自己已经身处“房间”中，才松了口气，扑到Charles的怀里。

Charles在心里暗暗感谢“房间”里的形态都是主观创造的，所以Hedwig还只不过是个孩童模样，他将这个还有些发抖的孩子抱在怀中坐下，轻拍着他的背，道：

“嘘——没事了，没事了……我在这里……”

也许是因为对Charles还是有种本能的信任和亲近，他很快就静了下来。

“Hedwig，能告诉我之前发生了什么吗？”

Hedwig低着头，又掰起了自己的手指，那是他在紧张的时候无意识的小动作，看得Charles心头一紧。

“唔……我也不是很清楚，我只知道那会儿大家都突然特别头痛，就好像、好像有人在脑袋里不停地敲钉子……”

“大家都是这样的反应？”Charles敏锐地察觉到了异常，通常来讲，外界的刺激只能对“灯光”下的人有作用，而不会对所有“房间”里的人同时产生影响。

“对！然后、然后大家就开始混乱，房间也——啊对！我觉得房间在晃！还有灯光！”

他说着猛地抬头看向“房间”中央的那束光，此时光线稳定，看不出丝毫异状。

“对！当时灯光也在晃！然后就、就让大家都被照到了！乱七八糟的！我、我——”

Hedwig有些语无伦次，Charles捏了捏他的手，与他额头相抵，默默地安抚着。

“我，我也被灯光照到了……”

Charles轻拍着他的背，继续问道，“那你在灯光下的时候，有注意到什么吗？”

Hedwig咬了咬下唇，“当时所有东西都好模糊，我觉得我好像被什么人抱着……啊！我见过那个人！”

Hedwig有些犹豫地看着Charles，最终还是继续了下去：“是我之前在中央车站见过的那个人！”

Charles一时没反应过来，愣了片刻，才将脑海中的线索串了起来——Hedwig所说的，应该就是那个叫Erik Lehnsherr的男人。

说不上为什么，他总觉得这个人是可以信任的，今天的意外应该同他并无关系。

Hedwig又努力回想了一会儿，也记不起更多的细节，而其他人也仍处在昏睡的状态，Charles明白自己必须先回到“灯光”下，去现实中才能搞清楚究竟发生了什么。

***

Charles睁开眼，对周围熟悉的环境有些诧异。在回到现实中之前，他预想过被人挟持在银行、被人带走去到什么隐蔽的地方，但实在没想到自己居然被带回了家。

他顺着斜前方那双修长的腿向上看去，见到了那张与自己这具身体打过好几次交道的面孔。

Charles正准备将手指抵上额头来窥探一下对方的思想，男人就有些神色紧张地靠了过来，蹲在他的面前。

那种来自狩猎者的压迫让Charles呼吸一滞——难道他知道我有读心能力了？

然而男人却只是开口问道：

“怎么了？头还疼吗？”

这让Charles怔住了，举到一半的手不知应该是抬是放，愣了两秒，见男人的脸上的关心并不作假，还是有些尴尬地摇头示意自己没事，然后放下了手。

对方看起来这么真诚，让他实在不好意思暗地里进入人家的脑袋里。

两人沉默地对视着，Charles一时不知道应该说什么。

问他“你是谁”？可理论上来说他们之前是见过的，虽然同他见面的并非Charles“本人”。

问他“你怎么在这里”？可Charles并不确定自己现在是否应该知道对方为什么在这里，毕竟从今天早上开始自己就没有掌管这具身体，他并不知晓在这期间“自己”是不是已经“认识”了这个叫Erik的男人。

他有些头疼，天人交战一番之后还是决定先进入对方脑海中看看他到底都知道些什么、不知道些什么。

然而手还没来得及再次抬起来放上额角，Erik就再次开口了：

“所以现在是你的哪一个人格？是之前那个小孩子Hedwig，还是之前在酒吧遇见的那一位，又或者是在超市的那一位？还是今天早上出现的上流精英？”

见Charles面色越来越惊异，Erik嘴角缓缓勾起一个笑容，“哦，都不是？让我来猜猜看，难道……你是真正的Charles Xavier？”

这实在是出乎Charles所料。

对方显然已经知道自己有多重人格的事，而且也知道了自己的真实身份。

这种敌暗我明的情况让Charles警惕起来，不再犹豫，进入了Erik的脑海。

——————————

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章阅读说明：  
脑海中的声音或画面用斜体字标注，以作区分。

***

十分钟后，Xavier大宅客厅。

Charles坐在沙发上，看着茶几边靠着的那个被自己弄昏的男人，神色有些复杂。

他实在是没有想到，对方不仅已经知道了自己有多重人格，还猜出了自己也有变种能力，尽管还并不清楚究竟是什么能力。

正想着，大门口传来了一阵钥匙的叮当声，接着便是一头进发的女孩风风火火地冲进了客厅。

“Charles！你怎么样了？”

没等Charles回答，Raven脚步一顿，视线停在了地上失去意识的男人身上。

Charles见状眯起了眼睛，“你认识他？这是怎么回事，Raven？”

女孩见Charles并无大碍，又开始后知后觉地心虚起来。

“唔……这是你今天的临时司机啊，之前的司机不在，我就临时给你找了一个嘛……”

没等Charles质问，她就赶忙补充道，“就是他把你从银行救出来的，也是他通知了我，我才知道你出事了——”

Charles锐利的眼光扫了过去，Raven讪讪地闭上嘴，知道自家哥哥大概是已经在这个男人的脑袋里把前因后果都看了个遍。

“行了，你先上楼吧。对了，帮我把Hank叫过来，我有些事情要找他。”

见Raven有些迟疑，Charles没好气地说，“你打扮得这么花枝招展，我不用读心都知道你今天是去找谁了，别在我面前装跟他不熟。行了行了，快去吧。”

Raven一下子像是被踩了尾巴的猫，气哼哼地转身跑上了楼，走到楼梯拐角，才终于想起来似的，回头冲Charles喊了一句：

“我是看见你桌子上写了他的名字才找他的，你要是真对他有什么心思就抓紧吧，我亲爱的哥哥~”

那副扳回一城的得意样子让Charles哭笑不得，摆摆手把Raven赶到楼上去了。

怪不得这个Erik今天会来做司机。

方才在Erik的脑海中，Charles出于良知——也出于对自己能力不稳定的担忧——并没有过多地窥探，只是搞清楚自己同Erik之间有交集的部分，便礼貌地退了出来。

他在记忆中看到了那个皮肤猩红的变种人，也记下了两个名字：地狱火俱乐部，和吉诺沙酒吧。

然而他还来不及细想，坐在地上的男人已经悠悠转醒。

早知道刚才就让他多“睡”一会儿了。Charles想着，理了理并没有什么皱褶的西装，端坐在沙发上等对方醒来。

Erik的眼神闪过一瞬间的迷茫，便迅速聚焦，锐利的视线钉住了沙发上正好整以暇看着自己的青年——不用说，一定是这个人把自己弄晕了，有意思。

“所以，你是个变种人。”

他用的是肯定句，Charles便没费心回答，只是客气地点了点头。

“一个有多重人格的变种人，你可真是个惊喜啊，Charles Xavier。”

那轻佻的语调和毫不掩饰的目光让Charles莫名有些耳根发麻。

“咳，初次见面——我是说，初次以这个人格与你见面——很感谢你今天在银行救了我，听我妹妹说，你叫Erik Lehnsherr是吗？不知道应该怎么报答你？”

Erik缓缓起身，活动了一下有些僵硬的脖子，“说说你的能力吧，刚才让我失去意识的应该就是你的手笔，没错吧？”

Charles原本也没打算掩饰，大大方方地承认了。“是的，那你的能力呢？”

青年脸上自信的笑容让Erik喉咙发紧——

他向来喜欢势均力敌的关系。

越是危险，就越是美丽，越能激起他的征服欲。

Erik并不意外自己再次被勾起了欲望——青年那双他已经看过许多遍的蓝眼睛从未像此刻这般清澈发亮。

更何况，天知道他今天早上在银行就是被这个家伙的意外搞得没来得及纾解自己的欲望。

现在索要一点酬劳，大概也并不过分吧？

欲望在血液中奔流着，唤醒了Erik基因中流淌着的异能。他冲Charles露出一个势在必得的微笑，手指一勾，沙发两边的铁艺花架便弯弯曲曲地迅速攀过沙发靠背，将青年的手臂禁锢起来。

然而出乎他所料的是，青年虽然面带讶异，却似乎并不害怕——

Erik挑了挑眉，这样就更有趣了。

“看来你并不害怕我的能力啊，Xavier先生。”

青年脸上的笑容更大了，露出一排白白的牙齿，看起来单纯无害。

突然，Erik的身形顿在了原地。

他的脑海中响起了一个声音——

_既然见过好几次了，也不必那么生疏，你可以叫我Charles_ _。Erik_ _，你不会真的以为，我的能力就只是把人弄昏过去吧？_

Erik意识到身体已经完全不能凭借自己的意志行动，难得有了些挫败的情绪。

是他疏忽了，能引起地狱火的注意，此人一定不是什么简单的变种人。

然而在这微不足道的挫败感之上，更多地是被挑起的对抗欲望。他在脑海中回应着那个声音——

_这倒真是个惊喜，既然来了，那你为什么不看看我现在在想些什么呢，Charles_ _？_

Charles随知道可能自己并不会想要看到Erik想的东西，却还是不由自主地将思绪探入他的脑海中——

_他看见了自己。_

_但他从未看见过那样的自己。_

_他看见自己躺在床上，全身赤裸、被泛着金光的铁丝束缚着。_

_那铁丝如同有生命一般，并没有伤到他，但却随着这具身体的动作在他的皮肤上游走着。_

_是的，游走，或者用一种更加具有生命质感的说法，是爱抚。_

_而床尾站着的，正是Erik_ _，那种热切的目光几乎要让他灼烧起来。_

_目光化为实体，化为游走在他身上的金色铁丝，而目光的主人，则居高临下地看着他。_

——Charles当然知道自己不应该继续看下去了，可在那一刻，他却鬼使神差地留了下来。

Erik脑海中的场面一转，接下来的画面让他更加口干舌燥——

_他仍然躺在那张床上，只不过，这次身上压着一个人。_

_是Erik_ _。_

——他下意识地朝着那人下身的那处看去，然后倒吸了一口凉气，老天！这个人是在脑海中将自己夸张了一下吧？这真的正常吗？！

Charles有预感接下来的画面自己可能并不愿意看到，慌忙想要退出来之时，Erik脑海中的画面动了起来。

他看到了。

他亲眼看着自己是如何用那个羞于启齿的地方将对方完全吞入的。

他甚至已经不再感慨对方的尺寸，而开始感慨自己在对方脑海中似乎具有一副天赋异禀的身体，这真的太夸张了——

_画面中的自己似是痛苦又享受地沉吟了一声，接着便如一叶浮草，随着对方的动作晃动着身体。_

_身上的金色铁丝也沾上了汗水，或是什么别的液体，泛着淫糜的光——_

Charles终于从他脑海中退了出来。

手臂上的束缚还未被解开，这让他有种错觉，就好像方才在对方脑海中看到的画面成为了现实。

他喘了几口气，也无法将自己面颊的高热降下去少许，更不要说下身那处隐隐抬头的趋势。

Erik露出一个胜利者的微笑，舔了舔嘴唇。

“怎么样，喜欢你所看到的吗？”

Charles也下意识地随着对方的动作舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇。

他不得不承认，这个男人对他亦有着致命的吸引，像某种不可言说的宿命。

——————————

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

***

就连Raven也不知道，平日里她开玩笑说自己的哥哥未尝过腥荤，其实说得并没错。

年幼的时候，变种能力和多重人格的出现让Charles不敢同别人有太深的交集，尽管不论对谁都看起来温和热忱，但他却从未考虑过建立亲密关系。

拥有多重人格已经够麻烦了，更不要说“读心”这种在常人看来无比危险的变种能力。

即使他从未用这能力做过任何坏事。

然而此时此刻，他的面前站着一个对他的能力并不恐惧的人。

Erik很强大，但伴随着那种强大扑面而来的压迫感却并不令Charles觉得不适。

他只感到一种从未有过的渴望与兴奋。

他甚至开始怀疑是不是方才在Erik脑海中看到的画面太过火，才让向来清心寡欲的自己一下子变得如此难耐。

留给他神游的时间并不多，Erik轻动着手指向他靠近，原本禁锢住他手臂的金属被截断，将他的手腕拉向身后锁住，而Erik则俯下身来，一手穿过他的膝弯，一手穿过腋下，将他打横抱起。

Charles知道现在做这种事并不合时宜，毕竟今天在银行的意外还没搞清楚——虽然他先前在Erik的脑海中看着那个红皮肤的人讲完了事情的经过，但他还是需要自己去调查一番。

可他难得想要放纵一次。

就冲着那双琥珀色的眼睛。

还有那与他紧贴着的火热胸膛传来的跳动，如雷如鼓。

***

Erik庆幸自己已经先摸清了Xavier大宅的构造，现在才能轻车熟路地将人带进主卧。

他抬脚轻轻勾上卧室的门，又动动手指控制那扇木门落了锁。

而Charles则因为有些别扭的姿势和一直没有纾解的欲望，在他怀里难耐地扭了几下。

Erik自然察觉到了，心情愉悦地将人放在床上。方才在楼下他还没感知到，毕竟这是一张纯木质的古董，现在看到它四角带床柱的款式，更加惊喜——这对他的能力来讲简直太方便做“坏事”了。

没等Charles反应过来，原本缠在他手腕上的金属就分成了四股，连向四根床柱，将他固定在了床上。

冰冷的触感让Charles恢复了些神志，接着便被自己的处境惊呆了——他可从没想过自己每天睡的这张床还能这么用！

“别惊讶，美人，我们的能力不就是应该拿来为自己提供便利的吗？”

大概是那副错愕的模样愉悦了Erik，他勾起一抹笑容，抬手用能力抽出了Charles的腰带。

在平时，他几乎从来没有机会在床事上用到自己的能力，毕竟一般人还是受不起这样的惊吓。但在Charles面前不同，他可以放肆地享受欲望于血管中流淌的快感，再将其化为指尖操纵金属的能力。

再加上Charles涨红了的脸，和那双蓝眼睛里氤氲的水汽。

果然是一种更为致命的享受。

然而在解开裤链之后，他就得亲自动手了。当然，他对此也乐意之至。

Charles身上原本一丝不苟的三件套早就变得皱皱巴巴，外套的纽扣也已经散开，Erik暂时解开了他手腕上的禁锢，一把将外套扒了下来。

“哇哦，让我们看看这是什么……没想到你还是个这么老派的人啊，Charles。”

Erik说着，手指勾住了他手臂上的袖箍。

而Charles像是受不了他这副轻薄的模样了，正想抬手推开他，却被攀上来的金属丝迅速缠住，再次将他的手臂拉向两侧。

“这不是我打扮的，是Arthur。”他瞪了Erik一眼。

然而这样的目光在Erik看来毫无威胁力，毕竟经过方才在自己脑海中的那一通折腾，他相信短时间内Charles是不会想要再次造访自己的脑袋了。

此刻他只觉得Charles这副模样可爱得紧，下意识地便将头低了下去，噙住了那两片红润的唇。

Charles的动作有些生涩，但回过神来之后便赌气似的迎上了Erik，就好像这是一场他必须拿下的比赛。

他试着用舌头抵抗Erik的入侵，然而对方却直接用舌头裹住了他的，那温热软滑的触感让Charles头皮发麻，一时间忘了丢盔卸甲，任由Erik在他的口腔里肆意探索。

他从没想过接吻可以是这样的，如此热情，如此火辣，如此……带有性张力。

见Charles一口气快要用尽也没想起来喘一下，Erik体贴地拉开了两人的距离，低声笑了几声，才再次俯下身去。

他手上的动作不停，将Charles的马甲和衬衫一并解开了，那对显眼但并不突兀的锁骨随着他的呼吸也一起一伏。

Erik忍不住低下头去，在他右侧锁骨靠近胸口的一端轻轻撕咬、吮吸起来。

“嘶——”

锁骨处传来的疼痛和酥麻让Charles忍不住倒吸一口凉气，而Erik微卷的头发在他的脸侧不停地搔过，让他又不知从何生出了一种痒。

Erik抬起头看到他略微失神的双眼，便猜出他大概在这方面并没有什么经验。他脸上的笑意更大了，将手向下探去，趁Charles还未缓过来，褪下了他的裤子。

在目光探下去的那一刻，Erik呆住了。

“操——”

——————————

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无奖竞猜：Erik看到了什么？他为什么会呆住？
> 
> 欢迎来微博@-初笙- 找我玩耍（催更也行！）


	12. Chapter 12

***

裤子被人褪去的羞恼还没显现出来，Charles就先感觉到了Erik的僵硬。

他顺着对方的目光向自己的身下看去，身形也是一顿——

糟糕，他竟然忘了，Arthur那种一丝不苟的老派作风，肯定不会忘记吊袜带。

他有些慌张地想要将腿蜷缩起来，然而脚踝处的桎梏却让他只能微微并起双膝，殊不知此番动作在身上的人看来是怎样一种风情。

Erik深吸一口气，试图掩饰自己方才的失态。

他过往的床伴里并非没有人带着这些物件爬上他的床，美其名曰情趣，但那明目张胆的勾引意味反倒令他觉得无味，甚至生出一种违和。

可Charles不同。

毕竟连他自己都没意识到自己今天穿了这些出门。

那份愕然让那张爬满红晕的脸更加生动。

他实力强大是真。

他纯得勾人也不假。

Erik抬手解开了连接着他脚踝与床尾的铁丝，直接用那两股今天已经派上不少用场的金属将他的膝盖弯了起来，正好够Erik伸手碰到小腿上的吊袜带。

Charles看着自己脚踝处仿佛流动着的金属，脑子里一团乱麻，甚至闪过了“这真的符合物理学定律吗”的疑问。

但Erik并不乐意他继续分神，左手沿着吊袜带的上缘扫过，又带起一阵颤栗。

这不对，Charles的胡思乱想继续着，凭借他所掌握的生物知识来说，人的小腿是不应该有如此敏感的触觉的。

他总觉得自己喉咙中像是有什么声音呼之欲出，本以为会是一声干涩的咳嗽，却没想到松开牙关之后自己呜咽了一声。

这太糟糕了。

而Erik只是满意地笑了一声，顺着他的小腿一路探了上去，间或打几个圈，揉捏几下，一副要在他的腿上游玩尽兴的样子，最后终于停在了他内裤的边缘。

内裤的前侧早已被Charles等待已久的性器打湿，米色的布料沾上深色的水痕，能隐约看到其下许久没有得到抚慰的可怜家伙，随着Erik手指的移动一下下地抬着头。

Erik隔着布料缓缓揉搓起来，身下的人便再次难耐地并起了腿，这次，还夹住了Erik的手指。

Charles眼角发红，瞪着Erik，终于忍不住了：

“你怎么这么磨蹭？不会有什么难言之隐吧？”

Erik被他气笑了，倒也不脑，“我有没有难言之隐，你问问之前那几个跟我有过‘亲密接触’的人格不就知道了？”

说着，他扭动了几下被夹住的手指，向更深的地方探去，“或者，你也可以亲身试验一下。你们搞学术研究的，不是最喜欢讲试验和证据了吗？”

感觉到那几根手指擦过自己平日鲜少留意的某处，再伴着Erik在耳边呼出的热气，Charles身子一麻，竟是差点泄了出来。

Erik自然也分辨出了身下人细微的变化，趁势将那条碍事的内裤扒了下来。

被陌生的手指直接触碰的感觉太过微妙，让Charles甚至忘了呼吸。

他平时当然有自己解决生理需要的时候，但自己弄和被别人碰是完全不同的感受。

他无法预知那灵巧的手指下一秒是会向上或是向下，收紧或是放松，缓缓抚摸还是轻轻剐蹭。

而不论做什么，都能让他丢盔卸甲。

Erik紧盯着Charles潮红的脸，从每一个微小的表情中判断着自己应如何让身下的人更加沉迷，见时机差不多了，便最后快速揉搓几下，看着Charles释放在自己手中。

“呼……”Charles喘着气，双眼因高潮的余韵看起来有些失焦，若不是还有那两圈铁丝提拉着，他的腿早就要脱力地落在床上了。

Erik不愿错过他一分一秒的神色。

那是他这段时间以来日思夜想、求而不得的绽放。

他看着Charles的胸口随着呼吸一起一伏，胸前两点在衬衫下时隐时现，不知是不是错觉，他总觉得那两处也挺起来了，尽管方才冷落了它们，并没有给它们任何慰藉。

低头衔住右边那颗时，Charles整个人如过电一般从头到脚颤抖了一下。起初Erik还只是舔吮着，后来便不再控制力度，变成了轻咬。

而Charles对此似乎接受良好，甚至还无意识地将左侧的胸口也向前送了送。

Erik手上粘稠的液体并没有抹掉，而是悄悄趁着Charles此刻放松的状态，将手指送往他的后方。

待Charles反应过来时，Erik的一个食指关节已经进入了他。

不用低头他都可以想象自己股间此刻是怎样一种淫糜，方才自己射出去的东西现在又被Erik推入了自己的身体。

但是这样的念头就让Charles感到要大脑过载了。

手指增加到了两根，让他开始有些不适。Erik感觉到了他的紧绷，叹了口气，停下了手上的动作，附身在他耳边轻声问道：

“虽然我不指望你这里有润滑剂了，但我相信你一定有某个人格会用点身体乳之类的东西，Charles，你能告诉我在哪吗？”

然而Charles此刻的注意力已经被那两根在自己身体里蛰伏着的手指夺走，虽然摇了摇头，但显然已经是一副没有思考的样子。

Erik看着近在咫尺泛着红晕的耳朵，忍不住含住了他的耳垂，轻轻啃啮几下，才堪堪放开，

“Charles，我可从来没有在床上这么有耐心，如果不配合我的话，等会儿疼的可就是你了。”

说着，他将下身贴上了Charles光滑的大腿，早就蓄势待发的欲望尺寸可观，终于让Charles清醒了些。

“那边的衣柜……唔……下面的抽屉……”

Erik稍稍坐起身体，依着Charles的话打开了衣柜，从抽屉里找到了那罐身体乳——幸好，罐子是金属材质的，可以直接动用能力送到手边，让他不至于在这种时候狼狈地跑下床去，毕竟他的手指还留在Charles的身体里。

有了身体乳的帮助，开垦顺利了许多，Erik试探着又加入了两根手指，一寸一寸地寻找着Charles的敏感点。

上次和那位看似冷淡的强迫症美人做的时候他就发现了，他找到的敏感点和第一次并不相同。而此刻他接连拂过前两次找到的敏感点，果然发现身下的人并没有什么特别的反应。

这副美丽的身体真的给了他太多惊喜。

——————————

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

***

他又发现了Charles的一个秘密，Erik有些得意。

更重要的是，这个秘密大概连Charles自己都从未意识到。

而且，如果每一个人格都有不同的敏感点，那岂不是自己可以将这具身体探索好多遍？

Erik乱七八糟地想着，脑中一时间不知冒出了多少阴暗又情色的念头。

幸好，新的地方并不难找，Charles骤然急促的呼吸声让Erik迅速确定了方向。

他不再等待，解开费事的衣物，抵上了Charles的后穴。

“等等——”

进入的瞬间Charles的腰就软了下去，张大眼睛盯着趴在自己身上的人，然而眼前却似乎迷了一层抹不开的雾气，让他怎么也看不真切。

身下的感觉却愈发清晰，被肉刃劈开的时候让他有种从内到外被扒了个干净的错觉，似乎自己的所有感知都维系在那一处，随着Erik的进入被剥夺了意识。

终于再次进入了那肖想已久的地方，Erik满足地一声叹息，缓缓抽动起来。

然而Charles将他裹得太紧，大概是这种陌生的感觉让他还有些紧绷，只能整个身子随着Erik的动作前后摇摆。

Erik也一时没有顾上那几根缠住Charles的金属，在他的手腕和脚踝处留下了些意味不明的红痕。

他索性放开了Charles的脚踝，在那双腿直直砸向床上之前用手臂勾在了腿弯处，又解开了对他手腕处金属的控制，仅仅将它们截成几个环，挂在Charles手上。

几串金色的铁环像是寻常的饰物，松松挂在Charles白净的手腕，随着他身体的摆动轻轻晃着，添了几分异域风情。

而Charles随着身上的禁锢被解除，也渐渐放松下来，让Erik在品味了过多的前菜之后，终于能正式享用这道主菜。

Charles早就迷失了，肿胀的不适早已消失得一干二净，此刻只剩下每一次撞击带来的奇异快感中。

他从没想过人的那种地方竟然有这么多的感觉细胞，随着两人的亲密接触叫嚣着向他的大脑发出信号，宣告它们的欢愉。

没撑多久，他就再一次射了出来，而这一次甚至并没有抚慰，生生靠着后方的快感直接让前端也攀上了高潮。

Erik在他体内停了一阵，感受着高潮带来的紧致和高热，还有那一圈柔软的内壁不可抑制的颤动。

然而他没停多久，便继续了动作。

“不、不行的——你——”

Charles慌了神，此时的身体异常敏感，Erik的每一次动作都被放大，简直成了一种折磨。

他似乎终于想起自己还可以使用能力，然而刚刚将手抬起来，便被Erik一下猛地撞击顶得七零八落，原本想要放在额角的手也被他自己咬在了口中，防止再发出什么丢脸的声音。

Erik有些无奈，这个人即使到了现在也还是不愿意放开对他自己的控制。他只得放缓了身下的动作，吻了吻Charles快要掉下泪的眼角，然后是鼻尖，再轻轻将他的手背从口中解救出来。

“嘘……没事的，不需要克制……你要去感受它……听话，Charles……”

那一声“Charles”已经接近气声，刚说出口，他就感觉到自己的下身被猛地夹了一下。他继续轻柔地顶弄着，尽管这对自己也是一种折磨，但他必须要让身下的人卸下心防。

Charles呜咽了几声，像是适应了些，又将头埋在了Erik的颈间。

“嗯……你、你……我想……”

嘟囔了几声，Erik也没听清楚他究竟要什么，索性停下了身下的动作。

“想什么？说出来，Charles。”

这下Charles终于让Erik听清了他的话。

“你快一点！别、别这么慢了，唔——”

Erik达成目的，脸上得逞的笑容掩饰不住，只能低下头吻住Charles的唇，顺便将所有呻吟都吞入自己腹中。

两人交合处各种乱七八糟的液体混在一起，随着每一次碰撞发出淫糜的水声，在安静的房间里听起来格外色情。

而欲望已经积攒了多时的Erik，自然不会轻易放过Charles，在他的求饶声中才终于射了一次出来。

就在Charles以为结束了的时候，却发现Erik将他侧身翻了过去，右脚再次被一根金属缠住，这次直接挂在了床顶的横梁上。

他一脸惊恐地感受着Erik贴在自己腿根的欲望再次涨了起来，来不及反抗，就又陷入了快感之中。

***

最后，Erik见Charles的眼神已经有些涣散，才终于想起两人还有要紧的事情需要解决。

他解开了Charles身上的那些金属，顺手将他小腿上已经快要变形的吊袜带也一并除下，才抱着人进了浴室。

然而清洁的过程却又出了意外，两人一起坐在浴缸里，Charles半睡半醒之间并不老实，丝毫不配合Erik的清理，一头金发湿了水，软软地贴在头上，蹭得Erik愈发难耐。

最终，他还是借着Charles的腿间给自己解决了一次。

***

Charles再次醒来的时候，卧室里只亮着几盏小灯，厚重的窗帘遮盖着外面的天色，让他一时分辨不出时间。

轻微的翻书声将他的目光吸引过去，他这才看到坐在房间另一头的男人。

先前的回忆瞬间涌入脑海，他记起了两人是如何滚到了一起，自己又是如何的失态。

但又不得不承认，记忆中那场性事带来的感觉只有欢愉，和放纵的欣喜。

他试着撑起身体，却被后腰和身下某处的酸胀搞得手臂一软，但Erik已经大步走来，迅速扶住了他的背，然后将枕头垫在了他的腰后。

Charles一言不发地看着他，脸上实在不知应该摆出什么表情。

Erik倒是有些心虚地摸了摸鼻子，毕竟将他折腾成这样的罪魁祸首的确是自己。

沉默了几秒，Erik将原本放在小桌上的棋盘挪到了Charles盖着的被子上。

“呃——你喜欢下棋吗？”

——————————

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles可能会：  
A． 掀翻棋盘  
B． 动用能力让Erik看他自己穿女装  
C． 脑晕他  
D． 好好下一盘“事后棋”
> 
> 微博@-初笙-，欢迎来玩~~


	14. Chapter 14

***

Charles也不知道自己中了什么邪，竟然真的和Erik下起了棋。

也许是因为那场酣畅淋漓的性事让他餍足得只想继续倚在床头。

又也许只是因为那双琥珀色的眼睛里写着难得的真诚和干净，让他不忍拒绝。

但他确实任Erik坐在了床边，将棋盘在暗红色的被面上摊开。

执子，走棋。

两人沉默地下了几个来回，直到Erik的手无意间蹭过Charles的手背，才像是打破了沉默的咒语。

Charles慌忙缩回手去，那片被碰到的皮肤有些发烫，看着Erik似笑非笑的眼神，才意识到自己缩手的动作看起来是多么的“没经验”。

怎么跟个十几岁的毛头小子似的，明明亲密千百倍的事情都做过了。

Charles暗暗骂了一句自己的不争气，又装作自然的样子，伸手向前挪动了一颗棋子。

这时，Erik开口了。

“今天那个银行经理我已经扣下了，其他的事情，我猜你应该也已经从我脑子里看到了。”

Charles点了点头，但又突然意识到有什么不对：

“你怎么知道我进入过你的意识？”

Erik笑了，“有没有人跟你说过，在被你进入意识的时候会有一种奇特的感觉？虽然那会儿我应该是被你弄晕过去了，但我还是感觉到了。”

Charles拿着棋子的手顿住了。

他从来不知道有这样的事，一直以来，他都觉得自己的能力是不会被人察觉的。

他又想起年少时与Raven那次激烈的争吵，他清楚地记得女孩当时冲他龇着牙怒吼：

“_你凭什么这样不经允许就进入我的大脑！”_

_“Raven，我向你保证，如果你不愿意，我再也不会进入你的思维了。”_

_“你保证？你凭什么让我相信你的保证！我根本就没法判断你有没有进入！”_

_“请你相信我……”_

_……_

Erik见他神色不对，犹豫了一下，还是伸手在他眼前晃了晃。

“所以……你真的不知道别人可以在你使用能力的时候感觉到吗？”

Charles终于回过神来，怔怔地看着Erik：

“不，你是第一个感觉到了的人。”

Charles皱了皱眉，垂眸思索片刻，“就连我的其他人格都不能感知到我进入他们的意识——”

见Erik挑起了眉，Charles意识到他可能误会了什么，忙解释道：

“不，我从来不会在未经他们同意的情况下进入他们的意识，我承诺过的。”

Erik着实有些意外，“那么我还以为拥有这样能力的人一定会物尽其用呢。”

Charles笑了笑，“那要看你如何理解‘物尽其用’的概念了。”

他抬了抬下巴，示意Erik轮到他下了。

“对我而言，如果我的能力会引起人们的恐惧和愤怒，那我并不认为是对这份能力负责任的做法。”

他动了动身子，维持着同一个姿势坐了这一阵子，身后那一处传来的酸麻到了让他无法忽视的地步，不得不小心地换了个姿势。

Erik看出了他的不适，起身将床尾的枕头也拿了过来，垫在Charles身后，然后才坐下继续方才的话题。

“那是他们没有适应这样的进化。”

他的眼神锐利而专注，紧紧看进Charles那双蓝得不可思议的眼睛。

“是他们没有适应我们，Charles。你是个大学教授，你应该比我更清楚，我们是人类的进化，我们才是更高级的未来。”

Charles一时间呆住了，他话中那种绝对的权力与压迫感让他不知应该作何反应。

良久，他叹了口气，答道：

“Erik，我并不这么认为。使人类更高级的并不是变种能力，也不是科技，而是我们对自己的控制。人类不同于其他动物，就是因为这种自我约束的能力。如果无法控制自己，即使拥有变种能力又如何？与杀人机器、野兽猛禽又有什么区别？”

Erik似乎被他这突然的大段讲说震住了，他看着Charles一脸严肃认真的模样，不知为何就想到，这个年轻男人在大学的课堂上，在讲台之上，大概也是这样意气风发。

他的眼中是带着光芒的。

Erik突然想要触碰他，而他的身体一向遵从内心。

那只温暖燥热的大手刚刚抚上Charles的脸颊，卧室的门突然就被打开了。

***

  
Raven看着房间内的景象，脸上缓缓浮现一个奇异的微笑。

Charles瞬间什么“促膝长谈”的心思都没有了，一个头两个大，他即使不读心，都能想象得到自己这个妹妹的脑袋里此刻都有些什么少儿不宜的想象。

他瞪了Erik一眼，然而对方只是耸了耸肩，深色自如地将手放了下来——还“顺便”抚过了他的脖颈和锁骨，之后自然地帮Charles掖了掖被角。

Raven脸上的笑容更大了。

  
**——————————**

  
**TBC**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 手机打字太难了，所以这一章比较短小，请大家原谅！  
这一章的内容是我一直都非常想写的，Charles最后的那段话甚至是在刚开始写这篇文的时候就写好了的，我很希望能够描述出我心目中这两个人物互相救赎、共同成长的过程。  
祝看文的大家中秋节快乐！


	15. Chapter 15

***

待三人尴尬地打过招呼下楼——尴尬的主要是Charles——客厅里已经坐着一个年轻人了，见有人下来，他立刻站起身迎了上去。

“Hank，你来了。”

Charles上前拍了拍年轻人的肩，示意他坐下。

Erik也毫不见外地坐在了Charles的身边，挑挑眉，一脸“你不介绍一下吗”的表情。

Charles此刻已然不好直接赶他走，加上Hank这次来也不是为了什么机密研究，便有些僵硬地为二人介绍了一番。

“Erik，这位是我的助手Henry McCoy。”

年轻人有些紧张地站起身，冲Erik笑了笑，“您好，可以叫我Hank。”

Charles转向他，却突然不知道应该如何介绍了——

“Hank，这位是Erik Lehnshrr先生，他是、呃——”

幸好Erik及时帮他接过了话头，

“我是Charles的临时司机，你好。”

他说着也站起了身，脸上挂上恰到好处的微笑，向年轻人伸出右手。

不知怎么地，Hank觉得对方散发着一种危险的气息，更确切地说，是捕猎者的气息。他迅速与Erik握了手，如获大赦地在Charles的招呼下坐在了距离男人较远一侧的单人沙发里。

倒像是应了那句谚语，心有猛虎，细嗅蔷薇，自从变种能力开始显现之后，Hank就觉得自己在很多事情上都更加敏锐了。

尽管这个男人自称是临时司机，但Hank能感觉到对方的身份应该不止这么简单。方才教授对他是直呼其名的，但此人却并没有向Hank表示他也可以直接称其Erik。

无暇细想，Raven先开口结束了这有些尴尬的介绍环节。

“那你们先聊吧，我晚上还要参加一个party呢。”

说完，她冲几位男士笑了笑，便转身再次上楼。

走上楼梯拐角的时候，她状似不经意地将实现扫过了楼下那名视线一直默默追随着她的年轻人，才噙着一抹笑消失在楼梯口。

待Hank回过神来，Charles已经步入正题。

“Hank，辛苦你临时跑这一趟了，今天发生了一些意外，让我觉得我们的项目必须尽早开始实施了。”

Hank悄悄瞥了一眼坐在Charles身边的男人，对方丝毫没有要走的意思，而Charles看起来也没打算在他面前掩饰他们的计划，Hank定了定神，谨慎地回道：

“我以为我们之前已经达成共识，你现在的身体状况并不能冒险去尝试。”

“是的，但那是在我出意外之前。”

Hank正了正坐姿，“教授，今天发生了什么？您受伤了吗？”

“我今天在银行被人干扰了脑电波，陷入了短暂的昏迷。”他叹了口气，下意识地看了Erik一眼，接着道：

“如果我们没猜错的话，对方应该是冲着我的能力而来的。”

Hank倒吸一口凉气，“怎么会这样！应该没有人知道您的能力才对啊！而且，为什么要冲着您的能力而来？”

Charles一时不知应如何向他解释，Erik适时开口：

“你认为你教授的能力强大吗？”

Hank愣了一瞬，马上回答道：“当然！控制人的意识，这是非常强大的变种能力！”

Erik笑了笑，“那你觉得会有比他更强大的变种人吗？或者，至少和他旗鼓相当的？”

这下Hank没有像刚才那样斩钉截铁了，他有些犹豫，但看向Charles鼓励的目光，还是说出了口：

“不能否认这种可能性，变种人本身就是人类变异的结果，那么无论想什么方向变异、发展，都是有可能的，单就目前的研究来看，这些变异是否有极限、是否有终点都是未知的。而且尽管变异的产生都是极小概率的偶然事件，但是……”

Erik接着他的话说道，“但是依然有可能，会出现和Charles拥有相似能力的人，如果是这样，不论Charles怎么隐藏，都还是会被发现他的能力。”

Hank沉默了，这个问题其实他在一开始就与Charles讨论过，只不过这一假设背后可能带来的后果实在令他不敢想象，才一直对此避而不谈。

他突然想到了什么，抬头看向Charles，还没等他开口，Erik就猜到了他想说什么：

“但是即使如此，Charles的能力都是非常难以抵御的，因为他的能力相当于可以操控任何变种人为己所用，将他人的能力、身份、一切都占为己有。”

Charles听着Erik后半句话，忍不住坐直身子打断了他，“行了Erik，我刚刚还在楼上跟你讲自我控制的事情呢，我不会做这种将他人之物据为己有的事情。”

Erik抬了抬双手，示意自己在这个话题上“暂时投降”，见Charles没有真的生气，才再次看向Hank，

“总之，他的能力有多么强大这一点，应该是毋庸置疑的。越是强大，就越能引起人的征服欲。你说，他们为什么要冲着Charles来？”

他说着，右手便无声地攀上了Charles的后颈，Charles察觉到了那突然贴上自己的热度，整个人都僵在了沙发上，简直想直接夺取他的意识，让他“自己把自己丢出去”——那画面一定很解气。

然而，Erik说的话在Hank听来应该也的确只是正常的“解惑”，Charles毕竟不能此地无银三百两。他只得转过脸去，狠狠瞪了Erik一眼，点了点自己的额角，以示威胁。

而完全没有意识到Erik在暗指什么的Hank，坐在另一头的单人沙发，眉头紧皱地低着脑袋，已经开始在脑子里运算模拟试验的数据了。

Charles见他已经进入状态，便起身拍拍他的肩膀，又扫了Erik一眼，示意二人跟上。

三人一起走进书房，Charles将角落小桌上的象棋盒转了几个方向，只听见盒内“咔嗒”一声轻响，两架实木书柜应声而开，一条通往地下的走廊显现了出来。

——————————

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles：这个人是不是不会正经讲话？？？  
Erik：在被媳妇脑的边缘悄咪咪撩拨，爽！  
Hank：我是谁我在哪我要做什么？为什么这两个人看起来怪怪的？？
> 
> 明天害有一章更新！  
作者微博@-初笙-


	16. Chapter 16

***

尽管之前已经悄悄感知过着栋建筑的结构，Erik还是为眼前巨大的地下空间感到震惊。

难怪之前用能力感知的时候总觉得地下空荡荡的，这的确是一个看起来“空荡荡”的空间，半球形的穹顶结构之下几乎没有太多其他物件，只有地下室中央摆着一台看起来精密复杂的仪器，在最显眼的位置还放着一个头盔似的物件。

“所以，这是什么‘读心能力放大器’吗？还是说我进入了什么‘全球大脑操控计划’的核心实验室？”Erik调侃着向地下室中央走去，正准备拿起那个头盔看一看，就被那个叫Hank的年轻人一脸紧张地夺了过去。

“不、不好意思，这个仪器很精密，而且还没有真正试验过，还是小心为好。”

Charles无奈地笑了，拍了拍Erik的肩膀，示意他跟自己走到一旁，以免影响Hank的调试。

“你猜得还算是有点沾边，虽然这个仪器设计的初衷是帮助我控制我的能力，但如果运用得当，它的确也可以放大我的能力。”

Erik面露惊讶，“控制你的能力？我怎么没看出来你还需要外物协助才能控制你的变种能力？”

Charles低下头，脸上的神色有些模糊，“你也知道，我的情况有些复杂，这具身体、这个大脑并非只有我一个人在使用——我是说‘人格’——所以有很多不确定性。”

他叹了口气，“你之前见过Hedwig了，对吧？”

见Erik点头，Charles继续道，“那孩子就是在我变种能力出现之初，因为承受不了周围无数人意识的混乱堆积带来的痛苦，才产生的人格。”

Erik愣住了，他确实没想到，那个看起来单纯干净的小朋友竟然是这样诞生的。

“所以，你希望能够借助外部工具，让你的能力不对其他人格产生伤害？”

“是的，”Charles答道，“但也不仅如此，我还希望能够确保不会再产生新的人格了。”

这下Erik是真的有些傻眼，这个青年究竟还有多少惊喜等着他？

“新的人格？你是说……”

“自从我的能力显现之后，就不断地产生着新的人格，大多数时候新人格的产生都是由于我的能力不稳定，脑电波出现异常。”

Erik总觉得有什么地方有些奇怪，他突然想起几年前一次做雇佣兵的任务需要接近一个富商夫人，那女人钟情于弗洛伊德的精神分析学说，他便乔装成精神分析师研究了几本相关著作，跟女人来了几次“沙发会面”，才顺利完成了任务。（注1）

尽管那女人在他记忆中的面貌已经模糊了，但Erik仍然记得当初在那几本书里读到的内容，脑中闪过了几个字句：

超我对自我的控制、自我对本我的约束、心理防御机制、童年创伤……（注2）

他犹豫了一下，开口道：“我原以为多重人格的形成应该是由人过去的经历造成的，但是你的情况——”

Charles笑了，“你是说精神分析学派的那一套说法？对于这样的精神疾病各家有各家的解释，目前也没有什么绝对权威的答案。”

这时，Hank向他打了个手势，示意他仪器已经准备好了，Charles便走上前去，在圆台上站定，戴上头盔等Hank调试。

Erik也跟了上去，站在一旁看着他，等他继续同自己说话。

“你也知道，我们毕竟是基因突变的产物，发生在我们身上的事，不论是生理方面还是心理方面，都不一定能用从前的理论体系去解释了。总之，还是要防止意外发生吧。”

“也是，今天早上你的情况的确看起来不太好。不过……你方才说，这个设备也可以放大你的功能？”

Charles看了一眼Hank，估计他还需要几分钟才能调试完成 ，才放心地继续说道，

“没错，在楼上下棋的时候我就说，要看你如何理解‘物尽其用’的概念了。这么大的一个设备，如果只能用来帮助我一个人控制能力不就有些可惜吗？我希望能够通过它扩大我的感知范围，找到其他的变种人，然后为有需要的人提供帮助。”

“哇哦，看不出来你还是个慈善家。”Erik脸上有了些笑意，却丝毫不显惊讶，他能看得出来，青年是那种视善良与正义高于一切的人。

Charles也并不在意他语气中的揶揄，抬手扶了扶因为蓬松的头发而歪向一侧的头盔，

“只不过是想要对我的能力‘物尽其用’罢了。”

Erik绕过圆台前面的栏杆，一步跨上了台子，挤在了Charles的身边站定，圆台有限的面积让两人挨得很近，Charles甚至能感受到对方的呼吸，从头盔的边缘绕到脸颊上，一阵湿热。

右跨传来一阵挤压的感觉，Charles脸色瞬间黑了三分，咬牙用手肘顶向身边人的肚子：“你还真是随时随地能发情啊！”

然而Erik对他的反应早有预料，伸出一只手，便松松挡住了他的肘击，悄声在他耳边说道，

“我只是想告诉你，我们先前在楼上卧室里的那会儿，你可不算对它‘物尽其用’了啊。”

Charles正要发作，Hank的声音从一旁的控制台后传了过来：

“那个……教授，调试完成了，您确定要进行试验吗？”

Erik轻轻捏了捏手中一直没放开的手臂，脸上的笑容也少了几分戏谑，多了点真心，在Charles耳边轻声道：

“刚才是故意闹你的，这下应该不紧张了吧？”

说着，跨步下了圆台，站在了Hank的身侧。

Charles怔怔地看着那个冲自己眨眼睛的男人，心里莫名有些酸胀。

他没想到男人竟看出了他的紧张，还用这种拙劣的方法帮他转移注意力。

嗯，拙劣，但确实有效，从向Hank提出要开始试验那一刻起就一直盘旋在心头的那种慌张此刻已经淡了许多。

他深吸一口气，向Hank点了点头。

——————————

TBC.

注1：这里调侃一下老弗，他当年的“患者”经常是有钱又空虚的阔太太，“治疗”的时候一般就是“患者”躺在沙发上，治疗师坐在旁边。那至于Erik与当年那位富豪夫人的“沙发会面”究竟是纯聊天的“治疗”还是有特殊项目的治疗，就要看日后Charles会不会看到那段记忆了（咦最后这句话里好像又有一个双关，狗头.jpg）。

注2：的确都是精神分析学派的东西，但放在这里纯属瞎扯，无科学依据，请勿当真！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不出意外的话下次更新在周日~


	17. Chapter 17

***

Erik早就看出了Charles的紧张。

有些飘忽的目光，在身后悄悄按压手腕的动作，还有较之前快了不少的语速。

他看出Charles在紧张，才刻意转移了他的注意力。

当然，他也的确因为Charles昂首站在圆台上、头戴那个有些傻兮兮的头盔却依旧神采奕奕的样子而感到“兴致盎然”。

他太喜欢看到这个青年强大而美丽的模样了。

但此刻当Hank真的要按下控制按钮开始这场试验，Erik却没来由一阵担忧。

先前在客厅里的时候，Hank也说过Charles在此前一直是不想进行试验的，因为他的“身体状况”。

再联想到今天早上发生的事情，他也猜出了个大概。

任何会对脑电波产生影响的事物对Charles都有可能造成不可估量的伤害，而眼前这个巨大 的仪器尽管看起来精密可靠，但一旦有丝毫差错，都有可能造成不可逆转的意外。

可既然地狱火的人已经发现了Charles的能力，甚至还已经冒险出手了一次，Charles确实需要尽快进行这次试验。

思索之间，Hank已经按下了按钮。

机器轰鸣，开始运作。

Erik双眼紧盯着身处圆台之上的Charles，只见他脸色有一瞬间的空白，接着目光便散开了。

那是一种很奇特的状态——

那并非是失去意识的人会出现的涣散目光，但那目光又的确没有落在实处。他像是看向了遥远的远方，穿过层层迷雾，通往未知的深海。

Erik稍稍松了口气 ：至少他看起来并没有经历什么痛苦。

随即他又为自己的想法感到有些惊讶——不知不觉他竟然已经如此在意这个青年了吗？

然而就在这时，Charles突然一个趔趄，撑在元台前的栏杆上才勉强没有倒下，Erik一个箭步冲上前去，扶住了他的肩膀。

那双没有聚焦的眼睛依旧看向不知何处的虚空，但眉头却紧锁着，握在栏杆上的拳头攥得太紧，让指节都有些发白。

“Charles！怎么回事！你能听到我的声音吗？！”

Erik见怀中的人并无回应，焦急地看向了正手忙脚乱地在控制台上操作着的年轻人：

“他这是怎么回事！不能停下来吗？”

“我、我不敢确定会不会有什么风险——”

“操！直接把这个头盔摘下来是不是就没事了？”

Hank紧张得额角直冒冷汗，手指都有些发抖，飞快地按动控制台上的按钮，“我的应急制动程序没有反应！不对，这、这怎么可能——”

他猛地抬头，手上的动作停了下来，直直看向圆台上面色痛苦的Charles——

“是Charles自己截停了应急制动程序！他、他似乎是想要自己控制住他的排异反应……他是想要强撑过去完成试验！”

Erik心下一凛，低头看向怀里已经渐渐脱力的青年。

他想起之前的交谈中，Charles面色淡然地谈论的所谓“自我控制”，惊觉自己其实根本就没有搞懂他的意思。

这哪里是自我控制？

这已经是自我虐待，自我伤害了。

眼看Charles的状态越来越糟糕，Erik把心一横，腾出一只手掀开了他的头盔。

几乎是一瞬间，Charles就整个人瘫软下来，完全靠在了Erik的怀里，身上不住地颤抖着，那是肌肉过度紧绷之后的震颤。

他大口喘着气，胸口的起伏大得像是他想要把自己的内脏都呼出来，又过了片刻，眼神才终于恢复清明。

“Charles？”

Erik有些小心地开口，他不知道怀里的人到底情况如何，便不敢乱动，只是仍然站在圆台上，稳稳地揽着他。

Charles像是被耳边的声音唤回了魂，慢慢转过头去，便落进了一双琥珀色的眼睛。

他努力扯起一个笑容，轻声应了一句“没事”，才眼前一黑，放任自己陷入脑力过载之后的昏迷。

***

Erik黑着脸将Charles抱出地下室，将他放在了书房的软塌上。

Hank也匆匆拎着一箱检验器械跟了过来，开始查看Charles的状态。他们都很清楚，尽管初步看来Charles只是昏迷，但仍然需要做进一步的检查。

看着他熟练的动作，Erik自知此刻帮不上什么忙，便走向书房另一侧的窗台，虚倚着窗棂看向窗外。

夜色已深，他背着房内的灯光，脸色在一片阴影中看不真切，手指无意识地敲击着窗台，才暴露了内心的焦躁。

他不明白。

他不明白这个看起来养尊处优的Xavier少爷为什么有如此严苛的自我要求和自我约束。

即使知道自己可能会有生命危险，也还是要控制着自己的意识与本能的排异反应作斗争，难道仅仅是为了他所谓的“物尽其用”？

更好地控制自己的能力，不伤害别人？或者如果情况更好的话，还能帮助别人？

他这种利他主义的圣人情节到底是哪里来的？

不对！

Erik突然想起先前关于Charles如何产生新人格的讨论。

Charles以前一定是经历过什么，他的新人格不可能只是因为脑电波异常而产生的。尽管当时Charles轻描淡写地用“变种人的事情不能用从前的生理知识来解释”搪塞过去，但他也的确提到了，那个叫Hedwig的孩子是因为他“无法承受痛苦”才产生的新人格。

这么一说，一切都解释得通了。

每一次无法控制自己的能力，就意味着有人——或者说有人格——会受到伤害，甚至还会有新的人格“诞生”于这种痛苦和伤害，这对于Charles这样一个信奉善良的人该是怎样一种折磨？

所以他才会以严苛的标准要求自己，用非常人的毅力努力控制自己的能力。

否则，失去控制带来的痛苦和负罪感能直接将他吞噬。

……

Erik轻轻呼出一口气，转身看向软榻上静静躺着的青年。

Hank已经为他做完了检查，向Erik点头示意他并无大碍，便收拾好仪器带回了地下室，毕竟那里的那台巨大设备也需要他的检查。

Erik放轻脚步走向软塌旁的扶手椅，将椅子向前挪了挪才坐下，视线一刻也没有离开过Charles。

他静静地坐在那里，心绪复杂，像是胸口堵了一团棉花，有什么东西想要渗出来，却最终只是濡湿了棉花，沉甸甸地坠在那里。

良久，他伸出手，摸了摸青年那一头柔软的卷发。

——————————

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 似乎……我本来只是想写个PWP爽一爽？？？Erik好几章都没见过其他人格啦，下一章让查查休息一下，换谁醒来比较好呢？
> 
> Hedwig：为什么又是这个怪叔叔？  
Patricia：既然这么有缘，不如我也跟你来一次？  
Arthur：那个……我是不是还没办完银行的事？？
> 
> 其实作者自己也没想好，说不定这几个都不是，直接来个新人格？
> 
> 如无意外最迟周四会更新一次，如有意外就微博请假@-初笙-


	18. Chapter 18

***

“房间”里 一片寂静 。

D ennis 眼皮动了动，猛地从座位上 坐直身体。

他是“房间”中第一个醒来的。

C harles 倒在“灯光”的阴影中， 似乎已经不省人事，周围一圈的椅子上 的 人格也都东倒西歪，失去了意识。

通常恢复得很快的 Hedwig 在椅子上蜷成一团，对其他人而言 尺寸正好的扶手椅将他衬得更小。

D ennis 站起身，一阵剧烈的头痛袭来，让他眼前黑了黑，下意识 扶住椅背才没有倒下。

这种疼痛他已经很久没有感受到了。

身处“房间”中的时候，由于没有对身体的控制和感知，理论上是不会产生任何“感觉”的。但自从两年前 Charles 一次非常严重的能力异常波动之后， Patricia 在那场异动中诞生了， 伴随而来的还有所有人格更加敏感的感知能力。

自那以后，每当身体出现异常状态， 仍在“房间”里的人格都或多或少能够感受到疼痛 ，有时还能看到一些幻象， 都是虚化了的现实场景 。

那是一种 “虚无的疼痛”。产生于虚无，落不到实处，但又 的确会带来折磨的疼痛。

D ennis 定了定神 ， 走向仍 侧躺在地上的 Charles ，尽管 步伐 有些踉跄 ，但手臂仍稳稳地托住了他，将他扶到椅子上。

仍旧没有人有醒来的迹象。

D ennis 站在“灯光”旁的阴影下， 从口袋中掏出一方折得边角齐整的雪白帕子，取下眼镜，擦拭了几下 ，左侧镜片五圈，右侧镜片五圈，然后 将手帕重新折好，放入口袋。

完成了这一套动作，他终于长舒一口气，像是作出了决定。

回头看了一眼“房间” 里平静的景象，他 迈步走入了 “灯光”。

***

D ennis 逐渐 恢复 了对肢体的感知 ， 他下意识在睁眼之前先伸手 向头侧摸索自己的眼镜， 过了几秒才意识到自己并不是在“正常状态下”醒来的，眼镜应该不在手边。

但就在他睁开眼睛的一瞬间，一只手握住了他的手腕，将一副眼镜放在他的手心 。

Dennis 僵住了，

这不对劲。塞进他手中的眼镜并不属于他， 从浅金色的链条就能看出 那应该是 Arthur 的 ；那握住他手腕的手 温热干燥，松松环住了他的每一次脉搏，而他竟然并没有下意识避开这样的亲密接触，反而生出一种莫名的亲近。

他 看相对方的容貌，两人此刻挨得很近， 即使不戴眼镜， Dennis 也能看清他的模样， 而这让他的身体更加僵硬了。

距离他上一次踏入“灯光”虽然没过几天，但 Charles 还并没有来得及将 所有事情告诉他。他根本就不知道这个男人是敌是友、为什么会出现在——

Dennis 突然想起刚才在“房间”里的那一阵头痛。当时他急着去查看 Charles 的状况，并没有留意伴随着疼痛而来的幻象 ，但现在回过神来仔细一想，他分明就在 幻象 中见到了这个男人的脸！

幻象仅仅是几个片段， 在卧室里 男人和他下棋 、在地下室 里男人和他并肩站着、昏迷前 稳稳扶住他的怀抱 ……

Dennis 稍稍放下心来。在“房间”中因疼痛产生的幻象一直都可以算是一种与外界的连结 ，看到的通常都是现实中真实发生的事情的投射，因此这个男人看起来并不会对 Charles 不利。

Erik 见他迟迟没有戴上眼镜，表情还 时惊时疑 ，心下了然： 醒来的这位大概并不是 Charles 。

他扬起嘴角，“不自我介绍一下吗？ 看来你并不是 Charles ，那我们之前见过吗？”

Dennis 听他这样说，便明白这人应该是知道多重人格的事情了，但又无端有些 不快： 这人想什么都没发生一样在这里 同自己打招呼，看起来根本就是忘记他们之间发生过的事情了吧？

他冷着脸挣开了 Erik 一直没有松开的手， 打算去书桌的抽屉里找眼镜——不戴眼镜的感觉实在是让他不舒服。

Erik 见他行动 已经 没有什么大碍， 便 饶有兴致地跟上他 。

Dennis 在书桌前站定，取出了属于自己的眼镜戴好，然后用 抽屉内的手帕将手中 Arthur 的眼镜也仔细擦拭一番，才 摆在书桌上：眼镜与桌边平行，细细的链条 对折一次，整齐地压在镜腿下。

Erik 很快意识到这是哪一位人格了。

尽管距离上次见面并未过去多久，但他那种在理智与欲望之间挣扎徘徊的诱人神态可是让 Erik 一直惦记着。

不知是不是错觉， Erik 总觉得青年的身体 同之前其他人格掌管的时候有些不同 ，上一次见面 处境特殊，他并未来得及仔细端详对方，而 那紧绷的身体也被他直接当做了初尝人事的紧张。

但现在他看着青年 神色如常地整理着眼镜，才意识到那种“紧绷”的印象可能并非 只是出于紧张，这个青年在这一人格的状态下，的确身材线条更为紧致 有力。

Erik 被这个念头惊了一下。

他并没有系统地学习过这方面的知识， 不知道这样的现象是否是普遍存在的，但 Charles 的不同人格掌控身体时，这具身体的确会呈现出不同的状态。

比如 Charles 带着自我克制的 平和 、 Hedwig 孩子气的莽撞 好动、初次见面时那个人格的温顺柔软 的身体 ，还有此刻这个人格 收束着的肌肉线条 ……

青年并不知道他在想什么，垂眸看见自己卷得有些凌乱的衬衫袖子， 便一言不发地伸出手捋平褶皱 。他像是突然意识到 Erik 还在自己身边站着，才漫不经心地问：

“ 问别人名字之前不是应该先自我介绍一下吗？这位先生。”

而 Erik 从自己又一个“新发现”中回过神来 ，看着青年在 灯光下棱角比以往分明的脸庞， 还有那随着他手上的动作在衣袖的遮掩下鼓动着的血管和肌肉，他突然一阵口干舌燥——

身体比大脑先行一步， 他上前一步缩短了两人之间的距离， 一条腿挤到青年的腿间， 直接将人按在了书桌上 。

然而他 的动作没能继续下去，青年反应极快，抬手便对着他的肚子来了一记结结实实的肘击，趁他还没回过神来，反手将他按在了桌子上 。

“ 果然没安好心，说吧， 你叫什么名字？”

Erik 小腹还在抽痛着，却忍不住笑了起来，果然，正如他先前猜测的那样，这个人格 的“武力值”的确更高。

但是，这也让一切都更有趣了。

“我用身体给你解毒救了你一命，还把你伺候得那么好，你居然连我的名字都还不知道， 这就让人有点伤心了吧。”

Dennis 愣住了：这个男人还记得他！而且认出了他的身份！

正当他不知道应该作何反应的时候，书房另一头 的书架 徐徐展开， Hank 目瞪口呆地站在后面 ，房间里的两个人姿势暧昧地贴在书桌上， 那个 Lehnsherr 先生脸上还带着奇怪的笑容 ……

“ 呃——打扰了！我这就出去！ ”

——————————

TBC . 

Hank内心 ：我不应该在车里，我应该在车底！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 手机码字希望没有太多typo，下一章应该就能写到Erik和Dennis“重温回忆”辽！高武力值的Dennis跟被激发能力的Erik摩擦出火花，想想就刺激嘿嘿嘿 
> 
> 预计周日晚发车，如有意外会在微博请假 @-初笙-


	19. Chapter 19

***

最后，Hank没听Dennis的解释，喊了一句“设备没什么大问题！”就急急忙忙冲出了书房，留下两个男人在书桌前大眼瞪小眼。

Erik趁着Dennis愣神的时候挣开了被拧在身后的双手，还借势翻了个身，正面迎上了青年。

Dennis被突然靠近的男人逼得后退了两步，一脸戒备地看着他，身上肌肉紧绷，看得Erik原本被Hank搅和了的兴致又起来了。

他不露声色地感受了一下随着欲望而苏醒的能力，向前一步抓住青年的手腕。

青年果然反应迅速，侧身避开了他的手，抬手便准备出拳——这个男人果然还是有所图谋！

然而带着拳风的动作却倏地被截停了，Dennis震惊地看着牵制住自己手腕的铁丝，才终于反应过来：怪不得他看起来胜券在握，原来是个能控制金属的变种人！

Erik老神在在地轻动手指，稍稍侧开身子，将青年拉到书桌前自己原本站着的位置，手臂举过头顶固定在了桌子上。

Dennis也不甘就此束手就擒，尽管双臂被禁锢了，但这个别扭的姿势倒正好让他的腿能够借力向前踢，他猛地抬起右腿，这次用上了十成的力气，直接踹向Erik的下腹。

Erik没想到青年居然还有这么大力气反抗，幸好多年的雇佣兵经历让他早就形成了条件反射，险险避开了Charles的攻击，趁着他的腿还来不及收回去，一手钳住了他的脚踝。

Dennis仍不放弃，将左腿也踹了出去——以现在的情形，这个男人要么将自己的右腿放开以躲避这一次攻击，否则，他就得承下这一脚。

男人果然迅速松开了手，侧身避开了他的第二击。然而Dennis还没来得及乘胜追击，男人就以一个灵巧的附身绕回了书桌前。

脚踝处的金属触感让Erik身体猛地一僵——这简直是作弊！

他沉着脸死死盯着男人，方才的搏斗让他出了一层薄汗，呼吸也有些不稳，此刻双手还被高高举过头顶，一起一伏的胸口让本来就有些紧绷的衬衫更加显得多余。

Erik笑意更浓，确认了青年无法挣开自己的束缚，便直接站在了他的腿间，下身不怀好意地隔着裤子磨蹭着，本打算直接撕开他身上的衬衫，但转念一想，青年那种看起来即使箭在弦上也要翎羽顺得根根平行的性子，如果真的被自己撕烂了衣服，恐怕比这样捆着他所引起的反应还要激烈。

适度的小打小闹是情趣，但要把人惹恼了，他还真不知道怎么哄回去。

Erik深吸一口气，伸手开始解青年的衬衫纽扣。

男人手指的热度隔着衣服传了过来，Dennis向来不喜与人有过多的肢体接触，此刻整个人都僵住了，为了避免随着呼吸起伏的胸口再次碰到男人的手指，他不由自主地连呼吸都止住了。

Erik当然意识到青年的变化，有些无奈地叹了口气，凑到他的耳旁轻声道：

“呼吸，美人。难道你想把自己憋死吗？”

话音刚落，最后一颗扣子也刚好被解开，被人凑在耳边低语的感觉让他更加不自在，猛地吸了一口气，然而却因为用力过猛，呛得咳嗽了起来。

Erik忍不住笑了，手臂绕到他的背后，轻轻拍了几下，“慢点，不用这么紧张。”

待Dennis好不容易恢复了正常的呼吸，看着仍面带笑意的Erik，和下身隔着两人的裤子也能感受到的玩意，他深吸一口气，闭上了眼睛。

***

“房间”里。

Dennis站在“灯光”下，有些焦躁地看向Charles的椅子，此时Hedwig也已经醒来，眼巴巴地趴在Charles腿上。见到Dennis回来了，便急忙跑过去，站在光圈外将Dennis细细打量了一圈。

“你好厉害呀！这次居然是第一个醒过来的！唔……那我就不是最棒的了……”

Dennis一向不如Charles那么会哄小朋友，也不知道这孩子是为什么还特别愿意与自己亲近的。他摇摇头，开口道，

“你醒来多久了？有没有事？Charles一直没有醒吗？”

Hedwig果然轻易地被转移了注意力，不再纠结自己不是第一个醒来的人，“我、我也不知道我醒来多久了，好像没什么感觉，也没有头痛……但是Charles一直都没有醒过来……”

Dennis脸色沉了几分。看来他们在地下室做的试验影响太大，Charles一时半会儿是醒不过来了。

Hedwig向来敏感，自然看出了Dennis脸色不好，小心翼翼地看着他，“怎么了？Charles不会有事吧？你、你要回来吗？”

Dennis勉强扯出一个笑容，“没事，他只是太累了，需要多休息一会儿。”

然而对于Hedwig的最后一个问题，他却不知道应该怎么回答。

他要继续待在“房间”里吗？还是出去在那样尴尬的处境下继续尝试和男人“武力解决问题”？

这时，他听到了一个声音：

“你不会以为，我会被这种‘突然昏迷’的戏码骗过去吧？如果我没猜错，你现在应该在你的——怎么说的来着——思维宫殿里，对吧？”

Dennis身形一顿，看向Hedwig，然而男孩一脸茫然，看起来只有站在“灯光”下的自己能够听到外界的声音了。

他突然感觉一凉，就像是被人脱下了裤子。他下意识低头看去，“灯光”下的自己仍穿戴整齐，看来就是那个男人在对这具身体动手动脚了。

然而还来不及反应，一阵难以言喻的燥热袭来，像是有一双温暖的手握住了他的性器，快速撸动起来。

Dennis又羞又恼，在明显什么都不懂的Hedwig面前起了反应还无计可施，偏偏男人又说话了：

“你起反应了，美人。所以，你应该是能够感觉到的，对吧？那就乖乖出来吧……”

Dennis正想走出“灯光”逃离这炼狱，却突然膝盖一软，竟是差点跪在了地上——

他分明感觉到，身后那个入口被打开了。

Hedwig早已感觉到他的异常，又不敢进入“灯光”扶住他，只能焦急地呼唤着他，“Dennis！你、你怎么了？是不舒服吗？Dennis！”

Dennis眉头紧蹙，Hedwig那双天真的眼睛还担心地看着他，他把心一横，闭上了眼睛。

在穿过层层迷雾回到现实中的那一瞬间，他听到心中有个声音在问自己：

你真的是因为担心那个男人对身体做什么不好的事情才回去的吗？还是因为不敢面对Hedwig？又或者，其实是因为那个男人唤醒了你对那次情事的记忆，而你也想要回味一次？

——————————

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次没有卡肉！后面还有一章更新！


	20. Chapter 20

***

一开始看到青年突然“昏迷”过去，Erik还是有些紧张的，他怕自己真的把人刺激狠了。

但他仔细一看，青年薄薄的眼皮下能清晰看到他眼球的快速运动，过了几秒，还微微皱了皱眉。

Erik心念一转，有了一个大胆的猜测。

他松开了束缚着青年双腿的铁丝，将他的裤子一把脱下，然后才重新将铁丝缠上了他光裸的脚踝。

果然，青年看起来僵硬了一下。

Erik俯身在他的耳边吹了口气，低声在他耳边说着话，手也握上了那尚未抬头、色泽漂亮的性器。

他满意地看着青年在自己手中迅速涨大的欲望，继续在他耳边循循善诱，手指则伸向了他的后方。

白天Erik给那里上过些药，此刻倒成了最好的润滑，他没费什么力气便将两根手指伸了进去。

那里的温度有些高，显然还没有从白天那场性事中恢复，但已经迫不及待地裹住了Erik的手指。

这时，青年睁开了眼睛。

***

Dennis睁开眼才意识到自己的决定有多不经考量，两人现在这么暧昧的姿势让他一动也不敢动，对他人的本能排斥让他对后方不属于自己的手指更加敏感。

然而这时，Erik又好死不死地抽动了手指。

这次他倒真是没有恶意，见青年一动不动地呆着，他怕自己节奏太快吓着对方，才打算抽出手指，但他忘了，青年的敏感点比另外两人浅一些，他手指刚一抽动，就正好划过了那一小块触感有些不同的软肉。

“唔——”Dennis被那陌生又熟悉的感觉激得声线都有些发颤，无意识地扬起了头，脖颈毫无防备地暴露在Erik嘴边，隐隐透着发青的血管。

Erik自然不会拒绝送到嘴边的美味，他一口含住了青年的喉结，轻轻吮咬着，原本打算抽出的手指也重新探了回去，有意无意地抚过那片异常敏感的区域。

“不、不对——”

听见他的低喃，Erik抬起头，笑着看向已经有些失神的青年，“怎么了？不对吗？那我就抽出来——”

然而Dennis已经回过神来，意识到对方是在捉弄自己，他眯了眯眼睛，原本布满水汽的眸子带了点狠劲：

“你还做不做了？不会是不行吧？难道你只能在别人被下了药的时候趁人之危？”

Erik看着青年冲自己露出锋芒、口中还极尽对自己的讽刺，倒是怒极反笑，故意蜷了蜷仍在青年体内的两根手指，动用能力解开了自己的裤子。

那两下抠弄正中Dennis的敏感点，他腰一软，前方的性器竟是隐隐有要释放的趋势。

Erik当然没有错过他的变化，抽出手指，换上了自己因为一直没有得到慰藉而硬得有些发疼的欲望。

进入的瞬间，两人都发出了满足的叹息，只不过Dennis还有些压抑，而Erik则毫不遮掩地靠在Dennis颈侧，自己的低吟送入他的耳朵。

所有关于上次那场荒唐性事的记忆仿佛都随着男人的那声叹息回到了他的脑海中，那些汗水、肌肤相碰撞时发出的声音、每一次进出带来的力量和温度……顷刻回溯。

Erik感受着这具明明相同、却又与白天那次有些不同的身体，每一次抽出、撞入都毫不留情，并恰到好处地照顾到他的敏感点。

没动几下，Dennis就已经受不了了，前端一挺一挺的，眼看就要释放，但Erik的手却恶意地堵住了欲望的出口。

Dennis下意识扭动下身，想要躲开Erik的桎梏，然而不仅没有躲开Erik的手，两人紧密连接着的下身还因为他的动作摩擦着，带来了更多的快感。

被这样“折磨”着，Dennis的脾气也上来了，他别过头去，双唇紧紧抿着，还悄悄咬紧了牙关，避免任何一丝呻吟泄露了他的感受。

Erik看在眼里，只觉得青年更有趣了，那一双蓝眼睛里盛满了生理性的泪水，仿佛只要他再轻轻撞击几下，就能看到它们一串一串地滚下来。

他控制着正圈着青年四肢的铁丝，将他向前拉了拉，这下青年的下半身整个离开了书桌，失去了原本的支持。

Erik顺势再次顶了进去，让两人的下身连接的地方重新成为青年的重心，他的性器进入到了一个从未有过的深度，那里的高热紧紧包裹着他，让他也差点缴械。

而Dennis眼眶中积聚已久的生理性泪水也终于淌了下来，顺着面颊、下颌、脖颈，直到锁骨、胸口。

前端已经到了临界点，可男人还是没有松手，Dennis狠狠瞪着他，只是那目光的杀伤力却因泪水而烟消云散，反倒透着些可怜。

Erik在她的身体里打着圈磨蹭着，用气声说道：

“你总得告诉我你的名字吧，美人？”

说完，他又猛地顶了一下。

Dennis的口腔都被自己咬出了血，这一下更是让他忍不住哼出了声，他终于开口，

“De-Dennis，是Dennis，嗯啊——”

Erik如约放开了手，还“贴心”地帮他撸动了几下，已经不需任何刺激的性器迅速释放在他的手中，因为出来得太急，很多还溅在了Dennis的腹上，异常淫靡。

“Dennis是吗？很高兴再次见到你，希望你以后也能一直记得，现在正在操着你的男人，叫做Erik Lehnsherr。”

***

Dennis记不清自己射了几次，而这个叫Erik的男人又射了几次，他只记得最终自己已经什么都射不出来了，前端可怜兮兮地流着清液，后穴仍不知足地欢迎着男人的入侵。

最后，Erik抱着他进了书房里几乎没怎么用过的浴室，而两人的下身一直连接在一起，随着Erik的脚步不知疲倦地摩擦着。

Erik在踏入浴缸之后终于又泄了一次，他靠在Dennis身上喘了一阵子，从他身体里抽了出来，带出一滩液体，滴滴答答地流在浴缸里。

Dennis像是完全脱力了，胸口一起一伏地倚在浴缸边上，目光失神。

他吻了吻Dennis的耳廓，直起身去，打算扭开浴缸的水龙头为二人好好清洗一番——

一道掌风劈来，由于性事酣畅而放松了警惕的Erik完全没有料到此时的Dennis竟然还有力气偷袭，眼前一黑，便失去了意识。

————————————

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恭喜Dennis成为目前为止的体力最佳选手！关于最后他为什么要把Erik打晕了，可能的原因有：  
A. 他太累了受不了了  
B. 他想反攻  
C. 作者写不出来了（我真的一滴都没有了呜呜呜呜呜呜）
> 
> 放心不会虐，这两个人（一个人和多个人格？）的关系一定是在不断变好的。Dennis只是还需要时间接受这种“私人领域被侵犯”的过度亲密，并且尝试正视自己。
> 
> 下次更新应该是在周四，如有意外会在微博请假@-初笙-


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意！！！本章有做到失禁的情节，预警一下！

***

Dennis确认男人已经失去了意识，才终于长舒一口气。

浴室里洁白的瓷砖有些晃眼，他眯起眼睛，靠在浴缸边缘轻轻喘着气。

其实连他自己都不清楚，究竟为什么要对Erik动手。这个男人像一头不知疲倦的野兽，简直要将他榨干，还有那令他无计可施的变种能力，用在性事上绝对是犯规，如果再继续下去……

Dennis强迫自己不要再继续想下去，待稍稍恢复体力后，就撑着没有一处不酸痛的身体起身冲了澡。

是的，洗澡，这也是Dennis下狠手将Erik击晕的原因之一。上一次毕竟是被下了药，最后已经直接昏过去了，也无法阻止男人为他清洁，但在清醒的状态下，他实在无法想象让别人帮自己洗澡，尤其是……

尤其是还要将手伸进那么难以启齿的地方——是的，这次那个混蛋又直接射进去了。

要自己将手指伸进那里实在太过诡异，但他的洁癖又催促着他赶快将不属于自己的东西弄出去。Erik射进去不少，Dennis刚站起身的时候就开始往下淌，滴滴答答的声音在浴室的天然混响中被放大，让Dennis脸色更差了。

打开水龙头认真冲洗了身体之后，他不得不面对后方那个必须清洁的地方。Dennis有些犹豫地将手指探向身后，由于先前的开垦，那里已经能轻松容纳手指的入侵，可还是让他僵住了。

那是这具身体上他从未触碰过的部分，带着高于体温的热量，温软地裹住自己的手指。他咬咬牙，继续将手指向内伸去，却突然划过了一片触感有些微不同的区域。

他睁大眼睛，因为没有戴眼镜而显得有些失焦的双眼写满了不可置信，口中不可抑制地发出一声低吟，双腿也有些打颤。

他将左手的小臂撑在浴室有些冰冷的墙上，咬住自己的手背，才终于找回了理智，没有继续用自己的手指做更荒唐的事情。

他迅速将留在里面的东西弄了出来，再次冲洗一番，脸上的红晕却并没有消散。

而他不知道的是，在他的身后，浴缸的另一侧，男人正无声地盯着他，将他方才的动作和此刻依旧泛红的耳尖尽收眼底，眼中写满了欲望。

***

Dennis瞥了侧身靠在浴缸边缘的Erik，有些恼意，别过了头。这男人现在倒是一副人畜无害的样子，不如就别醒过来了。

尽管这么腹诽着，Dennis还是打算帮Erik做个简单的清洁，毕竟他的洁癖不允许自己放着这么大的一团“污秽”不管。

然而他刚刚把人翻了个身，就看到了那人身下不容忽视的欲望。

他愣了愣，满脑子乱七八糟的想法，“昏迷的人也可以勃起吗？”、“这个人为什么还有精力？”、“这样看真的太大了这真的符合科学吗？”、“我怎么可能容得下？”……

当然， 最后一个问题被他刻意忽略了。

还没等他从震惊中回过神来，原本应还在昏迷中的男人突然睁开了眼睛，直勾勾地盯着他。

这次Erik并没有给他偷袭的机会，起身的速度完全不像是一个刚刚从昏迷中苏醒的人——当然，他的确早就醒了。

他迅速将Dennis的手反剪在背后，逼到了墙边。瓷砖的温度激得Dennis颤了颤，还未反击，便听见男人哑着嗓子在自己耳边道：

“若是在平时，我并不怀疑你有能力真正将我击晕，但你自己应该也感受到了吧，你的身体现在已经不能保持你应有的速度和力量了……”

说着，他将下身紧紧贴上Dennis，轻轻磨蹭着，“倒是要感谢你，让我免费看了一场美人沐浴……”

Dennis不知道自己这是怎么了，大概是因为先前自己做清洁的时候又撩起了欲望，此时被Erik一蹭，原本就没有降下火气的性器直接再次抬起了头。

而Erik当然感受到了，咬住他的耳垂，有些含糊地说，“你也很想要嘛，那我们再来一次？”

他将Dennis的身体转了过去，就在Dennis以为自己刚刚清洁完的地方又要被“弄脏”的时候，Erik将手指放在那里揉了揉，叹了口气：

“有点肿了，这次就放过你吧。”

虽然放过了他已经有些红肿的后穴，但Erik还是打开花洒，借着温热的水在他的腿间解决了欲望。

然而，每一次的抽插都有意无意地蹭过已经异常敏感的穴口，再顶上前方不剩什么存货的

囊袋，对Dennis而言无异于是火上浇油。

Erik已经放开了他的手，好让他能撑在墙上，不至于因为腿软而跌下去。见他这副模样，Erik颇为“好心”地伸出了手，将抚慰着他的前端。

Dennis向来是个禁欲的人，自己解决都是少有的事情，被不属于自己的手握住带来的快感实在令他招架不住，但他也深知自己已经不可能再射出什么了，这时，一种熟悉但绝对不合时宜的感觉涌向了身下——

“等、等等——放开，我要——嗯——”

然而他喘息了几次，也没能将那个字说出来。

Erik这种“久经沙场”的人当然明白Dennis的状况，但还是假装不懂，更加用力地在他腿间磨蹭着，

“你要什么？怎么了Dennis？”

热气呼在Dennis的耳中，让他更加难耐，“我、你放开我——唔——我要上厕所——”

然而Erik却并没有放开，反而继续在他耳边轻轻吹着气，手上的动作也更快了，“没事的Dennis，就在这里吧，花洒的水会冲下去的，嘘——”

那声嘘声成为了压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草，Dennis呜咽一声，自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛。

好在Erik还算照顾他的洁癖，轻轻拉着他的腰向后少许，再用手扶着他对上浴缸的下水口。然而这对Dennis来说还是太超过了，如果说先前在书房里激烈的性事瓦解了他的肉体，那么此刻Erik终于瓦解了他的精神。

看着液体从自己的前端冲出，随着花洒中温热的水一起打着旋流向下水道，他无意识地抽噎着，Erik的声音一句句飘进了他的耳朵：

“没事了，Dennis，没事了……”

“我在这里，没事的，相信我……”

——————————

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谁能想到这辆车居然又续了一辆自行车呢？？  
不是我！是键盘先动的手！ 
> 
> 恭喜老万达成新成就：把武力值最高的美人儿做到失禁！  
并附加成就：打破Dennis的心理防线！
> 
> （后面还有一章更新）


	22. Chapter 22

***

Dennis最终还是逃了。他也许擅长用逻辑和武力来解决问题，但对于感情，他束手无策。

在Erik手中释放的时候，他似乎听见自己脑中有一堵高墙在一瞬间坍塌。

那是他筑起的屏障。从有记忆以来，他就知道要与外界的一切保持安全距离，保持清醒，保持警惕，保持防备心。但从来没有人教过他，当自己的所有安全距离都被打破时，应该怎样去面对这个来势汹汹的“入侵者”。

他闭上眼，穿过意识之海的重重迷雾，回到了“房间”中。

幸好Charles已经醒来，尽管看上去有些虚弱，但至少是清醒的状态。见Dennis从灯光中走出来，他急忙上前，但又因为知道他的习性，保持了一步的距离。

“Dennis！你还好吗？在外面发生了什么？”

没等他回答，Charles就从他虚浮的脚步和苍白的脸色中猜出了什么。Hedwig闹着头疼，已经被Charles哄去休息了，此时只有Dennis和Charles两个人是醒着的。

没必要顾忌其他人，Charles便直接问了，“你又见到Erik了？你们……他没太折腾你吧？”

Dennis似是极其疲倦，抿着唇一言不发地走回自己的单间，扶着床边坐下。

Charles靠在门框上并未跟进去，他不再逼问两人在外面都发生了什么，只是岔开了话题，“好好休息吧，这次是我太莽撞地开始试验，应该把你们也折腾得够呛，对不起。”

Dennis摇了摇头，算是给了点反应，Charles便继续道，“我没有想到你是最先醒来的，但Erik他……他应该不算是坏人，我……”

这次Dennis开口了，“我没事，Charles，但我觉得外面应该还有很多事情需要你处理。”

Charles当然听得出他礼貌的逐客令，只好再叮嘱一句“好好休息”，便帮他掩上了房门。

Dennis看起来思绪混乱，而他又何尝不是呢？他无法否认自己被Erik吸引，那个男人身上那种自信强大的魅力让他招架不住，尽管两人似乎有很多观点并不一致，但思维的碰撞也是一种非凡的体验。

可是，算上Barry的话，他们已经有三人与这个男人发生过关系了，还有同他见过面的Arthur、Hedwig，和“间接”同他发生过关系的Patricia……

想着想着，Charles已经走到了“灯光”的边缘，这才意识到自己方才的想法多么荒唐：

他居然在吃自己的醋！

他有些好笑地摇摇头，抬脚踏入“灯光”。

当最后一丝雾气从眼前消散，他已经重新找回了克制与理智。

***

看到Dennis再次“失去意识”，Erik也没太慌乱，他知道这人大概又是躲回自己的意识中了。

他突然觉得对方有点像只猫科动物，警惕性高的不行，稍稍被人侵犯了领地就要支棱起浑身的毛发，哪里都不自在。要么就是在稍稍亲近过后，就迅速跑开，只因不愿成为被抛下的一方。

Erik更加期待见到他真正向自己露出柔软的肚皮时的样子了。

给两人再次做了一番清洁，他才小心地将青年身上擦干，抱到书房里去。尽管他知道现在这栋房子里已经没有别人在了，也并不打算将人抱上楼穿衣服，只是拿过软榻上的薄毯，盖在青年的身上，自己则只是用浴巾裹住了身体。

虽然不确定等一会儿是谁会接管这具身体，但Erik隐隐觉得Charles是时候出来了。

果然，片刻之后，青年再次睁开了眼睛。他见到Erik并没有太过惊讶，但看见自己没穿衣服的样子还是有些错愕。他面无表情地和Erik对视了一阵子，在对方开口之前，抬起手放在了自己的额角。

***

Erik重新恢复意识时，他已经从楼上房间里拿来Charles的衣服，站在了书房的软塌旁。Charles毫不避讳地在他面前穿起了衣服，身上一片片的青紫昭示着身体的主人经历过怎样一番性事。

他现在可完全不担心Erik会做什么，毕竟他只是让Erik恢复了部分的意识，但并没有恢复他对肢体的控制。因此，他只能笔直地站在一旁，看起来有些傻兮兮的。

待Erik终于恢复了对自己身体的控制，他眯起眼睛逼近Charles，“我怎么记得，有人说过好多次关于‘控制自己的能力’的话呢？”

Charles不咸不淡地看了他一眼，将手腕递到了他的眼前，

“是啊，但前提是没有人会因此受到伤害。你把我的身体弄成这样，我不能‘礼尚往来’一下？”

Erik看见那手腕上的一圈红肿，顿时哑口无言。尽管和Charles做的时候一直让金属保持着一种不松不紧、不会伤到他的流动状态，但方才和Dennis在书桌上折腾得可能太过激烈，再加上他当时反抗得厉害，还是受了些皮肉伤。

他握住Charles的手腕，小心翼翼地在血管轻轻脉动之处落下一个吻，“下次不会了。”

Charles也没想到他认错态度这么好，以至于完全忽略了这个“还有下次”的问题，只是有些尴尬地挪了挪身子，抽出了自己的手腕。

“你快去把衣服穿上吧，我想跟你到吉诺沙看一看，也许直接进入那个银行经理的大脑能找到更多信息。”

——————————

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 查查：（后知后觉）你刚刚说什么？下次？你还想有下次？  
老万：那我们也可以下次和下下次一起进行，我们还有很多姿势没有试过……  
查查：【脑人警告！】
> 
> 之前忘了说，我这里没有国庆长假，所以这几天应该是没法加更的呜呜呜…… 下次更新应该在10.7（下周一），如有意外会在微博请假@-初笙-


	23. Chapter 23

***

夜色已深，这座城市的繁华和喧闹向着同一个方向汇聚，那是夜行动物的聚集地。

Erik本着不用白不用的原则，还是使唤Azazel直接将两人从Xavier大宅转移到了吉诺沙酒吧。

今晚的酒吧也如平时一样，人声鼎沸，舞池灯光晃眼，音乐声大得让Charles这种自诩思想开放、不时泡吧的人都有些头疼。

尽管Azazel让他们落脚的包厢隔音还算好，但也还是能感受到门外一波接着一波声浪带来的震颤。

Erik倒一副习以为常的样子，走向包厢角落的花瓶，轻轻将它抬起至某一角度，再微微旋转几下，花瓶底部的机关落下，包厢中央的迷你舞台徐徐升起，一部直升电梯出现在了Charles眼前。

他总觉得眼前的这一幕有些眼熟，嘴角也带了些笑意，看向Erik道，“这么巧？没想到你也是个喜欢老派机关和地下暗室的人。”

Erik踱回他身旁，边走边说，“也许我们之间的共同点比你想象的更多呢？”

说着，他伸出手，示意Charles一起走入电梯。

Charles笑意盈盈地跟上去，电梯有些窄，两个男人并排站着不免肩膀要有些摩擦，Erik微微侧头看向身边的人，头一次觉得这电梯运行得有些太快了。

Azazel在后面一脸复杂地看着电梯门关上，才小声嘀咕：“什么喜欢老派机关地下暗室啊，明明这个人上个星期还在说要把这里升级成更现代的虹膜识别系统，真是……色令智昏。”

***

Charles其实不过是想诈Erik一下，才说什么喜欢机关暗室的话，天知道他早就对Xavier大宅那动不动就卡住的笨重机关不耐烦了，前两天才跟Hank说想重新装一套更先进的设备。

但这个Erik还真的顺着他的话说了下去，尽管那一瞬间的尴尬被他掩饰得很好，但Charles还是注意到了。

明明就并不喜欢吧。

这个人装模作样的讨好反应还是挺有趣的，Charles想着，跟上Erik走出了电梯。

地下的空间与Charles想象得有所不同，冷色的灯光将整个空间照得明亮，一些看起来像是工作人员的人在办公室间穿梭，如果不是其中一些人外形与常人不同、一些人不时指尖冒出一点冰渣或火星，他可能真的以为自己正身处于什么写字楼办公区。

Charles不动声色地打量了一圈，心中已经激动得无法掩饰，单单是这里就至少有二十个变种人！他惊喜地看向身边的Erik，张了张口，却一时又不知应该说些什么。

Erik被那双蓝眼睛看得心头一跳，开口时喉咙不知为何有些干涩，清了清嗓子，才恢复了常态：“是的，他们都是变种人。”

Charles显然还有很多问题要问，Erik便将他带进了旁边的一间屋子，看上去是一间会议室。

门一关上，Charles的问题就像连珠炮一样打了出来：

“你是从哪里找到这么多变种人的？还是说是他们主动找上你的？为什么我从来都没有听说过？是不是还有更多？他们在这里做什么？都是在为你工作吗？啊！刚才在上面的酒吧里，难道也都是变种人？……”

Erik好整以暇地给自己拉了张椅子坐下，再倒了两杯水，看Charles眉飞色舞地罗列着自己的疑问和猜想，也不回话，只是在对方因口干舌燥而停下时体贴地将水递了过去。

“坐下吧，”Erik冲他笑了笑，“一个一个说。”

Charles在他对面坐下，大口灌了两口水，舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛依旧期待地看着Erik。

Erik看到他因沾了水而显得更加红润的双唇，有些不自在地调整了一下坐姿，才继续道：

“你在外面看到的那些人——对，也包括上面酒吧里的人——都是变种人。大部分都是由我带进来的。你应该也知道，我以前做过好几年雇佣兵，后来开了吉诺沙，就不再自己接活，现在算是中介人。”

Charles的眼睛在冷色的灯光中依旧散发着奇异的柔光，让Erik有些口干，他喝了口水，接着往下说：

“做雇佣兵这行的，其实有不少都是有些‘天赋异禀’的人，毕竟变种人在这方面的确有优势。我那几年也积累了些人脉，离开上家之后，就召集了不少人来我这里。与其说他们是在为我工作，倒不如说我们都是合作关系，我不过是一个能为他们介绍工作的中间人罢了。”

Charles沉默了。他知道这座城市一直有一个强大的雇佣兵暗网，但他没有想到很多变种人也参与其中，甚至还颇有独占鳌头之势。

但是，他总觉得有哪里不太对劲……

正想着，房间里“嘭”地一声响，一个红皮肤的人出现在了门边，向二人欠了欠身，道，“那个银行经理现在已经醒过来了，要去看看吗？”

***

Charles并没有在那个银行经理的脑海中找到更多有用的信息，但至少还是确定了那个来为地狱火俱乐部抛出诱饵的“线人”长什么样子。

然而，当Erik将他带进资料室进行比对时，Charles却并不能从那一沓据说是他们掌握的地狱火人员的资料中，找到他在银行经理脑海中看到的人。

Erik面色有些阴沉，将手上的一卷资料甩在了桌子上，这时，Charles的一根手指轻轻靠近了他的太阳穴。

他下意识就想要握住，视线撞进那双幽蓝的眼睛才反应过来这并不是什么袭击。

Charles似乎也意识到自己的行为有些唐突，抱歉地冲他笑了笑，“我只是想，我可以与你分享我在他脑海中看到的情况，说不定你能够认出那人是谁。”

这倒是Erik没有想到的，他以为Charles的能力只是“读取”，没想到还有“共享”功能。他点点头，默认了对方的行为。

Charles舒了口气，将手指贴在了Erik的额角，意识穿过层层迷雾，连结在了一起。

***

Erik的意识回到现实中时，还有些恍惚，毕竟正常人可能一生都不会有这样的体验，与别人共享意识、查看别人的记忆。

但他又不得不承认方才的感觉很好，那不是一种性欲带来的欢愉，而是一种纯粹的愉悦，他像是整个意识被一种温暖的雾气包裹着，漂浮着，他不再是自己，但他也还是自己。

然而，Charles在银行经理脑海中看到的那个人的确就连Erik也不认识，这让他感到莫名的不安，冲Charles摇摇头，两人一起回到了先前的会议室。

两人落座之后又是一阵沉默，Charles静静地看着Erik，突然想明白了方才自己觉得不对劲的地方。

Erik一直没有提及这个地狱火俱乐部，但他手中却有这么多资料，他一定和这个俱乐部有什么关联。他之前还提到自己现在的雇佣兵团队都是从前的人脉，那么这些人是为什么愿意放弃从前的上家，选择到他这里来的？尽管Charles并不熟悉这个产业，但他至少知道这些人大都是利益至上、且极讲信用的，Erik才刚刚离开他的上家没几年，是怎么能招募到这么多人的？……

他看向Erik，眼中的疑惑越来越深。

他后悔自己一开始没有在Erik的意识中多搜集一些信息了。

——————————

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章将有两人关系的重大进展（肌肤相亲都有过了还能有什么重大进展？？）  
还有两位在很久之前出现过一秒钟的角色可能会再次登场！以及，本章也悄悄cue了两位X战队的小朋友，不知道有没有人发现哈哈哈
> 
> 下次更新应该在周四，如有意外会在微博请假@-初笙-


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【前情回顾：Charles和Erik一起去了吉诺沙酒吧，见到了许多在那里“工作”的变种人，但他总觉得Erik应该还有什么事瞒着他……】

***

Charles皱了皱眉，想到Erik能够感知自己入侵他的思维，便还是打算放弃用这种不太光彩的手段，索性直接开口问。

“我猜，你之前在这间屋子里跟我讲的并不是全部吧？你是如何在短时间内让那么多变种人离开自己的上家、加入你的团队？还有，你与地狱火之间的关系，恐怕不仅是你说的那么简单吧？”

Erik挑了挑眉，并没有被戳穿的恼怒，反倒流露出了一丝欣赏。挑了挑眉，并没有被戳穿的恼怒，反倒流露出了一丝欣赏。

“你的猜想没有错。不过在解释这些事情之前，我觉得需要先解释清楚地狱火俱乐部究竟是个什么组织。”

在这之前，Erik从未想过自己有可能会如此平静地主动向人分享那段记忆。大概是因为感受到了Charles的尊重，又或许只是因为对他不自觉的信任和喜爱，让他降下了防备心。

然而，刚准备让Charles直接进入他的脑海查看那段记忆，他却突然意识到另一个问题：方才Charles向他“共享”记忆的时候，他是能够感受到Charles在那段记忆中的情绪的，那一缕困惑掺着警惕的意识通过意识的连结，在Erik的脑海中也异常清晰。

然而Erik此刻打算与Charles分享的记忆中包含着的，可绝非如此简单无害的情绪。他脑海中关于那段时间的记忆混乱而痛苦，连他自己都很少去回想……他看了看正等待自己开口的Charles，叹了口气，还是决定不再加重对方的意识负担，准备自己亲口讲述。

Charles原本已经做好了要进入Erik意识的准备，然而Erik却并没有向他发出邀请，而是自己开口说了起来。

不知为何，Charles的心里闪过一丝不舒服的感觉，像是没有得到信任时会产生的那种失落。

他眨眨眼，意识到Erik的讲述突然停了下来，那双琥珀色的眼睛探究地看向自己，他才发现自己竟然在气氛如此严肃的时候走神了。

他抱歉地冲Erik笑笑，压下心头有些怪异的感觉，点头示意他继续说下去。

Erik这才继续讲述他的记忆。

***

一开始，Erik就并不是自愿成为雇佣兵的。那是变种人刚刚在这个世界上出现的时候，世人对自己不了解的事物总有一种恐惧和排斥、且会不由自主地关注，因此当Erik的变种能力觉醒时将一栋小楼的钢筋都扯了出来，自然是躲不过有心人的耳目。

Sebastian Shaw，这个曾经的商业大亨看准了变种人的潜力，令地狱火俱乐部的雇佣兵们大量“捕捉”变种能力觉醒的人，而刚刚觉醒了能力、还沉浸在恐慌和不解之中的Erik，不幸也被捕获。

由于被捕获的大多是与Erik一样、还并不懂得控制自己能力的年幼变种人，Shaw想要控制起来便非常容易，许多人甚至是被他用“帮助你控制你的能力，与和你一样的人一起开启新生活”这样的谎话诓来的。

对于那些乖乖听话的变种人，Shaw便将他们编入雇佣兵队伍，而那些不听话的，便会被用来进行各种各样的人体试验，直到因试验失败而重伤甚至死亡、或者因不愿继续承受试验痛苦而主动加入雇佣兵队伍。

……

对中间的过程，Erik并不愿作详细的叙述，他轻描淡写地几句带过，便说到了他是如何离开地狱火的。

多年来，他一直在积蓄力量，逃离Shaw的魔爪。然而Shaw的势力太庞大，让他一直熬了很久才终于找到了机会。他并非自己独自离开的，而是还带上了不少有意逃离地狱火的其他变种人。

建立吉诺沙酒吧，算是某种意义上的“宣战”，但Shaw对Erik迅速聚集起的势力还是有所忌惮，便一直没有正面交锋。然而，从最近的一些小动作来看，他已经有些沉不住气了。

近来又出现了不少失踪案件，据Erik的人调查，其中大部分都疑似为变种人，这很可能就是Shaw的手笔。而现在，他更是直接向Charles出手，看起来是准备重振力量了。

……

Charles安静地听着Erik的讲述，不时点点头，以示意自己在听，眼中随着Erik的叙述一点点聚起了悲伤，像一层化不开的雾气。

听Erik提到人体试验的时候，他就心里一紧，尽管这部分只是被草草带过，但Charles能够想象那背后该是怎样的炼狱。

难怪方才在外面见到了几个人身上似乎有伤痕——不是新伤，是那种经年累月的折磨留下的陈伤。

他没有犹豫，伸出右手，覆上了Erik搭在座椅扶手上的那只手。

其实他的手并不比Erik的温暖，甚至盖不住全部，但他依然握紧了对方的手，像是通过肌肤的接触传递着无声的力量。

Erik愣了一下，缓缓将视线从手背向上移去，撞进了那双一如既往地清澈的眼睛。

那里面有悲伤，有心痛，有关切。

但没有同情。

所有浓得化不开的情绪在那双蓝眼睛里翻滚着，变成了一种说不清道不明的情意。

手背上覆盖着的温软手掌紧紧握着他，那股力量过于真实，让他仿佛感受到一阵气流顺着血管窜进了自己的身体，在心口猛地撞了一下。

空气变得粘稠了起来，从眼底溢出的情感在两人之间搅动着。

Erik轻轻动了动被盖住的那只手。

Charles心里猛地一凉，像是突然意识到自己的行为有些不得体，心底泛起莫名的酸涩，准备将手抽回去。

然而Erik却迅速握住了他快要抽开的手，十指相扣。

Charles怔怔地看向Erik，对方在他的目光里缓缓扬起嘴角。

两人都没有开口，但情感已经顺着交握的双手，精准传递进了彼此的心中。

***

离开吉诺沙的时候，外面的天色已经快要亮了，Charles裹了裹身上有些不太合身的大衣，鼻尖满是大衣主人陌生又熟悉的味道。

这让Charles忍不住红了耳尖，幸好夜色还没完全散去，能为他做些掩盖。

没有让Azazel直接将他传送回Xavier大宅是Erik的决定，据他解释说，吉诺沙附近一定也有Shaw的眼线，若是看到Charles和Erik一起出来，一方面能用二人的结盟来给对方一个警告，另一方面，吉诺沙的势力也能够让Shaw有所顾忌，不敢再像先前那样对Charles轻易出手。

接过Erik递来的头盔，Charles跨上了那辆黑色的机车后座，犹豫了一下，环住了Erik的腰。

耳边猎猎的风还裹着夜间的寒气，Charles收紧手臂，将自己完全贴在了Erik的后背，隔着厚厚的衣料，他似乎能听到Erik有力的心跳，震颤着，与自己产生共鸣。

——————————

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我写文有个习惯，就算是AU也还是希望能把文和原作的事情对应上，所以这一章花了不少心思来写构建Erik的过去，以求尽量和原作保持一致。我一直觉得这是二次创作的过程当中非常有趣的一件事，不过也希望这种“部分相似”的情节读起来不会太无聊。
> 
> 这几天三次元的状态比较糟糕，所以鸽了几天。今天捋了一下后面想写的内容，发现要把“EC二人应对各自的心理障碍” & “剧情发展线”这两条线平行写下去是真的难……但是捋完之后就比较清楚了，希望后面可以不再频繁难产。
> 
> 下次更新应该在周五或周六，如有意外会在微博请假@-初笙-


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要：Erik向Charles坦白了自己曾经在地狱火俱乐部的经历，两人的关系似乎升温不少，天将亮的时候，Erik驾着机车送Charles返回Xavier大宅……】

* **

一路上并没有什么异常情况，这让两人都放心不少 。 Raven 大概还在休息， Charles 带 Erik 进了厨房，简单做了些早餐。

厨房的窗帘大开着， 阳光一点一点铺进室内， Erik 坐在 厨房吧台的高脚凳上，手指无意识地在桌上敲击着， 眼神像是粘在了 Charles 身上。

阳光打在 Charles 的发梢、 脖颈、 脊背、然后是紧窄的腰身， 耳后至后颈那一大片格外白皙的皮肤在晨光中 近乎透明，让 Erik 有种冲动，渴望在那上面留下自己的痕迹。

永久的痕迹。

Erik 被这个念头惊了一下，永久，他什么时候也开始使用这种 脱离现实的词语了？

但 Charle s 神情温和地 站在料理台前， 挽起袖子 为自己准备早餐 ，周身环绕着似雾一般的晨光 ，这幅模样倒真让 Erik 心中某个多年未曾 被触动过的地方 轻轻一动。

面包机“叮”了一声，才将 Erik 从方才的思绪中拉了出来。 Charles 简单加了些 培根 和香肠 ，又摆上刚刚煎好的蛋， 将盘子递给了 Erik 。

“ 喝点什么？咖啡？牛奶？哦，我这里应该还有些茶。”

Erik 想了两秒，“ 咖啡吧，等会儿还要把车开回去。 ”

C harles 看了他一眼，才发现对方 几乎要把 “快说 让我留下来休息一会 ” 的期待写在脸上了，忍不住扑哧一声笑了出来 ，然后忙用咳嗽掩盖：

“咳， 你还是早点回去吧，”他想了想，又补充道，“我等会儿也要去学校一趟，不会在这里久留。 ”

说完 Charles 就后悔了，自己为什么非得加这一句？听起来就好像 如果没事的话 他挺想让 Erik 留下来一样 。

他忙转过身去，将咖啡壶取下来，又从杯架上拿了两个干净的 瓷杯斟 上，才回身塞到 Erik 手里。

“糖在桌上，要加奶吗？”

E rik 摇了摇头， 便直接抿了一口。

C harles 对他的口味倒是毫不意外，在自己的杯子里 加了不少奶搅拌均匀，也抱着杯子喝了两口。

早餐并不算丰盛，但毕竟两人一夜没有休息，也未曾进食，此刻 吃点简单的东西也觉得颇为满足。

E rik 边吃东西，边继续观察着 Charles ， 食物将他的脸颊塞得鼓鼓的，看起来 年纪更小了，双手捏着吐司 、口中不停咀嚼的样子让 Erik 想到了某种啮齿类生物 。

他心里莫名一软，伸手将 Charles 嘴角的面包屑轻轻 扫开， 手指还未收回去， Charles 就下意识含住了他的指尖 。

两人都是 身形 一顿 ， C harles 连忙松口，脸上升起了可疑的红晕，“我可能 是累得有些神志不清了…… ”

E rik 也没说什么，只是笑着收回了手，将方才含在 Charles 口中的手指 也靠近嘴边，轻轻舔了一下。

C harles 此刻的确是 因熬夜而疲惫得 失去防备了，怕自己再做出什么莫名其妙的举动，索性低下头去， 专心吃饭，不再看向 Erik 。

而 Erik 也不再得寸进尺，只是光明正大地继续欣赏 Charles 吃饭的样子。

***

送走 Erik ， Charles 进浴室洗了个澡，才让自己身体和精神都清爽了不少。 刚 走 进 书房 准备拿今天去学校要用的资料，他 就发现了 桌上 放着 一封信 ，大概是 Raven 收进来的 ，收件人并非他自己，而是 Barry 。

他猛地想起 上个月 Barry 似乎向他提到过，这个周末要去参加一个 艺术 展 。

B arry 在“灯光”下掌控身体的时候，通常都把自己关在二楼的那间画室里 进行创作， Raven 似乎也挺喜欢这个 用她的话来说“很有 温柔艺术家气质的 弟弟 ”， 是的，实际上 Barry 的年龄比 Raven 小一些。

两人关系越来越好， Raven 后来便干脆承包起了帮 Barry 推广作品的工作。毕竟她在外的形象一直是个甜美的交际高手 ，再加上 Barry 的确在这方面很有天分，自然是吸引了不少人的目光。

这封信上提到的艺术展，似乎 Barry 颇为重视，他 会有自己的一个展区，布展的工作已经交给 Raven 了，但作为这些作品的 创作者，他至少还是需要在展览开幕当天露一下面。

若是在以往， Charles 肯定毫不犹豫地答应让 Barry 出门，然而 前一天晚上刚刚得知自己可能被一个如此庞大的组织盯上， Charles 还是觉得有些不放心 。

他想了想，闭上眼睛，回到了“房间”里。

***

刚听到 Charles 说可能要请 Erik 来帮忙保护他， Barry 的脸腾地就变红了：老天，他对于那个叫 Erik L ehnsherr 的男人唯一的印象就是那次莫名其妙的一夜情啊！

Charles 自然看出了 Barry 的不自在，温声安慰道： “ 我可以请他派人去暗中保护你， 他本人不要露面 ，如果没有紧急情况，他的人也不会和你有正面接触。这样可以吗？ ”

B arry 看向 Charles 温柔的眼睛，点点头同意了。

但转身回到自己的卧室时，他耳尖的那抹红依旧没有消散。

——————————

TBC. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （后面还有一章更新！）


	26. Chapter 26

***

待穿过迷雾回到现实中， Charles 揉了揉太阳穴， 眼睛莫名有些酸胀。

他又想起了那个自己先前就纠结过的问题： 不知一个人格与 Erik 有过接触、甚至对他产生了好感，这该怎么办？ 他们可以“分享” Erik 吗？ Erik 愿意被这样“分享”吗？ 究竟是 Charles X avier 这个人对 Erik 动了心，还是 Charles X avier 这具身体里的人格对 Erik 动了心？

他眨眨眼，轻轻敲了敲自己的额头 ， 说服自己将 这些乱七八糟的念头都归于自己这两天混乱的作息和严重不足的睡眠 。

又给自己倒了杯咖啡，他才 回到书房，轻轻按动 角落里那盒象棋的机关，打开了暗室 。

先前他和 Erik 说自己要出门的确是说谎了，但他 已经和 Hank 发了消息约在今天上午见面，调试 地下室那个还没完成的大家伙。

他在这里的时候 Hank 似乎显得有些紧张， Charles 本着为人师长要为人考虑的原则，还是决定把 Erik 赶回去了 。

H ank 准时敲响了大门， Charles 直接从暗室里 开了门锁， 用对讲让他直接下去暗室 见面 。

H ank 已经找到了之前试验出问题的原因， 正如他们先前所料，这的确是参数造成的。

C harles 的情况比较特殊，多重人格 的许多参数无法参照普通人，而且很有可能会不断发生变化，因此 风险极大。

但 H ank 似乎 已经找到了解决办法 ，一到自己熟悉的科研领域，他又展现出了那种眉飞色舞的自信，向 Charles 阐述着他的想法。

按照他的设想，可以直接让设备学习 Charles 这一个体的参数变化模式，然后自己发展出一套专门匹配于 Charles 的 参数系统，只要他在使用设备，系统就会随时为他进行调试，以保证所有参数都在他可以承受的范围内，以避免脑电波 异常的潜在危险。

原本并没有指望能这么快找到解决方法的 Charles 也有些惊讶，听完 Hank 的 说明，不由得赞许地点点头，拍了拍年轻人的肩膀，“很厉害， Hank ，你是怎么想到的？”

原本还处在自信状态的 H ank 突然就不好意思了，他推了推眼镜，小声说，“ 昨晚和 Raven 聊天的时候，她给了我灵感。 她说 ‘机器是为人服务的，为什么要让人去适应机器、而不是让机器 来适应人呢？ ’ 就是这句话点醒了我。 ”

C harles 若有所思地点点头，冲 Hank 笑了笑，“别紧张 ， Hank ，我挺支持你们两个相处的。 ” 他看向一旁 的机器，继续道，“既然已经找到了方法，是不是就可以继续试验了？”

H ank 吓了一跳，连忙冲 Charles 摆手，“不不不，且不说新的 系统还没有建好，您自己的身体也不可能在短时间内承受两次试验啊！ 我觉得最快也要下周——不，两周后才能开始第二次试验。 ”

C harles 闻言叹了口气，“我相信以你的能力，在一周之内是能够做完的 。 Hank ，你也知道，我必须尽快 开始驾驭这个设备，才能搞清楚 地狱火究竟在打什么算盘。 ”

之前 H ank 也大概听了这些事情，此刻不知道该怎么反驳，只能 颇不赞同地摇了摇头，还是认命地回到操作台前调试数据了。

见他还是被自己说动了， Charles 才放心地笑了笑，上楼回到书房，打算 跟 Erik 说一下周末艺术展的事情。

***

周末，市立美术馆。

B arry 其实并不喜欢社交场合，想要出席艺术展的开幕仪式，也仅仅是因为有机会 在仪式结束后与几个自己一直非常欣赏的艺术家交流。

开幕首日仅限定拥有邀请函的客人入场，因此展馆里的人并不多 ，这让 Barry 的不适稍稍减轻了一些。

他先去几位 相熟的艺术家好友的展厅转了一圈，才回到自己的展厅，不时有人来和他打招呼，或是向他询问 作品的理念，他也都能应付过来。

尽管先前 Charles 说可能会有突发情况，但一想到那个叫 Erik L ehnsherr 的男人 已经暗中安排了人手保护他， Barry 倒也并未觉得紧张 。

然而就在他打算 溜去其他展区看一看时，突然撞上了一个人。

那个人的模样 让他“记忆深刻”。

是一个原本不应出现在这里的人。

E rik 看着青年惊慌失措的样子，忍不住扬起了嘴角，“你好，又见面了 ，之前的见面都没来得及好好自我介绍一下，那就现在补上吧，我是 Erik L ehnsherr 。 ”

我当然知道你是 Erik L ehnsherr ， Barry 腹诽道，但 惊讶和 恼怒 还是让他说不出话来 ，只是垂眸揉搓着 围巾的流苏 。

E rik 也并不觉得尴尬，只是继续道，“你叫 Barry 对吗？ 没想到你还是个艺术家 。 ”

B arry 终于找回了自己的声音， 并没有回答 Erik 的话，而是故意压着嗓音显得有些粗声粗气，“你为什么回来？”

然而男人似乎对这个问题早有准备，扬了扬手，指尖夹着的正是一封邀请函 ，“正巧一位熟人送了一封邀请函，我就过来了。”

他凑到 Barry 耳边，又轻声补了一句，“别生气， Charles 是让我 不要自己本人来保护你， 但他没有限制我不能来做一个看展的观众 ，你把我当做一个普通的 观众就好。 ”

B arry 被他的突然靠近吓了一跳，又听见他在自己耳边 颠倒逻辑的诡辩，手中围巾上 流苏都被他无意识地揉得快散了。

他退开一步， 睨了 Erik 一眼，还是不太想理他 ，正巧这时他的展区又来了几个人，他便迎了上去 ，将男人甩在了身后。

就在他 准备硬着头皮和刚进来的几人寒暄两句时 ， 他隐约觉得身边有一阵风拂过 ，再一眨眼， 面前 竟已经空无一人！

他下意识回头向 Erik 刚刚站的地方看去， 那个男人也消失了！

——————————

TBC. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来的是谁我觉得挺明显啦！姐姐下章会以很重要的方式出场！ 
> 
> 这段时间更新可能不太稳定，会尽量在周四更一次，有事会在微博说@-初笙-


	27. Chapter 27

【前情提要：周末，Barry为参加艺术展开幕礼而占据了“灯光”，遇上了他本以为不会出现的Erik。Barry本想躲开对方，但一阵“风”过后，自己周围所有的人都“消失”了……】

***

Barry错愕地看着空无一人的展区，一时不知应该作何反应。隔壁展区依稀传来一阵掌声，才让他意识到这大概只是自己的展区出现的情况。

想起先前Charles的警告，他明白这里的异状大概是“地狱火”的手笔，然而如果对方能够将人直接从展区中清走，那也不知道Erik派的人还能不能保护自己……

对了，Erik。

Barry想起这个男人，心中又是一阵莫名的惊惶，无法抑制地担心起对方的安危。尽管此时此刻，他连自己能否全身而退都无法肯定。

没时间犹豫，Barry决定回到“房间”里。毕竟在这样的情况下，Charles的能力也许还能派上点用场。

Charles一直守在“灯光”旁，尽管他对Erik还是很信任的，但经历过地狱火的偷袭之后，他还是觉得应该谨慎为上。

看到Barry慌慌张张地在“灯光”下恢复意识，Charles就明白外面大概情况不妙。还未开口，Barry就先冲他喊出一句话：

“没时间了，读吧！”

Charles心下一凛，他明白Barry这是直接允许自己读取他的记忆，这意味着时间实在紧迫、外面的情况大概比他想的还要严峻。

他将手指放在Barry的额头，须臾间便理清了外面发生的事，外面的情况一定是变种人的做的，他在Barry的脑海中还看到了那个熟悉的男人，担忧更是多了几分。

他挪开手指向Barry点了点头，两人擦肩各自向前迈了一步，让Charles占据了“灯光”。

***

不知道为什么，这次离开“房间”时穿过那层迷雾的时间似乎格外漫长。

Charles心中愈发不安，然而处在这个“中转区域”，他别无他法，只能等待自己的意识飘过这片雾气回到现实。

睁开双眼，他并没有看到预想中的美术馆展厅，入目的是有些刺眼的白。

大片的白。

他想环顾一下四周，却突然发现自己的头被固定住了。

他心一沉，动了动四肢，果然也已经被束缚了。

他努力让自己平静下来，闭上双眼试图动用能力探查周围是否有人，却惊骇地睁开了眼睛，他感觉不到自己的能力了！

他不由自主地挣扎起来，却不知是触到了什么警报装置，房间内红灯闪烁，片刻便有人的脚步声出现。

伴随着脚步声的，还有一声不耐烦的抱怨：

“怎么又犯病了？都在这儿关了多少年了，他这一脑子的超能力世界幻想怎么就一点也没有要忘掉的意思啊？隔三差五犯病，真是浪费药。”

“妄想症就是这样，哎不过他也挺厉害的，这么多年做了那么多次小白鼠，居然还没死，哈哈……”

Charles屏住了气息。

来者的话中透露的信息让他的大脑无法理解，但本能地感到了恐惧。大腿上传来针刺的感觉，他昏昏沉沉，停留在意识的边缘。

他听见一个男人冰冷的声音在耳边响起：

** _“别再想什么读心能力了，只不过是你的幻觉罢了，你有妄想症，精神治疗中心才是你应该待的地方……”_ **

** **

** _“你不正常，你知道的，你要学会控制自己，我们在帮你控制自己……”_ **

** **

** _“你就是个怪物……”_ **

他记起来了。

没有什么读心能力，是他的幻觉在脑内喧嚣。

没有叫做Hedwig，Dennis，Barry等等的多重人格，是他妄想出来的用以逃离肉体折磨的虚幻故事。

没有泽维尔家族，是精神治疗中心的创始人叫这个名字。

没有变种人世界和各类神奇的变种能力，是一批又一批病人在治疗中心接受“试验”时在外力迫使下突破人体极限的情状。

没有一个蓝皮肤的小姑娘闯入他家的厨房，是隔壁病房的小孩披着浅蓝色的床单偷吃宵夜被他撞见。

没有一个总是害羞的青年帮他制造一台探知所有人内心的庞大仪器，是治疗时使用的电流超过了他能承受的阈值。

没有一场出了差错的设备测试之后温暖有力的怀抱和真诚的关切，是一次失败的“治疗”让他险些丢了命，被丢进了恒温箱中“休养”了一段时间。

没有一副永远摆在角落没有下完的象棋，是他悄悄藏起来的白色褐色的药片压在床垫下被护工发现，散落一地像被掀翻的残局。

没有一个寂静的清晨他坐在机车后座感受前胸和面颊紧贴着的温暖与耳旁猎猎作响的晨风，是治疗中心的实验室机器轰鸣时的声音让他产生了幻听。

他想起来了。

......

他的意识似乎离开了自己的身体，飘荡在虚空之中。

他看见世界的另一端，一个名叫Erik的男人随手接过地铁口派发的报纸，《精神治疗中心进行人体试验，灭绝人性令人发指》的标题和引言中“无人生还”、“仍在调查中”的字眼让他皱起了眉。

列车驶进月台，刮起一阵风，他裹了裹身上的风衣，随手将报纸放在了回收箱上，便三两步跨进车厢。

开动的列车让报纸在回收箱上翻动了几下，内页一张照片露了出来——

一个青年被束缚在治疗床上，头上安着些奇怪的仪器，面带微笑地闭着眼，好像只是沉沉地睡去。仔细看一眼还会发现，他手腕处纵横交错的伤痕，似一串字母，E，R，I......

……

Charles想要悲伤大哭，心中却只剩下凄惶与茫然。

他这是死了吗？

一切都结束了吗？

为什么他还能看到这个世界？

这就是人死后会看到的景象吗？

——————————

TBC.

本章的情节来源于之前微博上的一个[脑洞](https://m.weibo.cn/2707616092/4420535326350039)，为了和这篇文的内容契合做了一点改动。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来写到这里有点写不动打算就这样发了，但一想到如果就用这个结尾来结束这次更新的话，好像有点报社……
> 
> 所以后面还有一章（有点短的）更新XD


	28. Chapter 28

***

Erik在发现自己被“移动”出了展区时，就明白这是地狱火的人找来了。

幸好他先前已经做了准备，没有把Azazel安排在Barry的展区里近身保护，而是让他在美术馆楼下的咖啡馆里待命。

现在看来，地狱火这次派来的人能力大概和Azazel相似，这让Erik原本对这次保护任务十拿九稳的心有些悬了起来。

Azazel几乎是在接到他信号的瞬间就出现了，他先前已经从手中的设备上看到了Erik的“瞬移”，也猜到自己可能要面对一个难缠的对手，此时表情有些凝重，一言不发地等待着Erik的指示。

这时，他手上的设备画面中出现了一个红点。

是展厅里的热感监控！

两人俱是一惊。先前猜到普通的监控可能会被破坏，Charles才让Hank给了他们这套非常难以被侦测的热感监控。此时果然已经看不到展厅里的其他监控画面，只有热感监控仍然运作着。

那片展区里原本只剩下代表Barry的那个红点，此刻却出现了一个新的。

那只有可能是地狱火的人了。

Erik揉了揉眉心，沉声开口：

“带我过去。”

二人都知道这是非常冒险的举动，但Erik不可能让Barry、或Charles、或任何一位此刻正用着身体的人格单独处在这样的危险之下。

他知道这时有违职业水准的事情，但他的本能在要求自己以最快的速度赶到展厅里。

***

进入展厅时，他看到的就是一个满头红发的女孩正一手控制着手中一束红色的光束，向展区中央的青年刺去。而她的另一只手，则牵着几缕更细的光束，连结着青年，裹住了他的身体。

来不及考虑青年会否受到波及，Erik几乎是凭借本能动用着自己的能力，眨眼间将展厅中间的金属座椅拔起，挥向那个女孩。

在战斗的场合下，他从来不会对看起来“幼小”的敌人手软。

女孩果然因为这突如其来的攻击而分了神，手中原本刺向青年的光束也变了方向，劈向冲着自己飞来的长椅。

一双眸子上染了怒气，狠狠回头看向这个打断自己动作的人，却在看到Erik的瞬间愣在了原地。

Erik也看到了她的模样，不知为何总有种莫名的熟悉。

女孩看起来确实年纪不大，不过是个十几岁的小姑娘，眉眼已经差不多长开了，能看出是个美人胚子。那头红发随着她周身的红色雾气飘荡着，十分惹眼。

她看着Erik的神情像是极为震惊，甚至忘了要继续手中的攻击。

突然，一个男孩转瞬间出现在了女孩的身边。

Erik眉头一皱，知道这大概就是先前负责“清场”的人了。

男孩看起来和女孩年纪相仿，一头银发比女孩的红发更打眼，脸上还带了个有些奇怪的眼睛，像是实验用的那种护目镜。

一直在Erik身后的Azazel收到了他背在腰后的手打出的信号，准备与这个能力相似的男孩较量一番。

男孩似乎也准备出手，可就在这时，女孩像是终于回过了神，一把拉住了男孩，叫了一句：

“走！”

男孩惊讶地看向女孩，却并没有明白为什么她会作出这样的指示。然而女孩又撤了他一下，脸上带着还未消散的惊疑，男孩也没有多言，便打算带着女孩离开。

Erik当然不会就这么放两人走。

无需吩咐，Azazel就已经运转能力向两人瞬移过去。

然而，当他在毫秒之内出现在那两人站的位置时，却已经不见人影。

Azazel愣在了原地，他几乎从未在这样的“速度较量”中被人比下去过。

他脸色一沉，心道这次是遇上了不好对付的人。

而Erik似乎早有准备地向那个看起来失去意识的青年奔去，先前的女孩离开时似乎也自动切断了那些连结缠绕在青年身上的纤细光束，失去了支撑的他身体软软地倒向地面，被Erik及时伸出的手臂稳稳地接在了怀里。

此地不能久留，Azazel也深知这个道理，等Erik低声说完那句“回去”，便抓住两人，移动回了吉诺沙。

***

美术馆后巷。

“Wanda！你刚才为什么不让我去解决那两个人？你也看到了，至少在短距离内，我比那个会瞬移的人要快的！”

银发男孩神情有些不满地看向面前到现在都一言不发的女孩。

这个叫Wanda的女孩深吸了一口气，又缓缓呼了出来。

“Peter，我认得那个男人。”

也许是女孩的语气太过沉重，让男孩也忍不住屏住了呼吸。

“我在‘那个人’的意识中见过他。”

——————————

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恭喜双胞胎上线！  
即将解锁新区域：双胞胎的身世之谜。  
附赠解锁区域：老万在地狱火的又一段过去。
> 
> 某种意义上说老万的确是双胞胎的“爸爸”，但这个父女/父子关系来得比较复杂，也比较悲惨。过去的故事不会很轻松，但对于老万如何成为今天的老万非常重要（高亮）
> 
> 之后这一周非常忙，应该下周五才能更新了QAQ 如果没有的话请在微博@-初笙-催更！


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要：在艺术展上，一个神秘的变种人女孩让Charles陷入了可怕的幻象，然而女孩在见到Erik的瞬间就拉着身边的变种人男孩逃离了现场……】

***

Erik看着躺在沙发上仍昏迷不醒的青年，脸色越来越沉。

他已经让Azazel去接那个叫Hank的年轻人来为Charles做检查，然而仅仅是这么一会儿，他的不安就已经累积得让他濒临爆炸。

方才在美术馆里，青年全身被那个女孩手中控制的红色气体包围着，那双向来蓝得透亮的眼睛半合着，脸上是全然的绝望。

看到他的那一瞬间，Erik整颗心就像是被什么东西揪住了，剖开胸膛向外拉扯。然而他还没来得及对那个女孩作出攻击，对方就已经逃之夭夭。

只留下一个已经失去意识了的Charles。

他并不知道那个女孩的变种能力究竟是什么，然而想起之前和Charles的谈话，他开始怀疑那个女孩的能力与Charles相似，也许她就是地狱火发现Charles存在的关键。

他抬起手，轻轻将Charles的手握在自己的手里。也许是因为昏迷的状态，他的手有些凉，Erik不由自主地握紧了他，像是这样就能将自己的关切和担忧传递给对方。

突然，他感觉被自己握住的那只手抽动了一下。

Erik猛地抬头，青年的睫毛轻轻颤了颤，缓缓睁开了眼。

“这就是死后的世界吗？”

***

Erik听到这句话就呆住了。

难道是出现了新的人格？还是说他原本就有一个人格是把自己当作“死人”来生活的？

他试探着开口：

“Charles？是你吗？”

听到他的声音，青年的眼睛突然就亮了一下，他迟疑了片刻，开口道：

“……Erik？”

见青年认出了自己，Erik稍稍松了口气，将手垫在Charles的背后，扶着他半坐起来，自己则侧身坐上了沙发，让Charles能靠在自己身上。

“感觉怎么样？你还记得之前发生了什么吗？”

“我……我记得当时Barry回到‘房间’里来找我，我就出来了，然后就、就……”

Charles眼神又有一瞬间的空洞，像是陷入了什么噩梦，直到Erik轻轻捏了捏他的肩膀，他才回过神来。

“我应该是陷入了幻象，看到了一些不好的事情，以为自己死了……”

Erik对他这种语焉不详的描述皱起了眉，他能感觉到怀里的人并不愿意告诉他那个所谓的“幻象”里都发生了什么。但他不想逼迫Charles，只是顺着他的意思接了下去：

“那你记得是谁制造了幻象吗？有什么不寻常的地方吗？”

Charles这下是真的不记得了，“我刚刚走进‘灯光’里，就被拉到了幻象里，根本就不知道现实中发生了什么，我还以为那就是现实——”

意识到自己说多了，Charles又小心翼翼地转移了话题：

“你看到是谁了吗？我们现在能平安待在吉诺沙，你应该是击败对方了吧？”

Erik摇摇头，“说来奇怪，那个小姑娘看到我之后就拉着她的同伙跑了。”

Charles知道线索到这里大概是断了，抬起没被握住的那只手覆上Erik的手背轻轻拍了拍，示意他不要着急。

Erik自然知道现在急是没有用的，在Charles醒来之前他已经派人着手去调查了。他捏了捏终于被自己捂热了些的那只手，稍稍低下头将自己的额头抵在Charles的额角。

***

Hank被Azazel瞬移到吉诺沙的时候，看到的就是这样一番景象。

教授半躺在沙发上，看起来已经醒了，那个叫Erik的男人握着他的手坐在一旁，神情安宁地与他额头相抵。

我是走错片场了吗？明明刚刚那个红皮肤的家伙说教授昏迷了情况危急啊？

当然，Hank还是很有职业素养地没有讲这些话说出来，只是有些尴尬地向前了两步，对上Charles看过来的视线，抬了抬手里的医疗箱向他示意。

一番检查之后，Hank确认了Charles身体并无大碍，一行人才终于放下心来。Hank边收拾从医疗箱里拿出来的检测设备，一边瞄着Charles，犹豫了几次，还是忍不住开口了：

“教授，您今天到底是遇到了有什么能力的变种人？这并不是上次在银行的那种脑电波干扰，倒像是……”

年轻人看了一眼一直坐在旁边的高大男人，有些犹豫，自己说这话是有些逾越了。正打算换个话题糊弄过去，男人冲他挑了挑眉：

“怎么？像是什么？”

Charles也猜到了Hank想要说什么，但他此刻实在是不想提起这个话题。他扯了扯Erik的衣角，然后转头打断了正欲开口的Hank：

“我没事的，Hank，别多想了。辛苦你跑这一趟，你快让Azazel送你回去吧，今晚你不是还要和Raven约会吗？”

年轻人隔着镜框悄悄看了眼沙发上坐着的两个人，心里叹了口气，起身拎起箱子准备离开。

尽管他与这个看起来就不太友善的男人相处不久，但对方私下来找他聊过教授的事情，言谈中透露出的在意和关心并不像是伪装出来的。

Hank隐隐有种感觉：他会是那个能真正帮Charles走出内心困局的人。

***

Hank离开后，两人陷入了短暂的沉默。

Erik思索着Hank刚才没说完的话中暗含的意思，不由自主地皱起了眉。Charles那种过于严苛的自我控制一直让他感到担忧，还有那种想要以一己之力扛下所有有事情的圣人病，实在是让人又生气又无可奈何。

Charles一直悄悄观察着他的神情，自然看出了他的不对劲，看了一圈也没找到能转移对方的东西，只能出卖一下自己了。

Charles坐起身，将上半身整个贴上了Erik的身侧，放缓呼吸，让热气轻柔地扫过他的耳根。

久经情场的Erik当然发现了Charles的意图，送到嘴边的美味哪有放着不去享受的道理？

但他确实需要先把Charles“治”服帖了，搞清楚他究竟在幻象中看到了什么。

还有在艺术馆里的一男一女两个小孩，他总有种莫名的熟悉……

——————————

TBC.


	30. Chapter 30

***

被Erik抓住手腕推倒在沙发上时，Charles还以为自己转移注意力的方法成功了。然而随之而来的并不是他期待的亲吻或抚摸，而是Erik一声叹息。

Erik不知为何有些挫败，将头埋在了Charles的颈侧，叹了口气。

“Charles，我从没想过我这一生会对什么人如此关心，但你的确是个例外。能不能告诉我你究竟在幻象里看到了什么？Hank说的究竟是什么意思？”

Charles愣住了。

他听得出Erik话中毫不掩藏的关切，以及他有些不敢确认的爱意。

他明白自己有“心病”，可他一直不确定自己能否揭开那层渗着血的纱布，露出底下经年也未见愈合的伤口。

“Erik，我……”

听到他开口，Erik抬起了头，Charles对上他鼓励的眼神，终于决定继续说下去。

“你知道，我的情况非常特殊。我的多重人格纯粹是因为我的变种能力而产生的，所以从某种程度上来说，我的这些人格所承受的痛苦，根源都是我。”

Charles苦笑了一下，抬手制止了要打断自己的Erik，然后继续道，“我知道，你会认为我这是在钻牛角尖，可事实的确是这样。我之前告诉过你，我的人格很多都是在我能力控制不稳的时候产生的。其实准确来讲，我的所有人格都是这样产生的。”

Charles调整了一下坐姿，低下头掩饰着脸上的神色，“每一次我的大脑承受不住时，就会制造出一个新的人格来分担这种痛苦。我其实知道，如果我能够更努力地控制自己，就不会凭空创造出这些无辜的人格来替我承担了。但是我做不到，这个能力就像是一种诅咒，它并不能与我的身体相契合，或者说，我的身体和我的精神还没有强大到去支配这个能力。”

他抿了抿唇，继续道，“你知道我的人格为什么看起来都那么不同吗？因为我实际上是‘窃取’了别人的才华和能力。在我的读心能力失控的时候，痛苦会让我无法控制地看到周围人的精神世界，而在每一次的混乱结束之后，我的意识就自动‘偷’来了一些人的特点，而我甚至不知道这样是不是会对我周围的人造成伤害……”

他像是陷入了自己的世界，表情也变得淡漠，这副模样让Erik看得有些心惊，来不及打断，他就继续说了下去：

“但我也的确能感受到，我和这些人格本质上还是相同的，他们就像是我的另一面，但是加上了一些原本不属于我的东西……我永远也无法知道下一次使用能力的时候会不会失控，会不会伤害到别人，会不会‘窃取’别人的意识，会不会……”

Erik突然伸手握住了他的手。

之前Erik就对Charles这种近乎偏执的自我控制有些疑惑，他一直搞不懂为什么Charles总是在试图控制自己的能力、控制自己周围的一切。直到现在他才终于明白了这种自我控制背后的煎熬和挣扎。

他开口了，声音比自己想象的要沙哑，“Charles，这不是你的错。这个社会的规则是由普通人制定的，并不适用于我们，你不能用这些社会规范或者道德标准来为难自己。”

他略微用力，将Charles拉近了自己一些，才发现对方身体一直在微微颤抖着。

“你的能力不是诅咒，Charles，是一种幸运。那些人格其实也都是你，只不过是有些不一样的你。他们诞生于你的脑海，是你思维的产物，是你意识的投射。”Erik顿了顿，像是在思考接下来的话应该怎么说：

“在我看来，他们的出现并不是要为你分担那些你承受不了的痛苦，而是因为这个世界还没有做好准备去面对你如此强大的能力，所以只能将这世间各种才华和美好献祭于你，成为你的一部分。”

“Barry的艺术天分，Arthur的金融头脑，Dennis的设计才华，甚至是那位叫做Patricia的女士大胆叛逆的性意识，Hedwig孩子气的纯真，这些都是这个世界送给你的。”

Charles终于有了些反应，脸上出现了一丝茫然，“你怎么知道——”

“我怎么知道他们的名字？有几位是我原本就知道的，还有一些是我之前找Hank谈话的时候他告诉我的，大概也是听Raven说的。”

说到这里，Erik突然有些没了底气，“希望你不会介意，但我真的很担心你的状态，才想找那个年轻人打听一下。”

见Charles并没有表现出抗拒，Erik才松了口气，继续道：“每个变种人学会和自己的能力和平共处的过程可能都是非常痛苦而坎坷的，但我们的能力并不是罪恶，而是天赋，是礼物。Charles，你能不能尝试放开对自己的控制，真正接受自己的能力？”

Charles抬起头迎上Erik的目光，Erik这才看见他眼里的水光，心里忍不住叹气：直到现在，Charles还在“控制”着自己的情绪。

他不再犹豫，倾身缩短了他们之间最后的一小段距离，将Charles紧紧抱在了怀里。

“Charles，试着放下对自己的控制吧，做你想做的，这并没有什么可怕的，Charles……”

良久，就在Erik以为自己可能是高估了Charles对自己的信任的时候，他突然感受到颈侧传来一阵震颤，然后怀中的人像是打开了什么开关，将脑袋埋在他的领口抽泣起来。

与其说他在哭，倒不如说这是一种纯粹的情感宣泄，与泪水一起离开身体的还有多年来一直紧绷在脑子里的那一根弦，以及那种病态的、近乎自虐式的“自我束缚”。

两人就这么相拥坐在沙发上，过了许久，Charles才终于平静下来，虽然身体还有些颤抖，但泪水已经止住了。

这时，Erik突然感受到了一种陌生又熟悉的感觉：是Charles，他的意识温和又轻柔地在自己脑海的边界徘徊着，有些试探。

Erik以为Charles是在说出自己的“秘密”之后也希望能看看他的内心世界，他正打算让Charles不用犹豫直接进入自己的脑海，却发现自己似乎会错了意。

Charles并不是在试探，而是在邀请他。他在邀请Erik的意识到自己的脑海中去。

Erik脸上一阵欣喜，任由Charles将自己带入他的意识之海中。

他终于看到了Charles曾经竭力控制、隐藏的那些挣扎于痛苦，看到一张张面孔走马灯似的从眼前掠过，也看到了自己。

最后，他看到了那段让他无比在意的幻象。

也感受到了Charles在幻象中看到自己时巨大的悲怆。

离开Charles的脑海，Erik还有些恍惚。

他从未期待这一世能有人对他产生如此强烈而厚重的情感，但上天似乎待他不薄，将Charles送到了自己的面前。

——————————

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 查查：别看老万现在一副人生导师的样子，等过几章要开始解决他的心理障碍的时候我们就该角色对调了（叉腰）  
老万：我的障碍？性瘾吗？如果是在床上解决的话我倒是不介意你来做“老师”，角色扮演我也很喜欢的嘿嘿嘿
> 
> 作者再来小声说两句：  
我知道这篇文里的Charles和Erik可能与大家在X战警里看到的EC不太一样，但因为一开始就设定了“性瘾”和“多重人格”这两个“障碍”，所以这两个角色在文中一定会有所不同，也一定会有更多挣扎。  
而且。我希望能够给Charles更多向Erik展现自己脆弱一面的机会，也希望给Erik更多了解Charles的机会，因为救赎应该是双向的。X战警中我们更多地是看到Charles对Erik的救赎，但我相信Erik对Charles而言也是一种救赎。  
（bb了这么多就是希望大家不要骂我OOC呜呜呜，我真的很爱这两个角色）  
下次更新应该在下周五，请假会在微博@-初笙-


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要：Charles在Erik的劝导下解开了让他自虐般束缚自己的心结，但接下来似乎仍有很多没有搞清楚的事情等着他们去解决……】

***

当言语无法表达爱意的时候，身体往往会诚实地宣泄这些情绪，比如一个紧紧的拥抱，比如一个爱意绵绵的吻，也比如——

Charles毫不意外Erik起了欲望。

第一次进入Erik大脑的时候他就知道这个男人大概对性有某种不可言说的热忱，这段时间以来他们的精神都太过紧绷，此时用一场美好的性爱来放松是再好不过的。

因此他默许了Erik摸进自己衬衫的手。

他身上的这身衣服还是今天早上Barry穿的，衬衫上是颇素净的扎染印花，下摆宽大，倒是方便了Erik的动作。

想到Barry，Charles这才意识到自己还没有回到“房间”里向他们报个平安，虽然现在可能还是只有Barry在，但他也的确需要让他别再担心。

而且，他也有些话想要向Barry说。

他定了定神，凑上前吻了吻Erik的嘴角，借口这里没有润滑剂，将人暂时支了出去。

Erik并没有反驳，只是颇有深意地看了Charles一眼，才带上门离开了这个房间。Charles也无暇顾及他刚才那一眼都包含了什么意味，闭上眼准备进入“房间”。

穿越熟悉的层层迷雾，他的思绪也随着“房间”里逐渐清晰的景象而更加清楚，待看到在“灯光”之外一脸焦急的Barry，他就更加确定自己想要做什么了。

见到Charles平安无事，Barry显然松了一口气，给了Charles一个紧紧的拥抱。

但Charles接下来的一席话却让Barry着实吃了一惊。

“Barry，我没事。我回来是想和你聊几句。”

Charles顿了顿，像是在思考接下来这个问题应该怎么问。

“你觉得Erik这个人怎么样？”

Barry愣住了。这些天他也总是想起那个男人。尽管两人真正相处的时间并不长，但他在偶尔大脑支撑不住时产生的记忆闪回中也看到了不少Erik的画面。

不得不承认这个叫做Erik的男人对他很有吸引力。他出来站在“灯光”下的时间不多，平时能够接触到的人多是些脾气古怪或打扮古怪的艺术家，而Erik的气质与这些人不同。

那是一种危险而又强大的美丽，带着硝烟与血腥的滋味，大概同他的职业有关，令人不由自主地臣服。

曾经有过一个做装置艺术的朋友看过他的展览之后跟他聊了几句，说他的作品总让人觉得少了点什么。那人早年师从一位东方的画家，受了不少影响，说话有时也有点故弄玄虚的意思。但Barry明白对方说的是什么，他的作品少了一个坚实统一的内核。

他的创作一向都是随心而为的，人也如此，就像是灵魂也带了点“艺术家品性”，难落到实处。这些年来他一直都在寻找一个核心，让他能够围绕着一个点去编织所有的线条和色彩。

不知道为什么，尽管与Erik第一次见面并不是什么“常规模式”，但他并未感受到什么负面的情绪，反而在那一夜近乎疯狂的性事之后像是打开了一个开关，各种创作灵感随之而来。

……

大概是见他一直没说话，Charles有些疑惑地叫了他一声，才让他回过神来。

“Erik这个人怎么样？我、我和他也没有多长的相处时间……”

“那么在与他相处的时候，你会排斥他吗？”

Barry犹豫了一下，先前在美术馆里的短暂见面他虽然表现得对Erik很抗拒，但实际上……他看向Charles，摇了摇头。

“那么，你是否也像我一样，对他产生了想要发展更亲密关系的渴望？”

如此直白的问题让Barry吓了一跳，但也的确让他直面自己之前一直逃避着的问题：他是否希望能够与Erik有更亲密的关系？他是否对当初那一夜的记忆仍念念不忘？

他知道，答案应该是肯定的。

然而他这才注意到Charles这个问题的用词——像我一样。

Barry有些惊疑地看向Charles，“你、难道你也……？”

Charles笑了，脸上没有丝毫的不快，反倒是笑得释然。

“Barry，你知道吗，我其实有些意外，这么多年来我用来折磨自己的思维误区竟然是被Erik这样一个并未认识很久的人解决掉的。其实你我没有什么不同，你们也都是Charles Xavier，尽管大家都有各自独一无二的特点，但这并不是真正的‘解离性人格障碍’，而是过于强大的变种能力向人类身体的局限妥协之下的结果。”

见Barry还有些茫然，Charles便继续解释道，“本质上我们还是一体的，对Erik的动心自然也是同步的。Barry，我明白我已经对Erik产生了想要更进一步的情感，那你能够直面你内心的欲望吗？”

Barry的思绪仍有些混乱，但他能够确定Erik对自己的吸引力，“是，我承认。可我们……Erik他……”

“他看得比我们还清楚。Barry，我们都是一体的，你可以当做是同一个人的不同面。Erik对这个人产生了吸引，而这个人也让Erik有了想要靠近的欲望，就这么简单。”

Barry沉默了一阵，像是在消化Charles的这一番话，Charles也并不催他，只是笑着站在一旁。

半晌，Barry终于抬起了头，眼里带上了笑意。

“我明白了，Charles。”

Charles舒了一口气，“那么，你想现在出去见见他吗？毕竟先前在美术馆里你们没说上几句话。”

*作者注：

关于Charles为什么这么笃定Barry对Erik有感觉：Barry在美术馆里出于安全考量与他交换“灯光”权之前，让Charles看了他的记忆，其中也包含了Erik与他打照面的部分。Charles在“读心”时是可以感知人的情绪的，因此也就知晓了Barry在面对Erik时那种情不自禁的心动。

——————————

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles：这世上除了我还有谁能给自己拉皮条呢，微笑.jpg
> 
> P.S. 我以为这章就可以继续上路驾驶了，没想到……往后翻，下章请Erik带着Barry好好兜兜风！


	32. Chapter 32

***

看着Barry走入“灯光”中，Charles终于放松下来。他明白这个过程应该不会轻松，要让所有“人格”都接受这个新的概念大概要费一番功夫，可Erik的确是解开了他的心结，也让他看清了自己从前之所以拧巴的症结所在。

接下来如何跟外面那个“迫不及待”的Erik相处，就是Barry的事情了。这样想着，Charles觉得自己大概是跟Raven学坏了，将那么一个“大”麻烦丢给了Barry。

但他的确是需要回到“房间”里休息一下。

他的情绪在短时间内发生了太大的波动，先是在那个变种人女孩的控制下经历了那么令人绝望的幻象，又跟Erik来了一场掏心掏肺的剖析，再回来和Barry进行了一番交流，他知道自己的精力是不足以支撑一场性事了，更何况还是和Erik那种在这方面“天赋异禀”的人。

他摇了摇头，回到自己的区域，打算先休息一下，再来考虑要如何和其他的几个“自己”沟通。

***

Erik从酒吧的储藏室拿了两盒没拆封的润滑剂和安全套，回到之前的房间时看到的就是陷入“昏迷”的Charles。

他有些好笑的看着失去意识的青年，叹了口气，知道自己暂时是没法纾解欲望了，只能在沙发另一头坐下。

之前Charles将他支出去的时候他就隐约猜到他是想要回到那个所谓的“房间”里去，但现在他有些不确定青年只是暂时回到“房间”，还是直接就睡过去了。

他有些气闷地看了一眼自己毫无消退迹象的欲望，认命地解开了裤子，将手伸了进去。

尽管他早就发现自己自从和青年做过之后，跟其他人、或者是自己解决都没法好好释放出来，可眼下也没有更好的办法了。他不是不想“利用”一下青年毫无防备的身体，但谁知道之后醒来的究竟是哪一个人格呢？万一是那个小孩子，那他可就犯罪了。

好在这次他至少还能一边看着青年一边纾解欲望，倒比之前好了一些。

直到他看见青年的眼皮动了一下。

***

Barry一直对人很敏感，尤其是人的视线。一回到现实中，还未睁开眼，他就感受到了一股炽热的目光直直盯在自己身上。

待睁开双眼，对上那双写满欲望的眼睛，视线再向下看到那人手上的动作，Barry甚至产生了要回到“房间”里的冲动。

为什么Charles不跟他说清楚这里的情况啊？

Erik眯着眼看着刚刚“醒过来”的青年，片刻便意识到这并非Charles。那种有些拘谨又慌张的状态，倒更像是之前在美术馆见到的那位。

他下意识舔了舔嘴唇，向对方露出一个微笑，手上的动作暂时停了下来，但丝毫没有被人看见的尴尬，神态自若地向青年的位置靠近。

“是Barry，对吧？”

Barry又是一惊，他出来之前Charles不是说这个男人应该什么都不知道吗？

“你怎么知道是我？”

Erik脸上的笑容带了一丝得意，“直觉。”

说话间，他已经完全贴上了Barry的身体，“我不知道Charles具体都跟你说了什么，但既然你愿意出来，那么我猜，你至少并不抗拒我？”

Barry在这个男人面前总有种会被看穿的感觉，他有些不自在地别过脸去，却不知道这一动作将他通红的耳朵暴露在了男人的视线中。

Erik自然不会放过送到嘴边的美味，凑上前去轻轻咬住Barry的耳垂，湿热的呼吸全数灌入他的耳朵。

“不知道他有没有提到，你们对我的吸引力？嗯？”

Barry下意识转头想要看他，却正好被伺机而动的Erik噙住了双唇。一瞬间，他似乎回到了在那间小旅馆的荒唐一夜，身子也不由自主地软了下来，只有身下的欲望悄悄抬起了头。

见他有些喘不过气了，Erik才终于好心放开了他，这时已经整个人压在了他的身上，两人下身相抵着，随着彼此的呼吸轻轻磨蹭着。

接下来的一切都顺理成章了起来，尽管在Erik伸入第一个指节的时候，Barry还是因为紧张而身体有些僵硬，但很快就被Erik落在他脖颈上的吮吻夺去了心神。

被Erik进入的瞬间，一切似乎与那一夜重合了。

在不甚宽敞的空间里，昏暗的灯光，隐隐约约传来酒吧的喧闹声，还有肉体紧紧相贴带来的战栗。

他想到所有叫得出、叫不出名字的色彩，又好像没有一种与Erik看向他时眼中的光亮相同；

耳边仿佛呼啸而过的是山风徐徐、波涛汹涌，又似乎没有一种比耳边与自己交迭的呼吸声更清晰；

脑海中充满了各种光怪陆离的画面和线条，却无一能够比眼前这个男人的面容更加深刻。

他就像是在这一刻终于认识了自己的身体，也认识了自己的灵魂，随着每一次起伏、撞击将自己揉碎又缝合，终于拼出一个完整的内核。

那将是他此后所有创作的内核，他的灵感之源，他的灵魂所在。

他的缪斯。

他抬起有些酸软的手臂，揽住Erik的脖子，将一双已经被亲吻得有些红肿的唇凑了上去。

————————————

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 似乎是一辆有点意识流且行程很短的车……希望老万能早日学会自动驾驶，不要难为作者这个开车苦手了:)
> 
> 不出意外的话下次应该还是在下周五更新，鉴于作者的脱发作息，说是周五更新其实大家周六早上起来才能看到……请假会在微博@-初笙-


End file.
